The Big Apple
by Raynan
Summary: 24 tributes battle it out in New York, except this time it's a perfectly set trap of death. The Mutts are ready, the head Game-Maker is ready, but the tributes aren't. This elaborate death trap will keep all the tributes on their toes. First in the Historic Arena series.
1. Chapter 1

District 1 reapings

AN: Thirty reviews! And a third of the way through the reapings people! Okay, so I've got two spots left and I've decided that seven gets a Steven Fillburg. He is a bloodbath though, so I'm sure you guys are all very happy I won't have to kill any non-BBs. I may update later today with nine if I have enough time. Enjoy!

Silver Hartford D1

"Silver, what is so important about July fourth?" Magenta asked, she's been at college for three years even though she was smart enough to finish in one, just for the fun of getting degrees. No, not weird at all.

"Um… Independence Day." Magenta sighs, I'm not that amazing at history, which is why I'm here.

"It was independence day, for the United states, which no longer exist." She sighs, how does she expect me too know this stuff? It's not like they teach it in school.

I sigh and pack my things; I can feel myself heating up. I absolutely hate it when I get things wrong, I also hate emotions. But I figure I'm stuck with them. I wave goodbye to Magenta and make my way to victor's village, to see my other sister, Scarlet. She's been having the time of her life in Victor's village, but she hasn't let the rest of the family stay in the house. This only makes sense because her husband, Robert Cliff and her are trying to make a baby. It's stupid in my opinion to have kids if you're a victor, the Game makers will Guarantee that they are in the arena as soon as possible. I love the games, but a twelve year old hasn't won yet and there's a reason for it.

Here's the big argument that Scarlet and I are having. She doesn't want me to volunteer, making her a hypocrite since she volunteered at fifteen. She says that the games changed her and loads of sh*t similar to that. But she's happy isn't she? She has a husband, eventually a child and is a victor. What else could you ask for? I'm volunteering and winning the hunger games, it'll be as easy as killing a pumpkin. I knock on the door to my sister's house; she opens it quickly as if she was expecting someone. In this case, it's me.

"Hello Silver, come right on in!" Scarlet says cheerfully, giving me a hug before I walk in. It's hard to believe that she's the same person to had twelve kills on her kill list. But then again, the games did apparently 'change' her.

"It's nice to see you again Scarlet, so how are things going on in this part of the village?" I say as sweetly as possible, we try to procrastinate when there are sore subjects, what can I say? We enjoy the time we have with each other.

"Very nice, in fact, I saw that one of other victors, Sherri, is getting married!" Then scarlet goes one to ramble about how she's so happy for them and other stuff I can only begin to wish I cared about.

Talus Agustine D1

"What tactic did Russia use when Germany invaded them by foot?"

"They burned their own crops and cities so the German soldiers would get frostbite and starve, sir." I stand stiffly, but for me, this is my relaxed position. My father, who is head Peacekeeper also used to be a military leader, and did I mention that he's a victor too? He's strict, but that's what's made his units strong, merciless and perfect.

"Correct, you may now relax"

"Um… s-"

"What did you say?" oops, I forgot that I can't use the word um.

"Sir! I have made my choice." I say in a strong voice to make up for my error.

"And what is it?"

"I'm going to be victor of the 67th Hunger games." And I'm not lying, I'll kill anyone who finds themselves within five feet of me.

"What's your strategy?"

"Form a unit of the strongest tributes, the careers, and take down tributes systematically by searching through the whole arena." It would work easily, and the Game makers would probably help us too, by pushing closer tributes towards us. And the career pack would then easily dispose of them.

As I walk out of victors village I see another girl a little younger than me walk in. She'll be late for reapings! Well… on time. But that's late for us, a couple years ago people would camp out by the stage, idiots. The easiest way to volunteer is too run as soon as the escort grabs the slip. And don't bother yelling either; you have to save your breath for the dash to the stage. It doesn't matter anyway, the spots mine. They recently passed laws that allowed violence when making the dash, all injuries to the tribute would be tended to by the Capitol. I'm positive the laws were only passed so there'd be more violence, or in the Capitol, entertainment.

I look around for a decent competitor, there's a bunch of big guys getting ready. But their probably slow, I grab a chair and sit on it; calmly taking sips from my soda. Which I was smart enough to bring, unlike the other potential careers that will get thirsty and dehydrated. I sigh, my whole family is full of victors and peacekeepers, I wonder if I'll become a peacekeeper after I win the games. Nah… I'll do something else, I don't know what yet but it doesn't matter. I'm only really volunteering because it's easier. If you become a peacekeeper then you can't get married or have children for ten years. Unlike most victors here who get married almost within a year of being a victor.

After two hours of waiting, the escort finally shows. I quickly throw my soda in the nearest direction away from the area and toss my chair away. I have too be ready, I'm not going to loose my chance because I'm slow getting out of my chair. This is my time, and everyone else must know it. There is only one way I'd fail the games, If the careers betrayed me, but I'll make sure that won't happen. I'll get close too the careers and kill a few in there sleep if they get uncomfortable with my rule.

After the treaty of peace is said, I get ready to go. Once he takes the slip for the boys out of the reaping bowl, I slowly inch forward. Then he walks over to the bowl, now we're all sprinting, but I'm a little ahead of the others. Once I'm at the steps about half give up, but some guy jumps on my back. I jump then do a forward roll so he's shaken off, what made me think I couldn't do this without violence? I punch the nearest guy in the face, unfortunately he's just fazed. But it's enough, I make it to the center of the stage. Officially making me a tribute, and eventually a victor.

Silver Hartford D1

Idiot, he could've made it all the way without punching anyone. But no, he just had too appeal to the Capitol, jerk. Do you want to be subjected to what the Capitol has in store for you? I still wonder how he got that head start, when did he start moving? Or did he kick off something? Whatever, it doesn't matter now; I'm already sprinting to the stage. I jump over two girls in combat, and then I quickly dodge a kick aimed at my head. But that makes me loose my lead. Dammit. I push the girl in the leads head forward, making her trip over her own feet. I look behind me to see someone clinging onto my leg, that has to be cheating! I'm so close to the stage, I decide on jumping. I dive to the middle of the stage with the other girl still on my legs. If that other girl let go she might of had a chance, she could have let go after I dived and run two feet. But for some reason she was unable to do that. Idiot.

_

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Career tribute from a family with a long Panem military legacy. (Vostok )

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male:

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Nicole is cunning and she would try to do anything to save herself. But when she finds a trustful friend, she'd do anything to save the person no matter what happens. (BlueCreation )

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Fuscous is a cruel, soulles being who will always be  
called a psycopath because he isn't able to feel any positive emotions. This parentless kid is the person that you will meet in your worst nightmares. (ChocolateTear)

Female: Nadia Kovak- Rebellious angry teenager who is in the games to prove herself against the capitol. (Vostok) BB

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when hes reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, hes determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence? (Shipwreckedd)

Female: Avalon Caverly- Avalon is determined to win to go back to her boyfriend and best friend. She doesn't want to kill people but if it comes down to it, she won't hesitate. (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb)

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- Steven is a dorky idiot who loves Selena Gomez. Just don't ask. He has absolutely no chance of winning but he still hopes to join the careers. What an idiot… BB (Raynan)

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Fleance has thought of nothing but being a big brother since he found out his mother was pregnant, but what lengths will he go to in the games to know that she'll be proud of him someday. (Shipwreckedd) BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- Does he hates the Capitol? More than anything in the entire world. (ChocolateTear) BB

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy. (sweeneytoddgurl) BB

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- After being abused and abandoned by his family for his weakness and aloofness, Ethan saw the hunger games as an opportunity to have a better life, or to die trying to have a better life. (Vostok)

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- A farmhand and son of the local doctors reaped on  
his 18th year. Feels cheated, but isn't letting it get to him. (Vostok)

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy) BB


	2. D2 reapings

District 2

AN: thanks for all the wonderful reviews! One more reaping after this one and then we can get to the real story! Sorry D7 that you guys are last when you're normally in the middle. Same goes for everyone else who was reaped and was put out late.

Enjoy!

Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix D2

"Gareth, I swear if we continue this competition you'll have a black eye. And no, it won't be from the arrow. It'll be from my fist." I yell, anger dancing in my words. Why can't Gareth get it into his stupid head that I'll always be better at archery than him? He's better at axe throwing and physical combat so why does he have to make a big deal out of this?

"Come on Vixen; just tell me if I'm any better."

"That's not a question dip head, it's a demand." He sighs, and then asks nicely like he should.

"May you please tell me if I'm better?"

"I will. Your aim is better with your right than your left, but that could easily be because you take longer and try harder to make up for the error in your left." There, I'm suddenly bored and I go over to the machines. I turned three of the dummies on and wait for Gareth to realize what's happening. He finally does and joins me in combat, I'm using my bad hand but I'm still making contact with the dummies easily. They each have swords so I have to move back while shooting them, every once in a while I look back to make sure I won't hit anything. I pull my bow in half and use the new function that our bows have. After I take apart the bow, the base (the part that you hold.) is now a set of curved daggers, its similar to releasing a sword from its case, except that there are two cases. The bowstring keeps them connected so if you loose one, it's just hanging off the other.

I disarm the first dummy then lunge into a stab. I hit the heart and it's down, I look over to see Gareth working on two at a time. Aw… I wanted the harder position. I quickly turn my two curved daggers back into a bow and I shoot. Hitting one dummy I'm the head, Gareth nods thanks and hits the last one in the head with his bow. It distracts the dummy enough for me to shoot it. But of course Gareth has already stabbed it in the heart. Gareth sees my pout and laughs; well he'd be sad too if in the arena he lost an easy kill. I sigh and pack up my weapons, since I actually have to go to school today.

I usually skip school but they're bringing us as a class to the reapings this year. I'm actually going to volunteer, why? Because my parents think I can't win, but I will win. And show them what I can do, instead of volunteering at eighteen I'll volunteer at twelve. Then become the youngest victor ever, just to show them that I can win even though I'm small. My brother won at fifteen and was the youngest victor ever till Finnick came along. My parents are always complementing him for taking a risk and it paying off. Well I'll show them, I'll make my brothers victory seem like a birthday party when I get back!

Clyde Fenix D2

I stand in my house, watching re-runs of old games, there are a few games when a tribute that would normally be a career declines their offer. They usually make it far, but they always loose for some stupid reason. Like slipping on a rock, suicide after they find their dead allies. So many stupid reasons for talented fighters to loose, I absolutely hate it when the victor is from a career district too. Unlike most people in my district, I hate the careers; they kill people for fun and are then encouraged to do so by the Capitol. I hear other tributes say that's what the hunger games have done to people, made them bloodthirsty killers.

I personally believe it's more of their parents fault. Urging their children to win for their own needs, while the child is desperately trying to win to impress their parents they are becoming bloodthirsty killers. It's truly sick seeing parents force their 'favorite' child to kill in the games. In the career districts they seem to forget that only one person can win till the final battle, they don't look at the bigger picture. There are 24 tributes in an arena, only one comes out and there will be at least five other careers running for that title. That's why I don't get why those tributes are always so cocky, even the smarter ones loose because they only think about their determination to win. Not everyone else's.

I walk to reapings alone, stuck in the hole I've been in ever since my parents died. I used to like my hole, I'd feel safe in it, but it's now just holding me back. I have no friends, no family, nothing. But I have something to prove, a message to send, but how can I do that? How can I prove that a person who abandoned the careers can win? I sigh, it's breathtakingly simple. I win the Hunger Games. Or at least try to, I don't really need to win to get my message of individualism out to the public. Considering that I'll have cameras on me 24/7 in the arena, I can just say it when I'm in the top eight or something. Whenever I'm close to winning.

I don't know much about volunteering, unlike many of the other trained people. I have trained before, so this'll be easy, all I have to do is run to the stage. Say 'I Volunteer' and I'll be a tribute; I look at the escort and realize she's doing the girls first. Good, now I can study their tribute and see how they beat them. I look at the eighteen year old section, I study a girl who I think will make it then train my eye on her. The escort walks to the reaping ball and grabs a slip, once she turns around, I feel like I'm watching a buffalo stampede. The girl I was watching has knocked out three and keeps moving, she in the lead. Then when she's about to climb the stairs, they declare some girl named vixen tribute.

How does that work? I look over to see Vixen, oh. She's twelve; she must have snuck over without any trouble then, which is probably why she got there first. So all I have to do to make it over there is get down on my knees and make myself look twelve, then run to the stage. Got it.

Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix D2

Ha! No one thought I'd even try to volunteer! Getting over here was easier than shooting a bull's eye. Why don't twelve year-olds volunteer every year? The hardest thing to do now is explain to the escort who I am. She's all like 'There's no Vixen Draconix on the list, Hun', and I have to explain my real name to her. Which is quite tedious since I don't like being called that hideous monster that calls itself a name. So after we get that pointless delay finished we finally move on to the good stuff. I doubt a boy anywhere near my age will be volunteering, so I look towards the older section.

They all run but I see another person dash diagonally to the side, coming around the crowd and moving towards the other side of the stage. I get it now; he's copying my stunt in his own way. No ones after him and he moves on his own to the stage, I can't tell if he's ahead or not when he runs straight towards the microphone. The escort jumps back as he leaps triumphantly over the stage and then he nonchalantly says:

"I… volunteer…" hah, that run must have taken an effort for him to do. Well if that's hard for him I bet he'll die from exhaustion during the games.

_

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Career tribute from a family with a long Panem military legacy. (Vostok )

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix- Clyde is a solo, but hard working fighter for  
district 2. On the outside he is harsh and cold, but on the inside he is  
lonely and wants company. In the hunger games will he be able to change his heart or die trying? (SakuraDreamerz)

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Nicole is cunning and she would try to do anything to save herself. But when she finds a trustful friend, she'd do anything to save the person no matter what happens. (BlueCreation )

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Fuscous is a cruel, soulles being who will always be  
called a psycopath because he isn't able to feel any positive emotions. This parentless kid is the person that you will meet in your worst nightmares. (ChocolateTear)

Female: Nadia Kovak- Rebellious angry teenager who is in the games to prove herself against the capitol. (Vostok) BB

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when hes reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, hes determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence? (Shipwreckedd)

Female: Avalon Caverly- Avalon is determined to win to go back to her boyfriend and best friend. She doesn't want to kill people but if it comes down to it, she won't hesitate. (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb)

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- Steven is a dorky idiot who loves Selena Gomez. Just don't ask. He has absolutely no chance of winning but he still hopes to join the careers. What an idiot… BB (Raynan)

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Fleance has thought of nothing but being a big brother since he found out his mother was pregnant, but what lengths will he go to in the games to know that she'll be proud of him someday. (Shipwreckedd) BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- Does he hates the Capitol? More than anything in the entire world. (ChocolateTear) BB

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy. (sweeneytoddgurl) BB

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- After being abused and abandoned by his family for his weakness and aloofness, Ethan saw the hunger games as an opportunity to have a better life, or to die trying to have a better life. (Vostok)

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- A farmhand and son of the local doctors reaped on  
his 18th year. Feels cheated, but isn't letting it get to him. (Vostok)

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy) BB


	3. D3 reapings

District 3 reapings:

A/N: that's right! I'm updating again! Thanks for all the support on the last chapter, you deserve this one. I've purposely change some details on their history, but it's not a big deal (hopefully!). Enjoy!

D3 Julian Raj:

One. Two. Three. Then the stone sinks, which is just how I feel at the moment. Sunken and hurt, but the pain mostly comes from guilt. Why, did I break up with Olivia? Oh yeah, my dad told me to. Maybe if I had a backbone I could have just refused and moved on in life with Olivia. My dad didn't even have a good godamned reason! Oh well, she's a little poor, I mean a lot poor but still. For richer or for poorer right? You don't choose who you love, but if I could, I still wouldn't change it.

Now I get the fun of watching two unlucky souls go to the hunger games. Sadly enough, one of those poor souls could be Olivia; I wouldn't put it past the Game-Makers to put us together since we both broke up pretty recently. The delightful Capitol people would just love the drama if we made it past the bloodbath. Bet they would force us together to, either to see us make up (or make out.) or to see us beat the living snot out of each other (which won't happen on my watch.). I have to get back with Olivia, no matter how much it hurts my family. Wait… dammit! I'm being a jerk again, why haven't I even considered the fact that might not want to get back with an ugly jerk heartbreaker? Oops. Looks like I forgot that I was a jerk.

-

D3 Olivia Medina:

"Here." I said, shoving the bowl of soup to the young girl. She mumbled thanks and then left the food line, was I too mean? Well what should she expect? It is reaping day after all. She is old enough to now what is bothering all teenagers today, but I still feel like I'm letting the games take a toll on me. I look around at the scenery, about fifty round tables occupied with the poor, homeless and injured. I quickly look down; I remind myself why I'm here. To help the homeless and poor, much like myself, - I actually like being in this area, right? Wrong, this grim area is killing me, I know I only feel bad now because I have thirty minutes to reaping.

While packing up, I let my mind wander to remember my favorite month. The one I dated Julian, I know I should be heartbroken, but everything I do everyday feels like a dream. A rather uninteresting one at that, but every time I'm lucky enough to get a look into his eyes, I feel like he's saying 'sorry'. Before we dated, he would always mug my mind, mentally showing up in the strangest of places. We would talk, laugh, and once we were even in the games together, of course these were all fantasies. But I wish most of them were true, except for the last one of course.

…

"hello, I am your new escort Ms. Andrews. Before we continue and read the treaty, I would like to be welcomed to this district!" your name is Ms. Andrews? I thought it was Ms. B*tch. No matter how much I want to scream that at her, but I don't. I just sarcastically clap like everyone else.

"Let's start with the boys first, shall we?" then she skips across the stage to the boys bowl. I watch as she plucks out the slip, it really could be anyone.

"Julian Raj" oh, I don't know him. Alright then... Wait! What? I watch as he pumps his fists into the air. I can tell he's acting; the real Julian hates the Hunger Games. Right?

Julian Raj D3:

"Julian Raj"

No… No… not me, I have never been so sorry to be right. I know I only have a split second to react, and I use it well. I act like I wanted it; I pump my fist and proudly walk to the stage. I pray that I'm not right again, if I am, the hunger games are officially rigged. If not, I still get to die because of a rabid career, stupid capitol.

"Olivia Medina" What the hell? Please don't tell me I'm a physic now, now all I need is for my dad to randomly yell what I've done to disgrace the family. I watch her grimly walk to the stage, luckily she's not crying, I've officially decided to get her out of the arena alive. Whether she likes it or not, and i know that a tiny bit of me wants to get back together. For whatever time we have, I'll make sure it's the best.

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male:

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male:

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female:

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male:

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when he's reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, he's determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence. (Shipwreckedd)

Female:

District 7: Lumber

Male:

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male:

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male:

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy.

District 10: live stock

Male:

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male:

Female:

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy)


	4. D4 reapings

District 4 reapings:

AN: did you expect to see me again? Thanks to all your positive reviews, and no, it is not strange to like foxfa- oops, I meant Evangeline. Pranksters are awesome! I only need seven more spots filled, come on people! If you don't… I'll make Steven Fillburg. His best weapon is strawberry ice cream and he'll screw your tribute over big time with his dorkyness and love for Selena Gomez. Don't say you haven't been warned!

Cotton Steele D4:

"That one kinda looks like an apple" I say, pointing to the cloud. I twist my head to look at Tanner, who I know is only here because I find it more enjoyable to engage in cloud watching with a buddy. He doesn't get it, but he's nicer about it, which is what I respect him for. I know Tanner would rather be fishing, boating and in some parts here, we can even surf. Normal things. I've tried to figure out exactly what normal is, but I've just decided its a good thing.

" A little…" huh, well I better put him out of his misery. I roll off my back and stand at my full height. Changing the subject to one of Tanner's favorites.

"So, if we were reaped, would you join the careers?"

"Duh, but they're probably picky. If we were both twelve then they'd probably kill us in our sleep" Lovely.

"Well, you're strong; you could just snap the wishbone." On the inside I shudder, snapping the wishbone is worse than breaking somebody's neck.

" 'magen (AN: this mistake is intentional) I could. But in this situation we are twelve." But we're a career discrict, won't be saved by somebody else? Then it hits me. If that's a normal thought, then most people think it. And if it's always somebody else, then who would that somebody be?

"I'm volunteering…" wow, where'd that come from? Surely this is just a momentary lapse of sanity. Right?  
Tanner, who was propping himself on his elbows, fell in shock.

"You sure? You're great with swords but can you win?" I see doubt in his eyes, but I don't have to win.

"It's not about winning, it's about being that somebody else." Tanner now looks confused; once I realize that Tanner can't read my mind I try to explain it to him. But it comes out sounding weird, which definitely isn't normal.

...

Nikki Lawrence D4

"One more" my father commanded, I sighed then threw the last spear onto the target. Ever since Luke died in the Hunger Games I've been forced to train like a madwoman. Luke had been an idiot to volunteer, he was only 15 and he hadn't trained at all. The worst part is that I have to follow in his footsteps, well hopefully not his last footsteps. I turn to my father, who I know hate with a burning passion.

"What do I have to do to stop training every day?" I finally ask the question that I had been putting of for a year. My dad considers it, then after a while answers.

"You Volunteer and win the Hunger Games." Dammit! Why can't he just get over the fact that he can't raise a Victor? Why bother anyway? The games are a complete waste of time, they should've just made the rebels build them a statue painted in their children's blood. That would be cool. But no, the stupid president just decided it would be a good idea to kill twenty-four people a year on television. Idiot…

But then I really consider my dad offer, not because I want to play in the Lame games, but what happens when I do. I'll get amazing Capitol food, real targets and training, dazzling clothes; I'll be on TV and best of all, away from home.

"Fine, whatever. I'm sick of you anyway." there, I said it. I'm officially going to the hunger games and who knows? I might even win! My father nods in approval, completely ignoring the last part of my sentence.

I can't believe it, in two hours I'll be free. No not getting dinner as part of "training", answering annoying questions on the different arenas they've used over the years… etc. I walk from my backyard to my room, waiting for my new best friend. The Hunger Games.

Cotton Steele D4

I stand in the front of my section, ready to pounce onto the stage. The escort, who looks like a bleached sea creature, speaks into the microphone. She tells us about the peace treaty, quite frankly, i like history but after hearing the same story six times I can almost lip synch it. And I almost do, except that would be amazingly weird, or ridiculously funny. I decide against it, seeing that the escort might not let me Volenteer. Finally the escort struts (ew.) up to the first bowl, I can hardly tell their gender, not that it matters. Then, the He-She tentatively puts its hand in the bowl and calls a name.

"John Smith" I hear the squeal of a twelve year-old. He starts to make his way to the stage.

Okay, it's now or never, or next year… No! I thrust my hand into the air, feeling the warm air encourage me to continue. "I Volunteer!" then, instead of walking around to the stage. I jump, beating John to the stage. I hear him mutter thanks, and slowly leave.

"Looks like we have a Volunteer!" the escort squeals, now I really hope it's a woman. "And what is your name?"

"Cotton Steele"

Nikki Lawrence D4

I'm almost in position, waiting for the fish to grab the stupid slip so I can Volunteer. But she keeps asking the Volunteer stupid questions like 'why'd you Volunteer' or 'So a big strong guy like you must have a girlfriend. Am I right?' Just read the Godamn name and then you can ask about his six-pack! I groan, since everyone's silent it makes my groan heard across the area. Great, now the whole District knows my patience is running low.

The stupid fish ignores my groan and continues to hang all around the boy. Who looks more uncomfortable every second, when I Volunteer I hope it doesn't do that to me too. Then, on impulse, I walk to the stage, grab the micro phone and say:

"I am Nikki Lawrence and I Volunteer as tribute!" then the peacekeepers, who were equally bored, led us to the justice building.

—

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male:

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male:

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female: Nikki Lawrence- Nicole is cunning and she would try to do anything to save herself. But when she finds a trustful friend, she'd do anything to save the person no matter what happens. (BlueCreation )

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Fuscous is a cruel, soulles being who will always be  
called a psycopath because he isn't able to feel any positive emotions. This parentless kid is the person that you will meet in your worst nightmares. (ChocolateTear)

Female:

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when hes reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, hes determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence? (Shipwreckedd)

Female: William Rossi- Does he hates the Capitol? More than anything in the entire world. (ChocolateTear) BB

District 7: Lumber

Male:

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Fleance has thought of nothing but being a big brother since he found out his mother was pregnant, but what lengths will he go to in the games to know that she'll be proud of him someday. (Shipwreckedd) BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male:

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy. (sweeneytoddgurl) BB

District 10: live stock

Male:

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male:

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy) BB


	5. D5 reapings

District 5 reapings

AN: sorry for the late update. I had a six hour black belt exam, starting at 4 pm. But I wrote this today and half of the D6 reapings, so if that's filled then my life as a writer will be much easier. But I'm a black belt! Thanks for your reviews and stuff!

Fuscous D5

Time: 6:17 AM  
Day: reaping day  
Objective(s): Volunteer and win Hunger Games  
Chances of succeeding: 75%

Good… but no enough, I wake in the lab. My clothes are laid out for me and I put them on. Ready to begin training, of course that's just what the scientists call it. I know that it's testing; we both know but don't acknowledge it. Carter, who is the head of the laboratory walks in, his head held at a 120 degree angle. Showing of his prestigious arrogance, which all his coworkers know and talk about.

"Fuscous cut your right arm and let's time it." I want to laugh; we've been doing this for my whole life. It's silly to continue; at first I would improve the speed of my healing. But now it's the same, 30 minutes for each inch the cut is. Carter hands me a knife and I quickly stab it an inch into my arm, the blood trickles down my arm and I suddenly never want to look anywhere else, blood truly is beautiful, yet only some can appreciate it. I'm dismissed then sent in for last minute training.

In the training area I meet up with J8, F3 and Marthin. We're all mutations, J8 is only nine and is being saved for a future set of games, and F3 has just turned twelve and will soon get his name. Marthin is fourteen; he'll be playing in four years. We were all meant to be vampires; I came out as a healer with better hearing. F3, J8 and Marthin were all able to see in the dark and detect safe plants by sniffing them (meaning that they had a good sense of smell.).

Marthin and I prepare for combat; I adjust to his fighting style. He's fast but prefers his left foot, which is strange because he likes his right hand better. Marthin throws a hook and I easily block it, then I slam my leg into his chest. A normal person would have fallen but Marthin is a mutation, he's expected to be superior. Sadly, Marthin really isn't a good opponent for me anymore; I'm just at too much of an advantage. While fighting him I think about this years Games, they haven't used water in a while so it could be a lake. I'm unable to swim, which is a major flaw in my design, I've tried to convince Carter to give me the ability to breathe under water but apparently it makes the games unexciting and somehow he figures I need a flaw.

I land an axe kick on Marthins head and he's knocked out. For a human it takes a hit going at 25 miles an hour to knock someone out. For us though, its 50, which means that I can probably kill with a good hit to the head, which is an extraordinary accomplishment. I walk over to the weapons area and place a sword firmly in my right hand. As soon as I do so, five human mutations are sent into my part of the training area. They are all modeled after bloodthirsty Victors, most of them, careers. Johanna Manson (mutt 1) comes at me with an axe; I'm surprised that they made her so quickly considering that she was crowned victor last year. She swings at me, I pull back while cutting Finnicks trident in half. Johanna punches me to the ground and I laugh, I pull out the sword and stab it into her stomach and a little bit of mine. I don't have time to admire the blood but I'll manage, after all, Finnick will be next. Finnick attempts to choke me with the shaft of his trident, but not first without knocking the sword out of my hand. I sigh in annoyance then jump, pounding my knee into his skull. He drops to the ground, dead. I kick the last three victors to death then wait for my next order.

Nadia Kovak D5

I jump onto the next rooftop, weighed down by stolen goods. The peacekeepers are far behind me, unable to catch up in their stupid lagy uniforms. I finally stop when I'm at the edge of the district, far from my house. I've got Tegan to ship the goods too; she's great at finding places to store them. Funnily enough, other than food and some trinkets, I don't really keep the goods I steal. I slowly sell them on the black market, all at once would be suspicious.

I feel like giggling right now, I just love having the peacekeepers chase me. It gives me an incentive to keep stealing, and today being reaping day and all I need some happiness. Not only will I Volunteer and WIN the Hunger Games, I'll be showing the Capitol whose boss. I'm responsible for most crimes in this part of 5. Some special ones I take pride in is vandalizing the peacekeeper building, setting our escorts hair on fire and the hilarious comic depicting the head peacekeeper shooting himself (this was strategically graphitized on the justice building).

Having a criminal win the games will be epic, especially since they probably rig the reapings so criminals are 'put in their place'. Some of my friends are suspicious of it but the number of delinquents as tributes is scary. I'm just glad that they haven't caught me or Tegan yet, Tegans not only my helper but also my sister… well not by blood. My family took her when we saw her in the streets. She used to be a brat, but now I'm fond of her, we work well together.

I travel across the rooftops to get to Tegan. Once I reach her I tell her where to transport the 'gifts' and hug her goodbye. She doesn't know that I'm volunteering, but I think it's best left unsaid. I then pull off my 'work' clothes in the stall of the nearest restaurant. I pack the clothes in my bag and head to reaping.

Our escort is wearing some kind of jungle suit and sports fiery hair. She speaks the treaty of treasons in a particularly chipper tone. While we all listen like good little children, she finally gets to the main event.

"Ariel Simmons"

Everyone stops, I hear the cry of a girl a little older than me. It's now or never I guess, I shout with all my might:

"I Volunteer as tribute!" I smile as the whole district gasps. I run up too the stage and smile with only minor difficulties.

Fuscous D5

I hate the sun, it burns my incredible skin so easily that I just want to rip up the next person I see. I'm surprised that there was a volunteer for the girls but she volunteered after the escort called the name. Meaning that she was hesitant, or she could be volunteering for personal reasons. She also made the mistake of showing her speed, she's fast for her age but I'm faster. The escort asks her questions and she is easily taken off guard, she's especially hesitant when answering why she volunteered. So she's keeping secrets, sadly it's quite obvious that she isn't some kind of trump card and probably desperate for an ally.

The escort finally moves on to the boys. I crack my knuckles in anticipation; this is the only day I'm not in the lab. For obvious reasons…

"J-"

"I volunteer!" there, I said it like a career. That's an important part considering that I'll be in the Careers, or I'll just kill them all strait away.

—

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male:

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male:

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Nicole is cunning and she would try to do anything to save herself. But when she finds a trustful friend, she'd do anything to save the person no matter what happens. (BlueCreation )

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Fuscous is a cruel, soulles being who will always be  
called a psycopath because he isn't able to feel any positive emotions. This parentless kid is the person that you will meet in your worst nightmares. (ChocolateTear)

Female: Nadia Kovak- Rebellious angry teenager who is in the games to prove herself against the capitol. (Vostok) BB

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when he's reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, he's determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence? (Shipwreckedd)

Female:

District 7: Lumber

Male:

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Fleance has thought of nothing but being a big brother since he found out his mother was pregnant, but what lengths will he go to in the games to know that she'll be proud of him someday. (Shipwreckedd) BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- Does he hates the Capitol? More than anything in the entire world. (ChocolateTear) BB

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy. (sweeneytoddgurl) BB

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- After being abused and abandoned by his family for his weakness and aloofness, Ethan saw the hunger games as an opportunity to have a better life, or to die trying to have a better life. (Vostok)

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male:

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy) BB


	6. D6 reapings

District 6 reapings

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's a little late but I had math homework. Anyway I got some questions I'd like for you people to answer, you don't have too, but I'd be nice:

1. Who is your favorite tribute?

2. Which tributes back-story did you find the most interesting?

3. Best/favorite Quote?

Enjoy!

Jude Herra D6

"looks like someone's being naughty…" I then hear a gun load, the click makes me cringe like crazy, I can tell it's a handgun, standard for peacekeepers. I turn around to see Ginger, in her peacekeeper uniform, holding her gun.

"You are as silent as an animal, I swear you're going to catch a crook one day by stalking behind them and they probably won't even notice."

"Last time I checked I just did." she then grabs my shirt by the neck and pulls me forward. "You know Jude; I'll have to catch a criminal other than you sometime."

"All in good time my friend, all in good time." then I dive between the holes in the fence. Ginger sighs then walks back to her post.

Once in, I'm free I break out into a run, the wind in my hair, tangling it. Freedom, that's what I feel right now, I'm starting to think I like it way to much. Finally I arrive at my destination, a train track, and it looks like the train is right on schedule. I wait till its close, and then dive to the side grabbing the metal bars at the very end of the last car and hauling myself onto it. I hold onto the bar with both hands, careful not to slip. After all, this is my ride home.

Even though this is six, the transportation District. It's more like we put together the cars, not riding them. But a few of us (my friends) do enjoy throwing rotten eggs at some of them. Or one, the head peacekeepers car, which in my opinion is the stupidest thing on earth. But amazingly funny to watch, though I have participated a few times.

I get ready to let go as I approach my stop, it actually matters if you jump to early or late. It'll take about ten extra minutes per second if you go to early. What has happened to me and my friends many times is that we jump too early when we're in a rush, making us get there slower. In my case, I was too slow, oops.

At least I've got some time on my hands.

Avalon Caverly D6

"Yes, it's very productive for me too look pretty when they're about to send two children to their deaths."  
I sigh, my dads idiotic for even trying to make me put effort into my appearance. I've got a boyfriend, a kick *ss friend and wicked skills with a whip. Who needs to look pretty?

"Please, we're supposed to celebrate today. Please, do whatever it takes not to get reaped." Hmm… well if you didn't beat me and give me an interesting back-story then maybe I'd be fine. Of course, I didn't tell anyone, and it was only once so I forgave my father.

"Whatever, if I die in one of those sick arenas then I'll be ready!"

"Don't speak like that!"

I sigh again, I've been doing that a lot lately and I am starting to piss myself off with it. I run out the door in the stupid nice clothes my dad gave me. Once I'm a safe distance away I start to walk. Ooh, fun I'm sweating. Just what a girl wants on her sweet Seventeenth reaping. I try to spot my friends; they stand the corner of the reaping area. I jog up to my boyfriend and tap his shoulder. I would kiss him or something but Kade isn't exactly the best reactor to things. In other, more truthful words, he's clumsy. One time I called his name and he happened to be walking and he kinda walked into a poll.

"hey Avalon, what's up? Maria and I were talking about one of the Peacekeepers."

"Not much, I had a miniature nuclear fight with my dad this morning. But it's probably the weakest fights we've ever had." It's true, that fight was pathetic. I bet mouse's have more explosive fights. "what about a peacekeeper?" I'm not gossipy, but I do hate the Capitol, and next in line to that, their peacekeepers.

"I was walking down here, like I usually do. I had been walking for about thirty minutes and saw a boy and a peacekeeper talking." Maria said, she was walking that long because her house is so far from here. Some transport district we are. "Anyway, the boy was sneaking through a fence onto the railroad. But 'Ginger' the peacekeeper caught him." I really want to say that this is interesting, but it sadly isn't.

"would you mind getting to the point? Please?" I smile and make myself look all cute and stuff so she knows I'm joking.

"She let him go…" I'm about to ask why, but we're then cut off by the escort. Who I don't recognize, I wonder if they switched up all the escorts this year.

This escort must have been from a career district. First of all, she's wasting precious time telling the bull that she calls jokes. They must have put her here thinking we'd Volunteer if we had a new escort. No one would volunteer here unless it was to join a rebellion, which in my opinion is impossible. I want to shout out and tell her to shut up, but I feel like I am literally chaining my mouth closed. No matter how much I don't want to, I'm taking my dads advice and not drawing attention to myself. I sigh loudly, enough for the few people around me to hear; they send me small smirks but then look away. Man, I have to stop sighing, no matter how much I want too. I can imagine me now, sighing in the arena and then getting killed by a panther mutt. That's not exactly my ideal way of dying; I think I'll stick with death by laughter. Suddenly I hear myself shouting something I'd rather not say unless I wanted to get reaped.

Jude Herra D6

I walk to the reapings, my real freedom is so close. All they have to do is call a guys name and a girls name and then I'll be done. I'll never go to the Hunger Games ever, well… unless the next Quarter Quell involves all ages. But I doubt the Capitol will do that, they're citizens can't be so bloodthirsty to watch a newborn die and enjoy it. Well hopefully anyway.

I get into my section with Minho and Ivy. Waiting for the reapings to be over with, I look around for Ginger, who is at the edge of the fenced of section. I then smile and wave, she gives a week smile back, then quickly looks away to prevent being in trouble. I soon realize that I'm the tallest 'kid' here, which surprised me. After all, the whole district is here, awkward…

The escort walks up to the stage, stepping back a little as if expecting us too race to the stage to volunteer like in district one. Then I look a little closer at their features, it is the district one escort! Ha! I wonder how she got landed over here, but who cares?

She then starts talking to us, like trying to make jokes. She must really think she's good because she keeps on going.

"So a good friend of mine, Enobara, you all know her. Well she's a Victor, anyway she said that after she slit someone's throat with her teeth that she could never get out the stain! Poor dear…" What the hell? Seriously lady, tell that to the Capitol but not to a freaking District!

"No one likes you! Just get on with the reapings!" someone shouts. Well I hope they're not reaped, that would be totally tragic. Considering that they are now my new best friend and probably entire Districts. The escort huffs and stomps her foot before replying:

"Humph! Well I don't like you either!" The escort then walks over to the boys bowl. I can imagine it now, the sweet freedom from the Hunger Games is right in my grasp.

"Jude Herra" I close my eyes, I must be dreaming. If I'm not, then I truly hate the Capitol. I look over as Ginger approaches me, knowing my temper. I decide to take it out on the wall nearest to me. Since its only there for a day it's hollow and I'm able to break through it. I pull out my bruised fist then walk to the stage, awaiting death. But now, I just hope my best friend isn't reaped.

Avalon Caverly D6

I watch the giant make his way up to the stage. I really shouldn't have yelled what I did, it felt great but now I'll probably be picked. But in the thirty or so seconds I've yelled that, I've come to terms with the fact that I'll be in the Hunger Games. But can they really rig the reapings that quickly? Who knows? Maybe they won't have enough time to put my name in there. I look at the wall that Giant busted; I hope in the games that a tribute won't be replacing the wall. Or me, in any case.

I watch the escort walk over to the bowl, then grab a small slip and walk back to the microphone. My hearts beating like an annoyed alarm clock, I wait, my breathing becomes irregular. The escort opens her mouth and I close my eyes, awaiting my already determined fate. To hear the little escort cough, are you kidding me?

"Well, let's get on with it, shall we?" Yes, we shall. Now read my name before I yell again!

"Avalon Caverly" Finally. Wow, I just love my reaction. I walk up to the stage to join the lumbering giant.

_

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Career tribute from a family with a long Panem military legacy. (Vostok )

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male:

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Nicole is cunning and she would try to do anything to save herself. But when she finds a trustful friend, she'd do anything to save the person no matter what happens. (BlueCreation )

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Fuscous is a cruel, soulles being who will always be  
called a psycopath because he isn't able to feel any positive emotions. This parentless kid is the person that you will meet in your worst nightmares. (ChocolateTear)

Female: Nadia Kovak- Rebellious angry teenager who is in the games to prove herself against the capitol. (Vostok) BB

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when hes reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, hes determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence? (Shipwreckedd)

Female: Avalon Caverly- Avalon is determined to win to go back to her boyfriend and best friend. She doesn't want to kill people but if it comes down to it, she won't hesitate. (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb)

District 7: Lumber

Male:

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Fleance has thought of nothing but being a big brother since he found out his mother was pregnant, but what lengths will he go to in the games to know that she'll be proud of him someday. (Shipwreckedd) BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- Does he hates the Capitol? More than anything in the entire world. (ChocolateTear) BB

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy. (sweeneytoddgurl) BB

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- After being abused and abandoned by his family for his weakness and aloofness, Ethan saw the hunger games as an opportunity to have a better life, or to die trying to have a better life. (Vostok)

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- A farmhand and son of the local doctors reaped on  
his 18th year. Feels cheated, but isn't letting it get to him. (Vostok)

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy) BB


	7. D7 reapings

District 7 reapings

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! This is the last reaping and soon we can get on to things that I want to write. So I'm not going to bother writing Steven Fillburg's Pov because he makes me want to crawl in a hole and die (and if I did that how would I finish the SYOT?). So True gets a whole chapter to herself, so if it's short. That's why.

True Whittier D7

"I. Hate. District. Seven." I mutter under my breath. On every word another tree goes down, I laugh. It's empowering to be able to take down trees so easily without breaking a sweat. I don't even need this job either, my parents own a competing company and they don't even notice me working for their competitors. I get paid a good amount for every tree I chop down and I couldn't be happier. Because not only do I hate my own district, I also hate trees. They remind me of my good for nothing parents and they killed my grandmother.

What happened was that my grandmother was walking through a forest to get to her friends house. Then a pack of illegal tree cutters cut down fifty trees, one of those trees fell on my grandmother. None of the cutters even moved the tree; they just packed up and left. Leaving me to find my grandma the next day disfigured and squished under a tree. So screw trees, I don't care if they give people oxygen, they all deserve to pay. Every single tree, I don't give a damn if it's innocent, trees make good punching bags. Or in my case, chopping bags.

I check out of the lumber mill, I've chopped down a good amount of trees and am ready to leave. Before I go to my house I look through the merchant area of the district, I need a new axe and armor for work. Even though they provide their own axes and protective gear, I buy my own anyway. That way I can break them in, it also gives me a reason to buy stuff. Which I absolutely hate doing, especially on reaping day, since stores like to jack up the prices. I'm just happy we don't have school today, all those going to public schools do. But I have the pleasure of going to a 'rich' school.

In rich schools they have special teachers from the Capitol, so we get all their beliefs shoved down our throat. Like how the districts are inferior and that the hunger games are just payback for the rebellion. 'It was 67 years ago! No one gives a skimpy tree about the rebellion anymore! Your just using us as scape-goats so you can continue the systematic torture of the Districts!' Is exactly what I would say if I wanted to get reaped or if I started to begin to care. I've never lost anyone to the Games so I have no reason to rebel, and what can one person do about it?

Nothing. The stupid stores have no good axes! They're all sucky and the most expensive one was made out of plastic! What are these stupid marketers trading to do? Bankrupt us? I walk over to look at protective gear, I haven't been using it but according to new standards all employees must be protected. What I want to know is what little arm pads are going to do if one of the workers goes psycho and throws their axe at us? What about trees? We'll be squished flat if one falls on us, so why bother? I sigh and grab the cheapest set that looks somewhat genuine, then walk to the cashier.

I walk out walk in a random direction; the one good thing about living here is that the town is just one big circle. So I don't have to worry about getting lost, because I have the sense of direction of a squirrel who was hit in the head by a large boulder. I ended taking the longer route but who cares? I walk in and turn on the TV, switching from the boring announcement that the head Game-Maker made to Johanna Manson. It looks like they're interviewing her right before the next games, that's odd. Johanna obviously doesn't want to be in the Capitol, she's easily bored with the lack of violence.

Flickerman keeps trying to get her into the conversation but she's just plain bored. A complete contrast to their last interview, when Johanna was a sweet little munchkin. I like the real her better anyway, much more entertaining than her preppy-self. End the interview early and I'm back to Chanel surfing, I feel like they purposely have nothing good on just so they can make everyone else watch the reapings. I click to the channel where they show the reapings. Nothing interests me other than the District five male who volunteered, he looks funny, almost insane. I can't put a finger on it though, but I'm sure he'll be a threat in the arena.

The careers are typical and boring, I'd know more about them but they only have the tribute background channels in the Capitol. I only know that because I've been there twice, because my parents ship things directly to the Capitol. They also created a branch of furniture designers that use our wood to make furniture. You know what I need? A dog or a wolf. That would keep me occupied, at least for the rest of the week. I look at the time and realize that I have thirty minutes till reapings. Oops, my parents wouldn't like their daughter to be late. I call for Fallen, to tell me the fastest direction and then I leave.

Fallen's the only reason why I stay in Seven, he's cool and is working on designing weapons to sell to companies. But not only our parents one, but all their competitors too, which is what ultimately lead me to work for their competitors. I walk out the door and break into a sprint, being late for the reapings will probably result in my death. Or reaping, same difference. I remember betting that Johanna would win last year, in fact, I bet my entire collage savings. But I ended up getting double after she won; now I have enough money to move out. Which I will do after my eighteenth birthday. Whoopee!

Luckily I made it just in time; the peacekeepers gave me dirty looks but seemed impassive. I stand at the back of the seventeen year old section, ready to get this thing over with. The escort calls a boys name, it's Steven Fillburg. I recognize the name Fillburg but I'm not sure where it's from, don't blame me. He sounds rich. I look and see a boy with a buzz cut, gigantic glasses, and wearing yellow pants and a sweater vest. It's the middle of the summer! I see now… it's this Steven Fillburg. I sigh; he truly is the world's dorkiest kid. His brother on the other hand, is popular, athletic, and hot plus he's not even snarky about it. I guess we know where all the cool genes in the family went.

Stevens crying hysterically and I can't help but laugh. He cries like an infant, I'm glad to see I'm not the only one laughing. He steps forward as if too say something, then hysterically trips and lands on his back. The whole district is now laughing at this runt, even the people who feel sorry for him. At the laughing his cries slowly grow more hysterical, finally the peacekeepers drag him away and I wipe a tear from my eye. Poor Fillburg has definitely lost his chances of any sponsors now. I guess it was for the better, considering he won't make it past the bloodbath. The escort finally moves over and grabs a girl's slip.

"True Whittier"

Oh. Well that's ironic, well I won't cry like Fillburg did. I can tell Seven has great odds of winning this year, considering me and Fillburg are the tributes. I can win though, unlike Fillburg I can fight. Also, it helps that I'm loaded, I'll have few sponsors but the few who do will be rich. All I have to do is survive off Sponsor gifts and pretend I'm a weakling. Ha! This'll be easy. Or at least as easy as the Hunger Games can be, which can't be that easy. I walk up too the stage nervously, my whole plan reassured me for twenty seconds, great. There's not much left for me to do so they bring me to the justice building.

In the building my mom and dad come in, I wonder where my real family (Fallon) is but I stay quiet. They spend the entire time on their phones, thanking me for giving them the opportunity to rest. I don't think they truly even know what's happening, or what the reapings are. I can easily imagine their child-like forms taking business calls during the reapings. They half-heartedly hug me then leave, their ears never leaving their phones. Next the peacekeepers bring in Fallon; he actually supports me and tells me his plan for getting me sponsors.

"I'll have to use your college fund, because when you get back you won't need to go to college. Let's just thank the universe that you doubled it from Johanna's victory."

I sigh, I'm scared out of my wits but I feel much better than I did before Fallon came in here.

_

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Career tribute from a family with a long Panem military legacy. (Vostok )

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix- Clyde is a solo, but hard working fighter for  
district 2. On the outside he is harsh and cold, but on the inside he is  
lonely and wants company. In the hunger games will he be able to change his heart or die trying? (SakuraDreamerz)

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Nicole is cunning and she would try to do anything to save herself. But when she finds a trustful friend, she'd do anything to save the person no matter what happens. (BlueCreation )

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Fuscous is a cruel, soulles being who will always be  
called a psycopath because he isn't able to feel any positive emotions. This parentless kid is the person that you will meet in your worst nightmares. (ChocolateTear)

Female: Nadia Kovak- Rebellious angry teenager who is in the games to prove herself against the capitol. (Vostok) BB

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when hes reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, hes determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence? (Shipwreckedd)

Female: Avalon Caverly- Avalon is determined to win to go back to her boyfriend and best friend. She doesn't want to kill people but if it comes down to it, she won't hesitate. (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb)

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- Steven is a dorky idiot who loves Selena Gomez. Just don't ask. He has absolutely no chance of winning but he still hopes to join the careers. What an idiot… BB (Raynan)

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Fleance has thought of nothing but being a big brother since he found out his mother was pregnant, but what lengths will he go to in the games to know that she'll be proud of him someday. (Shipwreckedd) BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- Does he hates the Capitol? More than anything in the entire world. (ChocolateTear) BB

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy. (sweeneytoddgurl) BB

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- After being abused and abandoned by his family for his weakness and aloofness, Ethan saw the hunger games as an opportunity to have a better life, or to die trying to have a better life. (Vostok)

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- A farmhand and son of the local doctors reaped on  
his 18th year. Feels cheated, but isn't letting it get to him. (Vostok)

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy) BB


	8. D8 reapings

District 8 reapings  
AN: sorry its a little late, I got a complete set before school. So I had to wait before I started writing.

Evangeline "Evan" Scores D8:

You, won't seriously do it. Will you?" Danica questioned, I'm kind of concerned about that. She's known me for a while, enough to know the answer.

"Do you even have to ask?" I laugh. Whenever I pull a prank no one gets hurt, ever. I mean it would be a huge accomplishment if someone got hurt. But not really err… practical, or legal. I'm lucky I'm not in any of the rich Districts or this wouldn't work, they probably have security cameras (unlike us).

I sneak around to the back of the school, and then I climb the wall. Sadly, it isn't even a slight challenge because I've done it so many times before. I swing myself over to the ledge and land on the roof. Luckily it's flat so I can't accidentally trip and fall to the ground. I did that once on my own roof, it didn't exactly end well on my part. Then, I take out a bottle of the grossest perfume ever; credits of stealing it go to the everlasting fabulousness of me. I dump it down the air vent, soon the perfume will make its way to the vents above the classrooms, and you'll have to see what's next.

I strike a match, then send it too down the air vent. What most people (the preps at my school.) don't know is that perfume, hair products, certain make-up, is all flammable. Very flammable. I watch as the small light from the match follows the perfume, soon the fire alarms will go off and I'll laugh as they try to figure out where the smoke came from. I hope they fail; it'll make skipping 5th period (gym) worth it. It's not enough to make the school burn down (unfortunately) but enough to cause a disturbance. I slowly make my way down the school again, extremely proud of the prank.

What I'm not so proud of? Getting grabbed by a peacekeeper and dragged to the justice building.

Fleance League- D8

I wait outside the school, the fire-alarms had randomly gone off and now we're stuck here. I'm sure as hell that Evangeline Scores had something to do with it. We're going to be dismissed early for reapings anyway, why bother keeping us here? Since I'm one to voice my thoughts, I do.

"We're going to be dismissed early for reapings anyway, why bother keeping us here?"

"Idiot... This is more about figuring out who did it than educating us." Surrey replied. Leaning against the wall, then out of the corner of my eye I see a girl getting dragged away. I squint, then realize who it is, looks like Evangeline Scores finally got caught.

"look, over there. They got her!" I whisper to Surrey. I think I sound a little too happy about that, because Surrey looks at me in confusion.

"Isn't that the Pyromaniac Evangeline?"

"Yeah, looks like it. Yes, she's finally got what's been coming to her!" When I say this Surrey laughs, why? No idea, I would care… but I just wouldn't.

"You sound ridiculously grateful for that, she'll probably be whipped."

"ah, her pranks needed to stop sometime."

"Contrary to your popular belief, I think you're just sad that she stole your pranking thunder years ago." What? Absolutely not. All she did was take my title, and then make me the short guy that try's to make people laugh but completely fails. I feel no hate towards her at all. That thought convinced me for a whole ten seconds. Wow, I'm convincing.

"Of course not! I'm just sad for all the damage she's done to our great …respectable, school… And I'm also working on becoming a good romodel! …yeah, you're absolutely right." I shrug, hoping that the whippings are public this time.

Evangeline "Evan" Scores D8

The head peacekeeper in our district, Marthin Landon circled the room. His hawk like eyes determining my fate, the worst part of it all is that his fly's down. He hasn't even noticed it yet, really shows his… 'Beautiful' character. Finally he reseats himself back in his desk and speaks, just when I was really wondering if he was capable of speech. But alas, miracles happen.

"Well, Ms. Scores you seem to have learned your lesson, you may leave."

"Huh?" yep, totally being smart right there.

"Please do not use that word, Ms. Scores, I find it rather… unintelligent. I said that you are free to leave."

"Pardon?" I can see him holding back the urge to lunge at me, why?

"You. Are. Free. To. Leave." Mr. Big bad peacekeeper says. I'm stunned, I quietly move out of my chair to leave. What's the catch? I know that I'll find out soon enough though.

…

Personally, I have nothing against the Hunger Games. I can see why people don't like it, but I personally can't bring myself to hate it. Heck, maybe I like the excitement, Hoping for a winner, the amazing arenas. For me it's not about the fame, but the experience itself is one of a kind, I bet. And frankly, if you loose, then you got to pay the consequences, whatever it is whether you're in the arena or a rebellion.

Our Escort, who is some kind of dwarf. Waddles over to the boys reaping ball, but he's a little (lot) too short to pluck a name. He asks for a stool and I suddenly feel the urge to fling melted crap at him, I honestly can't figure our why. In the end, he's just on top of a peacekeepers shoulder, poor guy. I mean the dwarf, that Peacekeeper looks really grumpy and dangerous of course.

"Fleance League" The dwarf says in a squeaky voice, god it's like having a five year old calling the names. Which doesn't bode well with my stomach or my anything really. The boy makes his way to the stage, he goes too my school. I think. He looks kind of put out, I wonder why.

Fleance League D8:

What a great day, I don't get too watch a whipping that is deserved, I'm reaped, and I smell like a gross type of perfume, ew. I just wish that this Dwarf would move faster, how long does it seriously take to read a name out of a stupid ball thingy. Once Mr. I'm-less-than-two-feet-tall is done directing his mule of a Peacekeeper back to the microphone.

"Evangeline Scores" Ha! Justice is so sweet! I feel the monster of a grin come on my face and I 'try' to hide it. See? I'm just nice like that. Wait? Why isn't she crying like Mr. Four-year-old? Holy sh*t, it looks like she actually likes the games. That's pretty messed up, oh and I just realized that I have to deal with her pranks in the arena too. But this time, it's almost certain that they'll be deadly in the arena.

—

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male:

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male:

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female:

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Fuscous is a cruel, soulles being who will always be  
called a psycopath because he isn't able to feel any positive emotions. This parentless kid is the person that you will meet in your worst nightmares. (ChocolateTear)

Female:

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when hes reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, hes determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence?(Shipwreckedd)

Female:

District 7: Lumber

Male:

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Fleance has thought of nothing but being a big brother since he found out his mother was pregnant, but what lengths will he go to in the games to know that she'll be proud of him someday. (Shipwreckedd) BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male:

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy. (sweeneytoddgurl) BB

District 10: live stock

Male:

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male:

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy) BB


	9. D9 reapings

District 9 reapings

AN: So I've officially made this the first part of the historic arena's series, It'll basically be this and two other SYOTS with arenas of historical importance. So this now has a plot to it other than it being just the 67th Hunger games. Thank you all for the support and reviews!

Sonya Saranglo D9

you know, I've never really seen the point of speaking. Of course, for a long time I did it anyway, but ever since I stopped, I've felt better. It wasn't really my choice to stop speaking, but I still feel that I am benefited from it. True, I don't have any friends outside the family, but still. If they won't befriend me because fear has hijacked my ability to speak, then I don't need them. But my sister on the other hand, needs me. She suffers from dwarfism, making her limbs smaller than the other kids. It's sad that others pick on her, my dad also suffered from Dwarfism but he was still able to get married, and have kids.

I've always wondered why I haven't suffered from dwarfism. Apparently I inherited the good genes while my sister got the bad ones. But in all honesty, who says it's bad to be short? It's better than the strong form of typhoid fever that killed our parents. Apparently, in the Capitol, if you suffered from any sort of genetic mutation, they can cure it. But being small has its advantages, for example, if peacekeepers hadn't come to our house to check if we had a twelve year old, then Alice would've been safe from reaping. But unfortunately, today is her first reaping and she has to go.

I'm so worried that I swear my eyes will pop out. I make my way inside my house; my grandmother is out doing last minute charity work. I believe that she's been doing volunteer work for years, and even won a prize for it. I turn on the TV to see that the head Gamemaker, Raynan Fields making an announcement.

"After these games I will be leaving my position as head Gamemaker to go to collage. Before you ask I will be majoring in history and technology, and then minnoring in psychology." I'm surprised; does Raynan really expect to leave without any difficulties? I know he's the youngest Gamemaker in the history of Panem, but he was pulled out of high school to become a normal Gamemaker, then in two years he was promoted. He's been in his position for two years, he can't quit now. He's at the top of his game, his victors being the handsome Finnick Odair and the master actor Johanna Manson. "But, fair citizens; I will be back, for the ninety ninth and fourth quarter quell. In my absence my good friend Seneca shall take my place." I get it now; he's using his time in college to research things for his new arena. Smart.

I click off the TV, boring. I don't care who the head Game-maker is. They're all monsters in my eyes, I now feel sorry for monsters. I see Alice come in, I nod wordlessly and we get ready to go. The walk is silent for many reasons, one, Alice is a nervous wreck since it's the first year that she's able to be reaped. Secondly, I'm also a nervous wreck; I'm sweating like crazy from worry, fear and plain old anxiety. Thirdly, in case I haven't mentioned it, I can't speak.

William Rossi D9

"Hey! So called keeper of peace! Yo!" Damn I can't get his attention, whatever. I'll just resort to plan B, grab a small pebble and a slingshot. Then I load it in, and then carefully aim. I let go and it hits the peacekeepers helmet, ha! He turns around, looking for the kid who did it; he doesn't even bother to search the trees.

"You know, if we were tributes you'd be dead by now." I yell, trying to get his attention with his most favorite thing. The Hunger Games.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he says, his anger is like one of a mad cow. Whatever that is.

"Yes sir, I was wondering how you would feel if 23 of your friends children were sent to die." the man obviously doesn't see where I'm going with this, he's no longer poised to shoot. But he looks at me strangely, as if wondering if he can shoot me and get away with it. But I'm quite calm; if I die then it's just one more reason why the Capitol must be stopped. And frankly, I'm ready to die for that cause.

"I find that would be… upsetting." he's hesitant when he answers. I think a switch in his brain turned on at the number 23.

"Well that's what happens to the Districts every year. And we have to watch it, and it's been happening for 67 years. Do you think that's fair?"

The peacekeeper then takes out his transmission device, it has another name but I don't know it. He whispers something inaudible into it; his voice rises up at the end so I know it's a question. Damn, I just heard the device say yes to something. The peacekeeper raises his gun and prepares to shoot me, thinking that I'll be a good boy and stand still. I hope that's not what he's thinking, because he's got another thing coming to him. I hit the ground and run in a zig-zag like pattern, I hear his gun go off more than once. So I know he's still shooting at me, I take the sling shot and quickly load another pebble into it. And send it too the right of me, then I dive to the left, hiding under some random persons bushes. The peacekeepers go to the right to where they heard my rock rustle in the bushes.

I cut through people's dirt holes (backyards) till I get to my very own dirt-hole. I'm sweating like crazy and I suddenly am glad I didn't walk out of the house in my reaping clothes. I can't exactly free the districts from the Capitol if I don't survive the reapings. So I have to look my best, I sneak into the house and put on my best clothes. My mom and dad are actually fine with me almost getting shot or having to go to the principal's office everyday because of some comment I made in school. Mostly because they hate the Capitol just as much as I do, so I get in trouble a lot but it's only on rare occasions that I'm punished. Cool right?

Sonya Saranglo D9

I close my eyes, anxious for the reapings to be over with. But I can tell that's not happening anytime soon. The citizens of the Capitol are probably milking this for all it's worth, they love seeing people get reaped and seeing their reactions. The reapings are hitting me a lot harder than usual, which is because Alice is now hugging herself in the twelve year old section. It scares me more since that around all the other kids, she looks about seven. The escort on the other hand is unnerved; it's so strange seeing someone so happy on reaping day. It makes me feel like all Capitol citizens are secretly high, if they are, that would explain a lot.

The escort reads the treaty and skips happily over to the boys reaping bowl, I can easily picture her humming a little tune to the death sentence of the boy tribute. She walks back and even does a little spin before she reads the name. Maybe she's trying to make herself special, there have been a lot of escorts over the years. But in the capitol, if green skin doesn't make you 'special', then what will?

"William Rossi"

I hear a boy yelp and start ranting about how terrible the Capitol is. At first I want to cheer him on but then I realize I can't speak or in any case, I'd be shot. And I don't really think I can cram that into my schedule, at least not at reapings. The peacekeepers have resorted to hitting the boy but he refuses to shut up. I'm guessing he's not planning on becoming a victor, but he has pretty good stamina if he can hold off all those hits. Wow. The escort looks shocked; I can even see her rainbow tongue because her mouth has dropped so low. A little further and it'd be hanging on the ground, not very sanitary miss escort.

After the William is taken into the justice building the escort finally recovers. Walking over to the girls bowl to get this rebellion of a reaping over with.

"Alice Saranglo"

Damn you Hunger games, I watch as Alice looks up. Trying to hide from the peacekeepers, but unfortunately for Alice, everyone knows her as the midget. There's actually an empty circle around her that definitely wasn't there before her name was called. I want to hate all of those twelve year olds right now, but I can't, that doesn't stop my anger though. And through my anger, sorrow and desperateness I do something I haven't done in a long time. Not since my parents have died, I speak.

"I Volunteer!" my voice is weak from lack of usage but it's enough. I can't believe I spoke. Huh, and to think that I almost spoke when I really needed a cheeseburger. Shows that I've got good priorities.

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Career tribute from a family with a long Panem military legacy. (Vostok )

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix- Clyde is a solo, but hard working fighter for  
district 2. On the outside he is harsh and cold, but on the inside he is  
lonely and wants company. In the hunger games will he be able to change his heart or die trying? (SakuraDreamerz)

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Nicole is cunning and she would try to do anything to save herself. But when she finds a trustful friend, she'd do anything to save the person no matter what happens. (BlueCreation )

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Fuscous is a cruel, soulles being who will always be  
called a psycopath because he isn't able to feel any positive emotions. This parentless kid is the person that you will meet in your worst nightmares. (ChocolateTear)

Female: Nadia Kovak- Rebellious angry teenager who is in the games to prove herself against the capitol. (Vostok) BB

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when hes reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, hes determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence? (Shipwreckedd)

Female: Avalon Caverly- Avalon is determined to win to go back to her boyfriend and best friend. She doesn't want to kill people but if it comes down to it, she won't hesitate. (Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb)

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- Steven is a dorky idiot who loves Selena Gomez. Just don't ask. He has absolutely no chance of winning but he still hopes to join the careers. What an idiot… BB (Raynan)

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Fleance has thought of nothing but being a big brother since he found out his mother was pregnant, but what lengths will he go to in the games to know that she'll be proud of him someday. (Shipwreckedd) BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- Does he hates the Capitol? More than anything in the entire world. (ChocolateTear) BB

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy. (sweeneytoddgurl) BB

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- After being abused and abandoned by his family for his weakness and aloofness, Ethan saw the hunger games as an opportunity to have a better life, or to die trying to have a better life. (Vostok)

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- A farmhand and son of the local doctors reaped on  
his 18th year. Feels cheated, but isn't letting it get to him. (Vostok)

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy) BB


	10. D10 reapings

District 10 reapings

AN: I was done yesterday but forgot to update, oops. Sorry if it's a little short, I had a hard time writing this one. And next time, I'll try to keep my love for Rue to myself : )

Ethan Milner D10

I rummage through the garbage bin, nothing. I want to just give up but that's not exactly possible, there are about three farms close to here. One of them my family's, or the people who used to be my family anyway. Stealing from their farm is usually a last resort, but I've stolen from the other two yesterday. It would be suspicious to come back, looks like my choice is clear. I sneak into the farm, once in the stalks of wheat plants I crouch down. I try to looks for something other than wheat, Ah… there. Watermelon, though tasty, it's hard to steal.

Normally I would take my pocket knife and roughly cut out half of whatever I'm going to eat. In other words, I make it look like an animal stole it. Which is common here, I just hope the peacekeepers don't notice that more homeless children = more food stolen. But it's illegal to be a homeless child here, so if your family dies you are sent to another. However, of you're kicked out like me, your family has to take you back, no matter what. Well, unless you're 18, but I've got five good years left on the streets. Well if I became a victor I'd have my own house, food, and everything I don't have now.

I look up, seeing my brother slowly take in the watermelons. I move in to get a closer look; after all, I haven't seen him in years. He hates me, but I can't bring myself to hate him, he's my brother. While getting a better look at him I tripped. I couldn't even trip quietly; I made a loud noise that shouldn't even be possible for someone who eats out of a garbage can. My brother looks up, sees me then smiles. Why?

"Look what the cat dragged in, finally had enough of the streets, huh? You always were a weakling that broke quickly."

"Will, please, I'm not coming back. I just needed food, please, just let me leave in peace." but he doesn't, he walks over to where I am, then spits on me. I'm still struggling to get up, and then William hits me in the ribs with his foot. It was a sturdy hit that knocked me down again, coughing up blood.

"Look here, little Ethan can't get up. I think I'll help him." I feel another hit on my back, rage rushes through me and I take out my pocket knife. It startles him and I'm finally able to stand back up.

William recovers from his shock to punch me. Assuming I don't know how to use the knife, I grab his wrist and twist it. Then I take the knife and cut him, it's not deep, but it's not a light scratch either. But if you just look at Williams face, you'd think I stabbed out his heart and replaced it with a potato. But he's been spoiled all his life, he probably has never been beaten, the opposite of me. I pull out the knife and run, faster than I ever have before, exiting the farm in minutes. Once I reach an ally of a familiar hotel I sit down, catching my breath. I seem to have just realized what I've done, I hurt Will, my brother. How could I? And most importantly, will I be arrested? My rational side says no, I was always the runt and Will wouldn't want to hurt his pride by saying I won in a fight, even if I had a knife. And I'm not even good at close range that was an accident.

But inside I panic, it's really over for me, isn't it? I can't relay on Will not telling, after all it's a perfect opportunity to have me arrested. And when I'm arrested I'll be whipped, and then I'll die. I suddenly hear footsteps; I turn my head to see Enola, my only friend. I feel tears in my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. Enola sits next to comforting me not knowing what I've done.

"What's wrong?" She asks, and I tell her, everything. I can tell that I've shocked her; I'm not exactly the stabby type. But soon her mind goes into overdrive, searching for a plan to keep me safe. I want to tell her not to bother, that I'm screwed, but I don't. Because part of me still hopes that I'll be still alive in the outcome.

"The hunger games…" she mutters. I know what she's talking about, and I'm immediately stressed. She wants me to volunteer, because I can't be arrested if I'm a tribute.

"I'll do it…" It's not like I'll amount to anything here anyway.

Olivia (Livie) Madron D10

"Livie, you smell" Rowan says

"Rowan, I work in a slaughter house. Let's see you go in there for ten hours a day and come out smelling like flowers." I reply, he always knows what to say to either make or ruin my day. This time it's the latter, I think.

"Come on, lighten up, it's reaping day!" I wiggle my eyebrow at him, leave it to Rowan to be the only happy person (escorts don't count, I personally believe that they're not people.) on reaping day.

"So… if you were reaped, do you think you would win?"

"with those careers? Nah, but it would be fun." I sigh, Rowan truly is an idiot.

I look at the time, and we have to leave. I race Rowan to the line where they take our blood. After we're done we sit in outskirts of the area, people are slowly filing their way into the sector. The escort speaks in a cheery voice, a contrast to all of district ten.

"Now we're having some technical difficulties but why don't I tell you a story to pass the time." yeah right, they probably just forgot to rig the reaping so they are taking their time to do it.

It turns out we're lucky that the escort meant a video when she said story. I'm certainly glad, everyone here is too old for story time. In the Capitols opinion we're old enough to be slaughtered without a good contribution to society. Other than having people gain money in bets off our deaths. I look at the video, it's a hunger games re-run, and it's the one where the tributes were stuck in a giant Playground. I remember that one of our victors was in this one, what an appropriate thing to show at reaping. Our escort must think that this will want us to volunteer, to see the glory we'll get from indirectly and directly killing people.

I actually remember this one; it's one where the victor was from ten. I see, the Capitol must really need volunteers. I see the escort pause the video at a particularly gory part to tell us that the connection is back. I honestly want to cheer; I can tell that one of the mentors, Ingus, is relieved. Now that I think about it, I believe that it was his games. The escort walks over to the reaping bowls and grabs a slip; I forgot to see whether it was male or female, whatever. I'll see later.

"Rowan Wang"

I grab Rowan's hand; no… it can't be him. He can't fight, barely anyone in this district can. I see someone run up to the stage; looks like the video had gotten to someone. But I don't really seem to mind anymore, strange. I'm hugging Rowan now, he's safe. I watch as the escort moves to draw a girl's name, in about ten seconds, Rowan and I will be safe. I'm grateful to that Volunteer, but I really hope he knows what he's getting into. He's only around thirteen after all, he definitely can't win. Maybe he has more personal reasons for volunteering; he looks poor so maybe he's trying to get money. Who knows?

"Olivia Madron"

Ethan Milner D10

I watch as the girl makes her way to the stage. She must have been friends with the one I volunteered for. By the end of the video I doubted myself, but now I know I can win, the greatest opportunities have the greatest risks. And I think  
I'll take my chances.

_

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male:

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male:

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Nicole is cunning and she would try to do anything to save herself. But when she finds a trustful friend, she'd do anything to save the person no matter what happens. (BlueCreation )

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Fuscous is a cruel, soulles being who will always be  
called a psycopath because he isn't able to feel any positive emotions. This parentless kid is the person that you will meet in your worst nightmares. (ChocolateTear)

Female: Nadia Kovak- Rebellious angry teenager who is in the games to prove herself against the capitol. (Vostok) BB

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when hes reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, hes determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence? (Shipwreckedd)

Female:

District 7: Lumber

Male:

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Fleance has thought of nothing but being a big brother since he found out his mother was pregnant, but what lengths will he go to in the games to know that she'll be proud of him someday. (Shipwreckedd) BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- Does he hates the Capitol? More than anything in the entire world. (ChocolateTear) BB

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy. (sweeneytoddgurl) BB

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- After being abused and abandoned by his family for his weakness and aloofness, Ethan saw the hunger games as an opportunity to have a better life, or to die trying to have a better life. (Vostok)

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- A farmhand and son of the local doctors reaped on  
his 18th year. Feels cheated, but isn't letting it get to him. (Vostok)

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy) BB


	11. D11 reapings

D11 reapings

AN: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Half way there people! Those people who are just reading it for fun, please submit a career, if you do two careers then one won't have to be a bloodbath! Anyway, so it's true Fuscous is strong, but he's just another career. Just stronger. Your tribute has a mostly equal chance at winning, so don't be too worried.

Dave Picket D11

"you sure you don't mind?" Charles said, he asks this every time and my answer still doesn't change.

"Charles, you have a wife and seven mouths to feed. Your backyard is full of tracker jackers that will attack if I don't get to them soon." it isn't really uncommon in the poorer areas to have tracker jacket nests by them. In fact, Rue, (AN: I love you Rue! You should've been victor, not Katniss!) their oldest child had been attacked once, she was lucky I was there to heal her wounds with the medical plants surrounding the area. Yes, it was illegal to steal the plants, but I honestly don't mind. After all, if it comes to saving a life, law doesn't matter.

He nods and leads me into the backyard; I grab an axe and a match and started making kindle. I watched the fire as it burned, waiting for the next step in the long, dreary process. I take out a fan then sweep the smoke over to the nests of the tracker jackers. I do this for fifteen minutes, making sure that the beasts armed with stingers are completely sedated. I wouldn't want Charles's family getting stung or me for that matter.

I then climb the tree, I'm not that good compared to the others in the district. But I haven't had a problem yet, Rue on the other hand is extraordinary at climbing. I take the axe and saw the branch off, holding on too it do it so the Jackers don't hit the ground. It might piss them off, which might result in my death. I wrap the hive in a towel, made of special leaves that are strong enough to stop the tracker jackers from escaping. But it lets the heat in so the jackers can be cooked; well at least that's the plan.

Once I'm back on the ground I throw the nest into the fire, I can almost hear their little screams. Normally I'd be a little sympathetic, but they were created by the Capitol to kill, and now we're (The districts) stuck with them. What fun. Since my parents are doctors, we see a lot of Jacker victims. Which resulted in me learning the plants that heal Jacker wounds, it also started my Jacker extermination business.

"Dave, what are you doing?" I turn around just as I'm about to climb the tree again, to burn the remaining nests. I see Rue, who is standing curiously near the fire.

"Those bee's, they aren't exactly nice. The same ones that attack you that one time, remember?" I can the fear I Rue's eyes at the memory.

"Can I watch?" Well that's a surprise; I think it over for a minute.

"Yeah, but can you watch from the house? Just to make sure the bees don't find you." I find this a pretty good compromise; after all, when she's older this may be her job.

I climb the tree as Rue studies me, I saw off the remaining two nests. Then at a snails pace I make my way down from the tree, on two legs and one hand. I wrap the hives then burn them; I suddenly feel a sting in my right arm. I quickly pull the stinger out then smash my hand against the Tracker Jacker, killing it. Luckily no more than that one escaped, I rummage through my bag with my good arm. My arm feels completely numb, but not for long, that's just the endorphins delaying the pain.

I grab the cure from my stash of leaves. I place it on my forearm, I feel relieved instantly. I'm glad I'm not injured for reapings; After all, I just have to get one last one out of my way.

Nightingale Dessen D11

Great, he's still drunk. Not on a hangover, and definitely not close to being sober. I've been hiding all night, my siblings had all spent the night at a friend's house. While I've been comfortably in a cupboard, I've obviously drawn the short straw in life. When my dads sober, I can tolerate him, but when he's drunk no one can. He lost his job one day when he was recovering from drinking on reaping day, which is day that he drinks the most on.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out why my dad drinks mostly on reaping day. But he still hadn't told us what relative or friend or whatever of his was reaped. I finally slide out of the cabinet, but even in a drunken state, my dad has good eyes.

"Didn't know you was there, Hun. Scared of ya big ol drunk dady, huh?" he says in a drunken state, slurring over his words and flopping like a fish in his seat.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, daddy…" I suddenly wish I hadn't said that, one thing I've learned from dragging my dad home from a bar is that you don't piss off drunk people.

"Oh it's all right, come on babe, your sixteen. Have a drink." I want to remind him that I'm fourteen, but that doesn't really make a difference. It's sick that he thinks I'm one of the bar maids or something.

I walk out of the house, groggy from my confrontation with dad. Sometimes I wonder how the family can afford his liquor, I just want to cut him off it and see what happens. He'd probably just go to a bar though, curse him being an adult.

I walk down the very street I yelled bloody murder then faked my own death. Funnily enough, a doctor came and almost pronounced me dead but then I sneezed. It's hard to lie down on the ground here, alright? It's filled with dust, nits and all sorts of other nasty stuff. You could say I'm a prankster, but I prefer the term, 'the player of pranks', much more original.

I feel a drop on my hand and immediately check it. Damn, it's raining, what fun and it's six in the morning, exactly. Unusually well timed rain means its artificial, when we get into a drought season the Capitol helps is out by making it rain at six everyday. But on reaping day? Come on, how hard is it for you to delay it for an hour? By the time I get to the reapings it's pouring, the escort conveniently has an umbrella to protect her from the rain. While the rest of us are left to be soaked.

Our escort Islandia has um… face difficulties. In other words she's ugly; she's obviously had surgery done to her by the Capitol. I can't tell if it was after or before whatever accident she had (*cough-birth-cough*). Islandia starts to talk to us; we always love talking to her. Since her stupidity boosts our self esteem.

"Looks like the whole district forgot their umbrellas today!" She says in a happy tone. I yell out and tell her 'we're too poor to afford umbrellas because we don't get paid enough growing your soon to be barf!''. But it's lost in the rumbling of the rain, not suspicious at all.

"We'll start with the girls because they all just look so cute!" I'm not sure what to say about that one. Here they choose a certain sector of eleven every year to get reaped, so most of the time we're safe. But every seven years it comes back to us, so after this one I'll be practically fine.

"Nightingale Dessen" Ha! Sucks for her! Wait? Well that royally sucks *ss.

I walk up to the stage, unsure of what I should be doing. Well at least I won't live to see another drunk person again.

Dave Picket D11

I watch as the fourteen year-old makes her way to the stage. Wait a second… is that zombie girl? My mom wasted fifteen minutes hearing no heartbeat and Zombie girl woke up a second before my mom was about to pronounce her dead! In fact, if I remember correctly, she sneezed on my mom! I wish I could say I'm glad too see her reaped, but I honestly can't hate her. It was hilarious!

"Dave Picket"

Well… there goes my good mood. At least I know who zombie girl is now.

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male:

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male:

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Julian's the stereotypical jerk, but with a secret romantic and soft side that only his ex-girlfriend (his first and only love) has seen. He's determined to win and bring more honor to his prestigious family, but how can he do that while protecting the only girl he's ever loved? (sweeneytoddgurl)

Female: Olivia Medina- Olivia: Olivia's the shy, introverted quiet girl that hardly anyone notices at  
school, and who rarely lets anyone into her life. Will she stay true to her  
first and only love Julian, or will her secretly manipulative nature take  
over? (sweeneytoddgurl)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Nicole is cunning and she would try to do anything to save herself. But when she finds a trustful friend, she'd do anything to save the person no matter what happens. (BlueCreation )

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Fuscous is a cruel, soulles being who will always be  
called a psycopath because he isn't able to feel any positive emotions. This parentless kid is the person that you will meet in your worst nightmares. (ChocolateTear)

Female: Nadia Kovak- Rebellious angry teenager who is in the games to prove herself against the capitol. (Vostok) BB

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when he's reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, he's determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence? (Shipwreckedd)

Female:

District 7: Lumber

Male:

Female: True Whittier- True has learned from a young age that she has to lookout for herself, but will her lone wolf attitude help her, or hurt her in the games. (Shipwreckedd)

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Fleance has thought of nothing but being a big brother since he found out his mother was pregnant, but what lengths will he go to in the games to know that she'll be proud of him someday. (Shipwreckedd) BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way. (blackhearts33)

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- Does he hates the Capitol? More than anything in the entire world. (ChocolateTear) BB

Female: Sonya Saranglo- Sonya may be small and weak, but she'd do anything to return to her small family and for things to return to a quiet normalcy. (sweeneytoddgurl) BB

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- After being abused and abandoned by his family for his weakness and aloofness, Ethan saw the hunger games as an opportunity to have a better life, or to die trying to have a better life. (Vostok)

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- A farmhand and son of the local doctors reaped on  
his 18th year. Feels cheated, but isn't letting it get to him. (Vostok)

Female: Nightingale Dessen- A small girl with midnight eyes that reflect the soul, Nightingale's talents at evasiveness and escape and deception are key to her survival. Funny and sarcastic (almost rude), you better keep an eye on your pastries. (Trapped In Narnia)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy) BB


	12. D12 reapings

AN: here's the list so far and the district 12 reapings. The next district I'll do is the next one that's completed. I'm open to criticism and please tell me if I replaced your character with a depressed emo person. I do that sometimes.

District 12 reapings:

F12 Piper Pillock:

Slaughter, that's what the hunger games have done. I used to find them as a mode of entertainment, I may have even enjoyed them, I know I was scared but still. But now, I'm different. Sometimes I wish I didn't change, but I know that reality is what we all really want to hear, no matter how depressing. Well if I wasn't scarred for life… I'd still be a spoiled little rich girl. I feel more evolved every day, one step away from the monster that I once was.

But today, is reaping day. I have to dwell on these things in respect for those who have died. Whether I like the mood it puts me in or not. I sit on the corner of the block nearest to my house. I wish I was never treated differently by others, and then I may have been born the way I am now. Without lies to deceive me, the thought makes me smile. I walk to the nearest area around the fence of reaping place. They're still setting up, I don't mind. I watch, trying to wipe the smile of my face, and failing which only results in me smiling more. I guess I'm just happy, I randomly laugh but luckily no one was in earshot.

...

Koal Morrison D12:

Anger, that's all I feel, ever. I feel that I can trust no one. Even the word 'trust' is foreign to me. Which isn't fun. I can't control my anger, which can make problems for me. But I find that the scars on my back from the two sets of whippings I've had are like trophies. I know what my real anger is directed upon, but it's not something I can beat the living s**t out of. Unless I just go to the edge of the arena and punch the force-field, yes, it technically is suicide. But I don't really mind, I'd consider it worse to be killed by a peacekeeper.

I file myself into my section. I feel strange; it must be an emotion other than anger. After all, that's what I'm used to. Sadness… that's what I feel, I don't like it, but I can tell its not leaving anytime soon. So I ignore it, like the rest of the world. The escort reads the stupid treaty, I start to wonder if she can read anything else. She pulls out a slip from the girls bowl of doom, sensing that the entire district just wants this to be over.

"Piper Pillock" that chicks the mayors daughter, right? Only one word comes to mind when I remember what I can of her. Bloodbath.

…

Piper Pillock D12:

I hear my name, and the reaction is instant. I cry, luckily I'm not making animalistic noises or anything overly embarrassing. The grimness is soon replaced by determination, which I use as fuel to bring me to the stage. Making my tears no longer the tears of a sad, weak, girl, but tears from the sorrow of a calm, determined and emotionally strong girl. I manage a weak smile, waiting for the boy tribute to be called. Heck, in my last days I may be able to have a real friend. Not just a person that I just say hi to in the hallways but maybe a person that I can have an emotional connection with. The escort gives me one more dramatic look and walks to the other side of the stage. And draws a name, I don't recognize it; I believe that's for the better.

"Koal Morrison"

…

Koal Morrison D12:

Great, I've got my wish. Now while tributes are ripping each other apart with their hands, I get to shamelessly bang my head against the force-field. I look up at the peacekeepers that are approaching me; I reward them with a little smirk. In their confusion I punch one, near the back of his head. He doesn't crumple, but is knocked to the side. I aim a kick to the face of another; I make contact with helmet and manage to knock it off. Unfortunately he grabs my foot, I fall to the ground, my foot still in the Peacekeepers grasp, he drags me like that to the stage. When I am finally dragged to the stage, I can't help saying what I do next.

"Real men use their fists! You slimy b*****d!" right then I'm dragged to the justice building, no detours at all. And I really couldn't be happier.

-

Tribute list:

District 1: Luxury

Male:

Female: Silver Hartford- Silver Hartford may look sweet and friendly but be warned, because you will soon find out that this is all a façade. Underneath, she is a determined young woman who won't let anyone get in her way. (Phantasia515)

District 2: Masonry

Male:

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Vixen is a spitfire 12-year-old girl who isn't going down without a fight. Her sharp and malicious tongue might cut you down before her weapons will. ( incubiis)

District 3: Technology

Male:

Female:

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- Cotton Steele is a kind young man who actually enjoys everyday things. The clouds in the sky grab his attention frequently but when he tries to tell people about the beauty of it all they look at him as if he is speaking another language. Many people look down on him because he is one of the poorer rich people in the district so many are just waiting for him and his father is fail under the pressure. (Ashbuggy)

Female:

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male:

Female:

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 18 year old Jude is furious when he's reaped after he  
is so close to being safe. With a new passion, he's determined to make a stand in the games, but when the time comes can he handle the violence. (Shipwreckedd)

Female:

District 7: Lumber

Male:

Female:

District 8: textiles

Male:

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- Evan is a fire-loving, water-hating orphan. She loves gore and blood and has no issue in ruthlessly killing people who get in her way.

District 9: grain

Male:

Female:

District 10: live stock

Male:

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Olivia (Livie) is a small girl of great intelligence and big plans that could possibly give the others a run for the victor crown. (d11olive-24)

District 11: agriculture

Male:

Female:

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- is a strong fighter who will do anything for his  
friends. However he is easily provoked and win mercilessly kill when angered. (tonmber1)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- Piper "Cherry" Pillock is a redheaded shy girl. Being the mayor's daughter, she can afford doing charity work for her district so every other day she hands out free food. Mostly she does this to see a smile on their faces as she always is forced to see their grim faces during the Hunger Games. Cherry may be small but she is a competitor to look out for in the games. (Ashbuggy)


	13. GameMaker chapter 1

Chapter 14

AN: Thanks for the reviews! First part of the series plot! Lol I made Steven Fillburg to be the opposite of a Mary Sue. Raynan Fields is meant to model after me but I made him a boy and he's much more serious than I am.

Pov of Raynan- Head Game-maker

-7 months before reapings-

The others don't like my arena; they say it could start a rebellion. I don't blame them though, but they don't have any better ideas so we have to go through with it. Re-creating a city will take lots of time and the others keep arguing like children over stupid details.

"What about food? How will they get food in the arena?" I sigh, looks like I'll have to interfere on this one.

"People please; we're all experienced with living in a city. Tell me, Tiberius, if you wanted food right now and there we no avoxes available, what would you do?" Tiberius is a youthful Game-maker, older than me of course, but I'm an exception to most rules.

"Walk down to the nearest machine sir." I quirk my eyebrow, finally they all get it. Their gasps make me want to fire them all, but I control my urge.

"And what stops us from putting those machines in the arena?" I ask, just so they can hear the venom in my voice.

"How will the tributes pay for the food?" Some man asks, I haven't bothered to learn his name; he'll be fired soon enough. Unbelievable, this is the Hunger Games! Not one of your silly parties!

"Tell me, Artemis, how hard is it to break open the glass or plastic to a 21st century vending machine." Artemis is a senior Game-Maker that actually has a brain, which is why I adore her so much.

"Not very hard at all sir, any weapon we stock in the Cornucopia could do it." I bet some careers could use their fists and break it just as easily.

"Exactly. You are all missing the point, in a real city there are things to help us, all we have to do is recreate them but with drawbacks." I clasp my hands together, telling my collogues what drawbacks should be used for certain situations. They get it now, and soon their creative minds are doing what they do best. It's truly joyful, seeing what their minds can do. This year will be a good one.

My phone beeps, looks like I've got a message. I open my phone and see who the message is from, it's Carter. The scientist who will create this years mutts, which I am very exited for. This is the first year we'll be giving them minds of their own. But we just tamper with their primary objective. For example, let's say the main thing that an alligator wanted to do was eat fish, we could alter that so the alligator in question would want to eat tributes instead. Before, we'd have certain people controlling a mix of a robot and a mutation, but they would move oddly and it didn't seem real. But now, the mutations will act on survival instincts, their movements will mirror those of their primary genetic benefactors. A jungle can now seem real, not just birds randomly making sounds. It will be perfect.

But this time, it isn't about the mutations. Well not my mutations in any case, it's about his. I sigh and leave the Game room. Leaving Artemis in charge so the building won't burn down by the time I'm back. I honestly feel like being Head Game-Maker is really like being the head in a family. I truly detest families…  
Carter's informed me that his vampire mutation will be participating in this year's game. And as well as what it can do, and how it thinks. These mutations were originally made as prototypes for the primary objective experiment; they were to be scrapped after we had figured out how their little minds worked. But Carter had grown fond of these robot-like humans and decided to change the primary objective to winning the hunger games.

The future-tribute Fuscous makes me think, if a human's primary objective can be to win the Hunger Games, what else can it be? Is it possible to insert false memories and make them think they are a king or a lowly peasant? Then making their primary objective be to rule the kingdom or serve the king? The possibilities are endless; does this mean that I can create an interactive arena to make it look like the tributes are actually living in a populated city? Making it so that not every human in the arena is a tribute? This is truly mind boggling, I return to my colleagues, about to tell them of my plan when I realize something. If I tell them now, one of them can easily steal the idea and take it to the president. We might not have the time to create these mutations in the next seven months anyway. So instead, I tell them about Fuscous, and what we should add to the arena due to his presence.

…

I look like an absolute idiot when I run into the patent office. It's three in the morning and I look like and absolute wreck, I have four coffee stains on my half-buttoned up shirt, my tie is done incorrectly, my dark blue hair is spiking up in all sorts of odd directions, and I have a five O'clock shadow. The person at the desk has seen me like this before and quickly ushers me into the patent room before I even say a word. Marvelous. It's a common experience if you work in a patent office to see me in this "condition" for many reasons. I usually stay up all night typing my ideas, and since I have to stay awake so I don't loose my ideas in my sleep I drink coffee, and I rush here so fast I don't have time to make myself presentable. But it gives me an edge, it also shows my determination. Which is one of my many good qualities, it also makes me look hardworking and in some cases, fierce.

"Mr. Fields, may I ask why you have rushed in here for the third time this week?"

"I'm sorry dear lady if it bothers you, but I can not begin to stop my waterfall of inspiration." I take out my documents and show them to her. She gets out a scanner and scans my work, seeing if there are arena ideas patented that are similar to mine. It's useless to even try and look, my ideas are completely original. The results are negative and she starts making the official patent for them. Many arena ideas are patented nowadays, even if you're not a Game-Maker you can still submit ideas. If we use them, then the inventor is paid graciously, Artemis and others sometimes look through the pile. Trying to see if there are any good ones, there have been a total of six ideas for arenas that we have used from outsiders. They were all splendid games but didn't have any of the magic you get from a Game-Makers idea.

I leave the patent office with arena 7001 and 7002 in my hands. Waiting to be used, I might save 7002 for the next Quell. And use 7001 sometime in the future, not directly after this one but a while before 7002. Timing doesn't even matter now; I've got to get these ideas to Snow tomorrow. Right now I need sleep, I won't deny it. I sigh, being a Game-Maker has taken over my puny life, my age seems foreign to me. I find it ridiculously hard to believe that I'm twenty, I feel more like eighty with the fatigue levels I'm feeling. I also need to do more research in history, but how? I doubt I'll have any time with my job sucking at my life force. What did I want to do before I was a Game Maker? I can't remember which is extremely sad. Wait… I remember! I wanted to study world history in collage! But I can't do that, not without leaving my job anyway.

I walk into my apartment building and collapse on my bed, still fully clothed. But I don't care, I'm going to collage, I'm smart. I know I can find a way to go without having to quit, online collage? No, not enough time. What do I do? If only I could think and sleep at the same time, maybe then I could solve all my problems.

AN: eh… I'll explain the primary objective thing in case you didn't get it. The main idea is that there will be people other than the tributes in the arena, (not in this SYOT) and they'll be programmed to do certain things. Like kill tributes, sell guns or attack intruders. So basically, the arena can be holding a living community. So it'll end up being like a big game of assassin. PM me if you still don't get it. Oh and re-read Fuscous'es chapter.


	14. Chariot rides

Chariot Ride-

AN: had a headache writing this chapter (fashion isn't my thing). If I don't feature your tribute that's because you didn't fill out the thing. I think I've run out of adjectives too… Enjoy! Oh, and I'm sorry MagzxDizzy but the SYOTS closed. I can save your character for the next in the series but this one is full.

Random Capitol citizen POV

I watch as the chariots make their way down the intricate circle. District after District, showing the mighty Capitol what they were made of, and what they weren't. What tributes don't know is that they circle they are in usually gives us clues about the arena. For example, the rim of the stage is blue, meaning that there will be water in this arena. Also, the sky is open, meaning that the arena will most likely be beautiful, and lastly, there are images reflecting the capitol everywhere, meaning that there will be an urban part of the arena. I'm actually quite glad that the tributes don't notice these little things; it would only ruin the fun.

District one makes its way onto the track, practically buzzing with happiness. Talus looks absolutely charming in his suite, its bedazzling silver decorated with other luxurious stones. Talus is the favorite to win this year, coming from his long line of victors and Capitol army generals. He stands with good posture in a military solute, which is driving the crowd mad. His partner, Silver is also a favorite, wearing a long silver dress to rival her name. Her hair is dyed a striking silver with a few gold highlights. She is much friendlier than Talus too, giving her a rather large fan base.

District two comes in next, taking most of the fair citizen's breath away. They've been dressed as gladiators, who like tributes fought to bring glory to their families. Little vixen, a volunteer at such a young age has gotten approval from many Capitol citizens. Overall she looks adorable in her gladiator outfit, her blood red cape flows behind her in the nonexistent wind. But if you look at her face, you see fierceness that no twelve year old would ever have. Clyde is next to her, loosing the little spotlight he even had as a career to vixen. He looks dashing but it isn't enough, then he does something quite unexpected. He does a flip, and then winks at the ladies in the crowd; he has now suddenly gained popularity by the looks of it.

District three follows, their tributes Olivia and Julian have had a romantic past. Today was the day we'd see whether they made up or became mortal enemies. It looks like they've made up, this year they're cyborgs. Half of Olivia's face looks like its just circuits; her left arm is all robotic and clasps Julian's right, which is also robotic. She's wearing a metallic form-fitting dress, with this performance; she's bound to get sponsors. Julian is pulling the same thing as Olivia; he holds her hand and is smiling like he won a trophy. They swing their arms up above their heads and an electric bolt surrounds their hands. Showing the raw power of their love.

After District three's electrifying performance we see District four rolling in. They're bringing back the classic mermaid and merman look, a look that is always popular. Cotton is shirtless, which the ladies of the Capitol always love. He holds a trident so well you'd think he was Neptune, the scales on his tail are each individualized. Making his outfit look expensive and magical. He seems distracted, while his district partner looks almighty and powerful. Nicole gets cheers from the crowd at her visual strength, but is it physically true? The two tributes clash their tridents together to symbolize teamwork.

The district five tributes are mutations, vampires to be exact. There has been a new fad over them ever since the book 'midnight' (twighlight), came out. Fuscous, the Capitols favorite mutation looks darkly into the ground, playing his part as Dracula. Sadly enough, none of the other tributes know about Fuscous'es "condition" which will be a good plot point for this years game. His partner, Nadia is inching away from him. She doesn't really seem to know her part, which means that she must not know what a vampire is. She is waving in a friendly way and it makes us all want to wave back, so she's got something going for her.

The district six tributes look like motorcyclist, doing ollies and tricks on their motorcycles. Luckily they have a thirty yards wide and long attached float to their chariot for extra space. Jude looks like a natural on his motorcycle, making sharp turns and doing fancy twirls. The Capitol approves and yells for more, his partner looks a little nervous and doesn't attempt anything fancy. But Avalon looks fierce and powerful all the same. She waves to the crowd but Jude and her seem to be competing for our attention, aw. Jude's winning because of his tricks but Avalon is slowly becoming more courageous. That's the spirit!

After sevens victor last year, we expected something a little more original than trees. But alas, they disappointed us. True is actually trying to be a good tree, she's smiling and waving. But her partner is sadly ruining it for her, he's actually crying. He'll be getting some pity sponsors at least, but I blame the stylists for this catastrophe. How hard is it too come up with a new costume idea? Instead of tree's they could be bushes, or lumberjacks! Maybe I should be their stylists, but apparently only the best in the Capitol are picked.

Eight comes in just in time, we were bored from Seven's bleak performance but Eight's tributes look fabulous! Evangeline, the pyromaniac looks stunning in her ribbon dress. Smiling and waving to the crowd like we were all her fan girls. I know I definitely was! Her partner looks very unhappy to be here. This is sending his potential for sponsors to the grave, a fatal move that could result in his death. He stands arrogantly above Evangeline, possibly thinking of his own awesomeness. In one of the magazines, it said that he was trying to be a good ro-model for his coming sister. But does said sister want to see him as a frowny face?

Nine comes in and the little cheering left from eight has stopped. It's completely silent. William is being shunned because of the terrible stunt he pulled at reapings. Also, their outfits are terrible. The worst in hunger games history in my opinion, Sonya's dress is made out of wheat stalks and so is Williams tux. Sonya tries to make the best out of a bad situation and gives us a weak smile. The few cheers given out to nine were for Sonya and Sonya only. William is now sitting in the corner of his chariot facing away from us, acting like a child. He's of reaping age for goodness sake! He should be less immature and selfish!

District ten has ranchers this year; stylists sometimes take a break from them being cattle to do this. Ethan looks like a rich rancher while his partner is pulling off the cow-girl look. Livie (sometimes known as the other Olivia) has her hair split into two long braids, which are extended to her mid-back. Ethan looks around, trying to pull off the arrogant look but failing. The whole Capitol knows him as the nice guy, while cute; he'll only get a few sponsors. But he looks street smart and intelligent, which is what sponsors invest in nowadays. Overall District ten has put on a better than average performance.

We are nearing the end of the show and District eleven is interesting… it's definitely a contrast to what they did last year anyway. Last year eleven wore three giant leaves for the girl and one for the boy, only. This time they were a little overdressed, different fruits covered them head to toe. And, as a little touch, they were balancing bowls of fruit on top of their heads. It was original, but impractical, both tributes looked genuinely happy to be here. Nightingale, or as her district partner calls her, zombie, did I little twirl in her fruit dress. She looks innocent but her feet easily glide across the floor, meaning she could be a threat. Her partner looks like the strong and silent type. Or he could just be scared.

Twelve brings up the read as typical coal miners, Piper, the mayors daughter look scared but is doing her best to look happy. She's obviously mad at Koal for some reason, why? They'll probably ask that in the interview. Caesar always knows the best things to ask tributes, and in some cases what not to ask. Koal, looks like a pissed off little miner, but it's not a big deal since he always looks angry. He has his pickax on his shoulder and he takes it and suddenly hits the nearest rock. It cracks open and fireworks come out, after this display Piper copies and more and more fireworks come out. This years chariot rides really have ended with a bang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I'm going to take the opportunity to explain how the trainings going to work. So instead of doing three different days, I'm going to give each alliance one chapter. The bloodbaths "conveniently" don't have allies so I'm not featuring them. After each alliance gets their chapter I'll give the tributes going solo one chapter. So five training chapters total.

Alliance list

Careers: Talus Agustine D1, Silver Hartford D1, Vivian Draconix D2, Cotton Steele D4, Nicole Lawrence D4, Fuscous D5

The Nicknamed: Jude Herra D6 (Giant), Evangeline Scores D8 (the pyromaniac), Nightingale Dessen D11 (Zombie)

1: Dave Picket D11, Ethan Milner  
D10, Olivia Madron D10

The lovers (and Koal): Olivia Medina D3, Julian Raj D3, Koal Morrison D12

Loners: True Whittier D7, Clyde Fenix D2, Avalon Caverly D6


	15. Career training

Career Training

AN: First training chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and please enjoy!

Cotton Steele D4M

I sigh, the careers have started to gather and I'm nervous. I don't want to be with these people, but I'm not sure I can ditch them and make it out of the arena alive. And of course, a normal person from district four would join. Talus is writing down our names on piece of paper, soon he'll write down our skills too. I don't really want too tell him, Talus could easily memorize the things on the list and use them against us. Apparently I'm not the only one thinking that, because the others are giving Talus quizzical looks. Soon, Vixen, the twelve year old speaks up, since none of us can. Or have the courage too.

"why should we do this? How do we know you're not going to use this against us?"

I smile remembering the conversation I had with Tanner, unfortunately Vixen might not make it in. She, unlike us, has to prove herself. And Talus makes point of that, saying that we should vote leader then see what to do. My partner, Nicole is running against Talus, she's hit it off pretty well with Silver from District one. We put it too a vote, Silver, Vixen and I vote for Nicole. While Talus has no votes, he looks really bitter about. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed Nicole during the bloodbath just too have the title. I somewhat trust Nicole more than Talus, which is why I voted for her.

"Let's make are way around the stations, too see if everyone here is worthy of the careers." Nicole orders, I follow her with the rest of the careers behind us.

We're first at knives, I'm alright with them. Not excellent but it's enough for me to keep my spot as a career. I see Silver eyeing the other tributes suspiciously, looking for prey I presume. Vixen is amazing with the knives and there's not question in our heads about weather she should be a career or not. Her district partner left us, telling us that he decided to go solo. I'm not to mad but I wished I had the same strength to do the same thing. Talus on the other hand, is extremely pissed, he's acting like the boy from two ruined his plans. He's pretty good with the knives and so is Silver, who I feel is watching me for some reason.

They added a climbing wall this year, but it looks more urban than it should. Does that mean something? I push it out of my mind; the Game-Makers would never put a clue to the arena in the training area. I'm the best at climbing and Talus is not too far behind, the girls are pretty bad at climbing and Talus looks extremely pleased with himself. But I think the girls are still more focused on scouting the other tributes, I don't really see the point to it though. All the good ones who won't join the careers are probably hiding it. We should just wait for the training scores, which is probably a more practical way to scout out threats.

I don't like the way I sound, I thought I was nice. But I'm starting to sound more bloodthirsty by the second, what happened to 'I don't have to win'? I guess I'm now just your average bloodthirsty career. So I'm normal, what I've been striving for my whole life. So why am I not happy? I'm particularly lazy at the trident section, I'm hitting the targets but they lack power. Talus and Nicole are practically slaughtering the targets; looks like I'm not getting anywhere near them if they have one. Silver is doing okay with it but looks extremely bored at this station. She's also eyeing another tribute, but I see fear in her eyes. Why?

Silver Hartford D1

I gulp, the District five male is kicking the dummy's so hard that it falls to the ground, dead. He also has a sword but uses it too viciously decapitate the dummies, instead of stabbing them. Sometimes two in one swing, it's scarier when I realize his blade is dulled. He's a career, that's for sure, a real career. Not like Cotton who is somewhat skilled but is a probably a softie, not like Talus who is more worried about organization than winning. This guy will kill and like it, bite someone's arm off and suck the blood. I need him as my ally, he's now a career, I see the others staring now. All the tributes in the room seem to be staring.

I nudge Nikkie and she knows what to do. I watch her go up to the guy and it looks like he accepts. He follows Nikkie back and we introduce ourselves, but I can tell from the look in his eye that he already knows who we are. Part of me wants to kill him now; he'll be having too much fun in these games if we don't. I've been assessing all the other tributes instead of working; everyone besides Fillburg is laying low. But Fillburgs best makes me want to shoot him; he can't throw a dagger more than five feet! Next we go to the sword station, Fuscous (District five weirdo) excels here and so do Talus and Cotton.

We go to the plant station as a break and we all fail. But we didn't really try learning anything besides Cotton, who's having some trouble on the simplest plants. There's a pool in the corner but none of us touch it, after all, most people can't swim. So one way to kill without a weapon is to drown. I'll definitely do that to some of the other tributes, but I guarantee I'll drown someone if there's a water component in the bloodbath. I see Vixen and Talus arguing, ugh. Apparently Talus called her by her real name, which Vixen doesn't appreciate. We must be the most pathetic career pack in history.

We were about to skip shooting but Vixen got really exited. She's really good, I'm failing but I'm not the worst. Surprisingly Fuscous and Cotton are, one reason is because Fuscous is breaking the bow. And when it's alright, his accuracy is way off. I wonder if he's bad at all long range things or is it just the bow? I don't want to make him suspicious so I don't ask. I see the lovers from three with the boy from twelve, how'd that happen? His partner is on her own looking extremely sad, yep, I'll be the one to kill her. She looks pathetic at the snares station, unable to tie a good knot. My kind of kill.

Talus Agustine D1

this is working horribly! I was supposed to be the leader of the careers. But no, the girls outvoted me and now I'm stuck as a normal career. My plan was so perfect, all I had to do was become leader, but first the district two male blows us off. Maybe he thinks he's better than the mighty careers, I'll be the one spilling his blood then. So to replace him, we get a creepy guy who we don't know if we can trust. Nicole is the worst leader ever, she isn't writing anything down at all! Silver isn't even trying to learn anything; she's just spying on other tributes.

Nadia gave us 'free time' and now I'm killing training dummies. Vivian (vixen) is shooting targets; Fuscous is sitting in his emo corner like the lights hurt him. Cotton is now swimming in the pool; I decide to go join him. He's a softie but I think he's the only one of my allies that I can take. Even if he voted against me, I can tell he was just going along with the girls. I walk over and change in the little stall they give us and soon I'm in the pool, swimming laps. He's better than me but what can you expect? He's from four. I decide to talk to the guy; I've got nothing better to do.

"Cotton, aren't you annoyed at the two guy?" he looks shocked that I spoke to him, but he soon answers.

"Not really, I mean, it was pretty brave and stuff." Cotton answers, oh. Well he has strange views on things, whatever.

"really, how?"

"Well watch him, he's alone. With no allies that he could easily have, he turned down our offer and he's actually really good." Eh, whatever.

"cool talking to ya mate."

I swim away, and then change into my land training clothes. An idea forming in my head, I walk over to the male from two. He's at the sword Station and I take out a sword; Clyde (I think his name is.) gives me a polite nod and continues his training. He's facing one dummy easily, blocking its attacks with ease. I turn on two; he looks at me for a second then knows what I'm doing. Clyde smirks and turns on three to expert, fighting them with little difficulty. I turn on another, waiting for him to tire out. Unfortunately he isn't, but neither am I, we stay like this for a while, then Clyde turns on two more while his dummy's are recovering.

I turn on two more as well, we're both sweating in a couple minutes. Now we're actually killing the dummies, once they're gone will both collapse. I see Fuscous smirk, does he really think he's better than me? I want to challenge him too but I'm too tired so I rest by the pool again. After all those years of military training this is what I'm reduced to after one fight? Hiding by the pool because I'm too tired to do anything else. Even Cottons left the pool, he's now talking too his district partner. I decide to scan the tributes, it's not my strong suit but now I'm not too distracted by the shiny weapons.

Fuscous D5

Time: 11:34  
Objective(s):  
Join careers-Finished  
Scout out most powerful non-careers- Finished  
Win hunger games- uncompleted  
Chances of winning- 70%

I can't believe my chances dropped, I'm physically superior to everyone here. Their intelligence, on the other hand, I will never truly know. Distrust three has love-birds, they seem smart but not super intelligent. From my alliance, Silver is probably the smartest. Vivian is too small and too  
cocky to win, Talus reminds me of a lost puppy right now. But his condition may improve, because his pride was hurt in the election. I'm not sure what to think of Nicole, she hasn't given me much to work with. The district two male confuses me, but I'm sure I can win in a fight. Sevens male is pathetic but the female looks pretty strong, not enough to join the careers but is a potential threat if we get caught sleeping with no guard.

District eights girl makes me nervous, I haven't found out why yet. Being around her makes my skin automatically tingle, and that's never a good sign. She's at the fire making station now; it took her less than two minutes to start a fire. I smell the smoke and I shiver involuntarily, fire's never been tested on my skin before. The scientists didn't want to risk it, so could I easily be burned to death by the girl next to me? I guess I'll have to kill her then, in the bloodbath, because she is probably the only one here you could beat me. In the Arena, I'll taste her blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alliance list

Careers: Talus Agustine D1, Silver Hartford D1, Vivian Draconix D2, Cotton Steele D4, Nicole Lawrence D4, Fuscous D5

The Nicknamed: Jude Herra D6 (Giant), Evangeline Scores D8 (the pyromaniac), Nightingale Dessen D11 (Zombie)

1: Dave Picket D11, Ethan Milner  
D10, Olivia Madron D10

The lovers (and Koal): Olivia Medina D3, Julian Raj D3, Koal Morrison D12

Loners: True Whittier D7, Clyde Fenix D2, Avalon Caverly D6


	16. The Giant, the Zombie, and the Pyromania

The Giant, the Zombie, and the Pyromaniac

AN: so if you're new I'm going to take this time to tell you that this is a REPOST. And the first time I did the reapings out of order, so please don't be too confused. I'm so glad to be back! Enjoy!

Nightingale Dessen D11

I watched the teacher person explain the medicines, where you can find ingredients in a forest and in urban areas, like we're going to have an urban arena. Jude, from district six is barely listening, like me; he just wants to get started. Once we do, I purposely start making a super-glue, it's a perfect clear color. Best of all, it's edible. I slowly pour some on the floor; Jude steps in it and tries to pull out his foot. It's actually looks ridiculously funny; finally he takes his shoe off and returns to his solution. I quickly make the remedy and pour it on the ground near his shoe. Then I pick up his shoe to return it to him.

"Um, you left your shoe over there." I say, holding it up to him. He blushes, who wouldn't?

"Well… normally I'd be convinced that I'm going crazy. But it helps that the same solution on my shoe is in one of your vials." We both smirk, understanding the stalemate we are in. I haven't had a good playmate in a while, this should be good. I go back to my area, making a solution to make someone itch, my sobered dad taught me this one. I put some on my glove then take it off, savoring it for the right moment. This one isn't for Jude though; it's for the girl from eight. Before she puts her gloves on I come up to her (with the glove on again), I'm about to shake her hand when Jude cuts in.

"That girl might look innocent but I'd be careful when shaking her hand." Stop spoiling my fun Jude! The girl from eight wiggles her eyebrows, puts on a glove then shakes my hand. She then takes the vial of the itch water and chucks it into the pool, just when the dude from four got in. All three of us wait in anticipation; suddenly the boy from four scratches his shoulder, then his leg. Soon he can't stop; all three of us are laughing our socks off. The girl from eights not even mad about me trying the itch cream on her. The boy from four is now red from scratching his body so much; he's bleeding in some areas.

"Ha! That's truly amazing; I bet it would've been worse if the water didn't dilute it." The girl says through fits of laughter.

"I'm just glad you listened to me, after all, that could've been you." Jude says, making me feel like I should contribute to the conversation.

"Ha! That's not even my best one! I can make one that makes you feel like your being burned." Mischievous grins spread through all of us, we all know what we are going to do next.

…

We hide atop the climbing wall on the second day, we don't even train anymore. We just randomly prank people, and that, in itself is training. We take our brushes and climb down the wall, coating all the red stones with the solution. We make it down right as the careers walk in; they walk over to the wall. The district one guy moves up it, claiming to not need a harness. About half way up, he grabs a red stone and yells loudly, moving his hand away from the stone. I look and see Jude and Evangeline snacking on the popcorn, enjoying the torture planned out for the career.

Soon Talus moves around the stone, conveniently stepping on a blue stone. He tries to move his leg but can't, finally he pulls his leg so hard that slips out of his boot, we're laughing hard now. Talus grabs a random stone, yellow, he is so paranoid by this point that he's surprised when nothing happens. For a whole of two seconds, soon enough, paintballs are blasted at him; they aren't exactly "paint" balls though. Exploding on contact with his body, Jude and Evangeline are the ones shooting them. Careful not to hit his face. He steps down onto a white stone, which releases a bucket full of fur. This sticks to Talus because of the previous paitballs of sticky solution.

He falls now, landing on the cushion that they have for overconfident tributes. He gets up, then sees us three, we're still laughing for many unobvious reasons. One of which is that he looks like a gorilla, or some kind of fury beast. He approaches us slowly and we run away, trying not to look back. We hear footsteps and at first we think it's the careers, but when we turn around it's eight dummies set to expert. Jude gives Evangeline the slingshot and grabs a sword for himself. Evangeline also grabs some matches, and then starts shooting the sticky solution at the dummies feet with the slingshot. I grab some rope and we get working.

While Jude's keeping the dummies away from us Evangeline is using a flaming dagger (since when did she have dagger?) and is stabbing dummies over and over again, the fire burning the wounds. Dropping four to the ground. I grab the slingshot from her belt and a few paintballs. I break open one then spread it over the rope, then I throw the rope high. It hits one of ceiling lights and attaches itself to it. We all climb up while Evangeline continues to throw paintballs at the dummies. Then strikes a match, and throws it into the cluster of dummies. Who magically burn like they are really campfires, not devious humanoid machines that could've killed us.

"I didn't know that the paintballs were flammable…" I mutter, but Evangeline smiles.

Jude Herra D6

the effing careers just tried to kill us! Fine, we turned one of their members into a yeti, but it's an improvement, am I right? Zombie, then Evan slide down the rope quickly. I follow after them to see that the boy from five has already put out our fire, which is good because burning down the building won't get us any sponsors. Talus looks ready to kill, but I honestly can't say I'm scared by a yeti. He starts yelling at his group members, who seem much more scarred than us three. The girls from four and one are watching us weirdly, since we blew our cover. It's pretty early and I realize that they might have cameras in here. Crap.

"So, Zombie, Evan. Want to call this a day or what?" they shrug with me and are about to leave when the career boy blocks the exit.

"Hah! You think you can just leave? I'll tell you this, when we're in the arena all three of you are dead." Something about the threat hits us hard, at first I can't figure out what it is. Then I feel the sudden urge to slam my head against the wall, duh! We've been having such a great time playing pranks that we've forgotten where we are. But is that a bad thing? I mean, Zombie and Evan aren't my allies officially but we work well together. We just beat up eight expert dummies after all, so we're practically allies, right? I'm about to declare it official but Evan beat me to it.

"You're right, Mr. Yeti, we'll definitely die without allies. Giant, Zombie, would you like to join me in the arena?"

"Nah, I'd rather be your friend. If that's cool with you." I say, Evan and Zombie smile.

"Same here." Zombie says, somehow, I know that together we'll make it far.

Cotton, otherwise known to us as Mr. Gotta-itch grabs Mr. Yeti and points him too the pool. Which has been purified from the day before, we leave the training area. Then we walk down to Zombie's floor because her partner (unlike mine and Evan's) lets us stay and plan pranks out there. But this time, I know it's something more sinister than pranks. Or any of the ones we've ever pulled on the other tributes. We sit on the bed, our normally active minds are quiet, stupid Talus failed to kill us, but he didn't fail to set doubts in our normally creative minds. This in my opinion is just as horrifying.

"So… what's the plan for the Game makers?"

"I'll make a huge fire and cross my fingers that somebody else didn't already do it." Evan says.

"Dunno… I think I'll just make a really loud noise to get the Game-Makers attention. Zombie, you should definitely show them your poisons and other solutions. That way, they'll know to stock the ingredients in the arena."

It feels so strange, talking about the Games. I felt so distant from them when I was with Evan and Zombie; it was like being home again. Since Zombie and Evan remind me of Ginger and my other friends. But when we're put in a situation when only when come out, my mind just skips it. Even though I've only known both for a couple data, I already can't remember life without them. It's strange, I feel like they're already my best friends. I've forgotten being pissed off at the Capitol when I'm around them, I haven't felt this before. A part of me knows what it is though, happiness. (AN: I bet you all expected him to say love XD.)

Evangeline Scores D8

It's so strange, waking up from the illusion that everything's going to be all right. But you know what? If we all die we can play pranks on the careers in heaven. Because, only one can win, and I want to make sure it isn't a career. I feel a hate for the Hunger Games that I haven't felt before, and I'm determined to get my friends back to their homes safely. I, for the first time in my life, have a point. I feel stronger from it, and I'll use that strength to kill all the careers. My pranks will be deadly; I'll make fireworks that sprout out brain-sucking monkeys! Well… not that. But I'll steal all the careers food, I don't know how yet, but with Zombie and Giants help I know I can.

For the Game-Makers I'll re-create the fire dagger, all I did before is put the sticky solution on it then light it with a match. In the room I'll use some sticks to make a fire, cotton and dip the dagger in some of the chemicals in the poison area. They'll have to give me a high-score for that. Then, I'll get sponsors that'll help Giants and Zombie make it farther. We will run away from the cornucopia and survive, maybe not live. But we'll survive. Believe me, it isn't the same thing. Surviving is physical, and living is emotional. I think. You can Survive and not live, but you can't live and not survive. Does that make any sense?

No. A decapitated flaming zombie rabbit makes more sense then that.


	17. The lovers and Koal

The Lovers (and Koal)

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sure all of you are wondering how Mr. Pissed off minor got into this alliance. Beware, laughable irony

Koal Morrison D12

-Day after Chariot rides-

I sighed, I hated Haymitch, even when was sober. He acted like a pissed off raccoon, and he even had the nerve to call me one. Preppy Piper was alright, but she always sighed when she was annoyed at Haymitch and I. The good part about Haymitch was that he didn't keep the best eye on his liquor, which meant I easily steal it. And trust me; I swear I woke up everyone else in the building getting it besides the guy two feet away from me. I at first just wanted to make him angry when I stole it, but it's been easing down my anger. And, unlike Haymitch, a better person to be around. I also don't get drunk, heck; I don't even really like the stuff.

I can quit anytime I want, but 'anytime' isn't that long for me. Much shorter for Piper, whose red hair will stand out more than smoke from a fire in the arena. I doubt the careers will even bother using a weapon when they kill her. Just snap her neck; I could do it if I wanted. Effie Trinket calls us too watch the reapings, we're moving a little slower than the others. And Haymitch isn't helping, how did this drunk win the games again? I walk over too the couch, Piper sits on the other end. Farthest from me, it makes sense since I bet she was hoping for a friend. Since she doesn't have one, but instead she got me.

District one and two sicken me, volunteers for both. And one was twelve! She's throwing her life away, there's no way a twelve year old can win. Even if they're from a career district, if so, we'd have a victor younger than fourteen. But unlike Finnick she's got nothing big going for her, fine she can do puppy eyes on the Capitol. But that won't work with any of the smart tributes, who would know immediately that she's probably vicious. Bet Piper would immediately give her stuff if she asked for it, but hey, Piper isn't that old herself. What is she, like thirteen? I haven't bothered to memorize her age.

District three boy comes up, he's a little foreign looking. But he's from three, who knows? Maybe half the population looks like that. He also looks pretty well fed, so he could be rich. They actually have commentary on the tributes past since we're watching a re-run. The Capitol wants to milk the money out of each second of footage. They say his past lover is about to come up, which makes me want to barf. Idiotic Capitol, her names Olivia, I recognize the name. But it's a common name I guess; I recognize her skin tone and hair too. Whatever, she does look like she could come from Seam; she does look kind of poor.

I see her walk up and now I dash out of the room. How is that possible? How did my Ex-girlfriend get to the nerd District? It obviously isn't her, just someone who looks like her and has the same first name. It's a big country, that's possible. I'm sweating now, my ex had cheated on me with my brother, and she was almost my first kill. Well human kill anyway. How did the Capitol know that? It can't be a coincidence, I stopped believing in that the second I saw her with my brother. Fact is, I still love her, if I'm capable of that. Great, now I have to deal with the district three guy, I need to protect her. No matter how much the male dude hates me, I'm doing this for me, definitely not her.

Olivia Medina D3

"Please, just forgive me."

My choice is simple, I say yes. I'm crying, for the first time in my life I feel like I'm back in reality again. I'm not sure if I like it better than my dream world, but I accept it. I'd have to come out sometime. The rest of the night is painfully awkward, but I find it's much better than for us too get close again and die. I feel ready though, even though I haven't even begun training yet. I can kill someone for Julian; I can rip their limbs off and tear out their heart. The power I've gained from my resolve to win is powerful, I now feel completely there. Which the other tributes better watch out for.

…

-first day of training-

I've learned that I have a talent for throwing knives, which I wish I found under different circumstances. It's actually not that hard, I'm able to hit the target and still scan other tributes. The boy from District five isn't holding back and will definitely be in the careers. The pranksters formed an alliance yesterday; even though their pranks are funny the careers don't appreciate them. All three of them are strong though, maybe if I played a bunch of tricks on people they'd let me in. But I'd have to bring Julian with me, and then their alliance would be too big.

Julian and I formed our alliance yesterday, but I think we need someone else. Julian doesn't want it to be a boy, but gender won't really matter in the arena. And all the girls who I asked either said they've already got an alliance or are going solo. I was so desperate I asked the district twelve girl, but she declined without giving a reason. So I'm now looking for a strong guy who won't mind joining the alliance. The district twelve boy walks over, he's next too the strange looking guy from five. I immediately don't even want to consider him; after all, he's from twelve.

Turns out he's actually pretty strong, he knows how to kill. But he's not like the guy from five, who is too strong for our alliance. I bet he's desperate too, I bet I'll be able to easily betray him if I have too. I walk over too him and ask, as sweetly and nicely as I can. Well, without coming on to him. He turns his head side-ways as if he's considering the offer, but he just replies snarkily.

"Make me, lover girl." I can tell that this is just a formality. He's trying to see if I'm worth it, but he also looks genuinely surprised that I asked him. I walk over to the knife throwing station and throw the knives. He watches almost eagerly, meaning that he wants to be in. I do my best; I hope it's enough, since he really is my last hope for an ally. He nods to accept and I offer my hand, but he doesn't take it. I guess he doesn't trust me, well I don't trust him either so I don't blame him. It's ironic that he's right; once we're in the top eight I'll kill him. I just hope he doesn't plan to kill me and Julian earlier.

Julian Raj D3

No matter how awkward things have been with Olivia, I'm still happy. I have her forgiveness; I don't care if I die anymore. I haven't had a good life besides being with Olivia anyway, and I know that will have to end soon. My plan is simple, make Olivia victor, I don't care how. But we need another member to the alliance, since we both have trouble with basic survival. I'm pretty good with the long-distance weapons, and Olivia's amazing with a knife. This game is ours; I don't really care that the careers could kill us. We're the lovers, they'll be hated if they kill one of us and win.

It's true we're not exactly together right now. But we might as well be, in the arena we'll have too be all lovy dovy. Personally it's not my style but I'll take anything right now, and I'll most likely die anyway. We'll get a lot of sponsors thanks to our stylists too, thanks to the great costume. The other tributes that were from our District were a pile of cables, which only makes our look better. I just hope the other boy/girl in the alliance won't cramp our style. I really do hope it's a girl though, a boy might be seduced by Olivia's amazing-ness and then I'm screwed. I bet Olivia will kick his ass when I'm dead though, which will be the only upside to someone killing me.

Great, Olivia's just told me that all the girls who aren't taken have refused. I'd look for a trustworthy guy, but I'm not the best with words. I lodge my spear into the dummies head; unlike the other tributes I'm not afraid to show my skill. I can't look weak in front of the other tributes, that way I'll have the intimidation factor working for me. Careers will just kill those who look weak, but they'll give those who are strong a couple life-saving seconds. Since the careers like to pick off the weaklings, which is why there is a bloodbath. I walk back and I step in something sticky, I can't move my boot. Must have been the pranksters, I grab my bottle of water and pour it onto the ground. It's weaker but not enough, I hear laughter and I throw my spear into the target from where I am. It doesn't hit the head but it's still menacing.

I see Olivia and I quickly slip out of my boot. She's with the guy from district twelve, Koal I think. What's so special about him? He looks strong but he's from twelve, not to mention that he has a pretty stupid name. Apparently Olivia's impressed with his basic weapon and combat skills. I say loudly that he's a weakling, Olivia frowns but understands. I expect the guy too fight, but he shrugs and walks off. How dare he! Does he think he's too good for this alliance? I yell for him to come back after I realize I've been tricked. He probably did the same thing to Olivia, he's playing hard to get. Bastard.


	18. The Farmers

Alliance 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews! This is the second to last training chapter. Next I'll be doing the people who are going solos chapter. Then the Training score chapter and after that the interviews.

Dave Picket D11

It's lunch, and I'm all alone. I see the careers laugh and joke around like they're at school. Most of them are still in school, but in my district you have the choice to continue or drop out at sixteen. Only the brainiacs continue, because most of us need to get jobs to support our family. Even though my parents are doctors they don't get paid much, simply because we take patients for free. I didn't want to harvest, since then I'd be working for the Capitol. Even though my business isn't a dream job it's much better than being watched 24/7 by peacekeepers. I know for a fact that they also keep you under surveillance while you work there.

See, this guy named Shaun stole food. He helped many families greatly, he wasn't ever the skinniest kid so he was able to stuff vegetation under his shirt and the peacekeepers couldn't see the difference. But we were all grateful for it, well I didn't benefit directly but many of my friends families did. The peacekeepers would make fun of him for being fat, when he really just had a watermelon stuffed in his shirt. One day a tomato slipped out and the peacekeeper saw it, but didn't do anything. On reaping day the peacekeepers didn't make fun of him, he got suspicious and tried to skip reaping. He got caught then was dragged back right before his name was called.

I'm stuffing myself silly; I need to gain a couple pounds before I go into the arena. Some people don't eat much, thinking that they'll get used to being fed more than properly. But it always seems like you end up asking to do the opposite of what you did. But there's no real way to see which one works better, after all, you can't be in the games twice. Unless that's a quarter quell, but right now I don't even want to think about that. Gotta get through these games first, which means that everyone but me and the peacekeepers in this room has to die first. Though it would be nice if the peacekeepers died too, it would make me feel a lot better.

I survey the alliances; my district partner is with the girl from eight and the guy from six. They're the pranksters, while most people are yelling at them to train; I'm one of the few who know they are. They can easily prank someone and the end result could be their death. The sticky solution could make tributes be forced to walk barefoot, that'd really hurt the careers. I doubt they like being barefoot, they are used to the shoes protection. This means that they'll have more trouble running barefoot than people from the poorer districts. Setting traps is also essential to getting food in a forest, and killing tributes.

The lovers and the district twelve guy outwardly seem stable. But the lovers are probably so in love that they wouldn't bat their eyes at killing the other guy. He seemed really angry at everything; you'd think he'd be a loner. Maybe he is, but is planning to betray the lovers, overall, not the alliance I want to be in. And I need an alliance, I need someone who I can be close too, or I'll get lonely. I see the boy from ten walk over, my mentors told me that he lived on the streets, even though he had a family. I sympathize for him; he sits in front of me. And I decide to start a conversation.

Ethan Milner D10

I've realized that training isn't to much different from living on the streets. Walk around aimlessly and don't draw attention to yourself, funny how it's similar. I'll bet my one in twenty three odds that my "family's" celebrating. I can't blame them; my brother probably tattled that I cut him. As if he didn't deserve it, after all the beatings I've been through I can guarantee that he's not even hurt badly. But I still bet moms cooing over her son that was hurt by his little brother, not the son that she beat herself. I don't know what I did to make them hate me, at first my mom would say I was the only one to blame when I cried about my beatings.

Funny thing is, I believed her. I was destroying myself because I ended up thinking everything bad that happened was my fault. But then I found a friend, I was given the strength to stand up to them, so I did. I was hit harder than I ever was before, I know that, but it hurt less. Knowing that it wasn't justified, yeah, I know it's strange. I was finally able to leave, and I was never happier when I was starving in the streets. So take that family. I'm barely eating, and no, it's not for strategic reasons. I feel more alone than ever right now, being in the same room as my future murderer.

I walk over to the boy from elevens table and I sit across from him. He's much older than me, but I feel safe around a big guy like him. He doesn't shoo me away so he must like me a little bit. I lay my arms on the table and rest my head on top. I really don't understand how we're supposed to sleep, I don't even have nightmares. I just can't fall asleep, which will probably be the reason I die in the arena. I'll be sleeping through the bloodbath, and the careers will probably slit my throat. Right now that sounds great, dying in my sleep, but the careers will probably torture me first.

"This is just lovely, isn't it?" I look up to see the boy from eleven talking to me. It's weird to be talking to someone I don't know but I answer. I'm not completely sure why, maybe I'm just bored and I'm so desperate that I'll settle for small talk. Which usually only depresses me.

"I know right? I wonder how all the careers seem to immediately get along."

"They don't, if you look closely you'll see that the twelve year old and the guy from one hate each other."

"So we can bet on the two simultaneously killing each other?"

"It's a possibility…" it's fun talking to this guy, he looks strong and is probably more observant than any other person in the room. He'd be a good person to guard my back, and he wouldn't be sitting alone if he had allies. The pranksters never seem to leave each others shoulders, same goes for the others, except they're not as extreme with it.

"Well I better not disturb the other people at this table so I'll go." it's funny because there isn't anyone anywhere near us. Kind of giving off the image that we smell or something.

"One question, before you leave. Wanna be allies?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Olivia Madron D10

Right now I really want to change my name to 'Lizard Madron' why? Because the other Olivia is upstaging me. I admit I'm not much, but how hard is it to make sure that people with similar names aren't in the same games? My mentor herself said that my only chance to get sponsor gifts is to hope people get confused and sponsor me instead. I'm just glad that Rowan isn't here, he'd be laughing his head off at me, I can't even get a sponsor because no one knows who I am. In the justice building Rowan told me to make a big show so I'd get attention. That way I'd be known, kind of like the guy from nine, who is infamous for what he said at his reaping.

At least when no one knows who I am I'll have less chance of being a target. I'm great at making traps, which isn't really surprising. I've always been able to understand complicated things, but I've failed in practice. I'm able to make snares that would kill someone in a matter of minutes. And since no one goes to snares station anymore no one suspects that I'm a threat. Which is how I'm going to kill them all, just by setting multiple traps in the arena. It's a win-win situation really, I'll either get food or I'll kill a tribute. Making me one step closer to home, because I want it more. All twenty four of us want to survive, but I want to more. So I'm special.

But in order to set these powerful traps I'll need allies to protect me. And to help gather materials, since snares take a lot of stuff. Especially the one I'm planning, it'll probably be epic. Maybe I should ally with my District partner, Ethan, we haven't talked much but that's because he's shy. After lunch I saw him with the boy from eleven, I think they're allies now. Luckily they come over so I don't have to approach them and look desperate. Wait… am I trying to ask these guys out or trying to have them allies with me in a mega fight to the death? I'm starting to think that it's the same thing.

I have a friendly chat with Ethan, since I know him better than Dave from District eleven. I mention that I don't have an alliance; I let the awkward pause settle. Making them feel guilty if they don't let the little twelve year old in their alliance. At the same time I complete my death snare, and the expert approves. The two look at each other and I feel the question forming before they ask it. Of course I say yes, and now we're a little happy pack of three people. I quickly mutter to them my plan for a snare; Ethan says that we'll never get the materials, while Dave says it'd hard, but not impossible. Thank you Dave.

I let my mind wander to what the arena will be like. I know it's impossible to predict them; maybe we'll be lucky and get a forest. This will be a good arena for our alliance, especially when I set the traps. But there isn't any way to predict the arena; the Head Game-Maker hasn't shown any common theme in his two arenas. Most have a trademark theme, like having a lake with a monster or having similar mutts. Too bad we aren't allowed to have a biography of the Head Game-Maker. Then I'd be able to predict the arena, I bet the Capitol people know special tricks to figure it out. Ha! I've never wished that I was a Capitol citizen ever except for right now.


	19. Going Solo

Going Solo

AN: thanks for the reviews! Know that all alliances are subject to change whenever I feel like it in the arena.

Clyde Fenix D2

I've found that training is actually pretty boring unless you've got a challenge. I've easily beaten the trainer, which isn't that surprising. I bet he's beaten every year by some career, even though I'm not joining them, I'm still trained. Everyone in my district is, I've seen Vixen train a couple times. So I know her strengths, everyone else has pretty stereotypical strengths. The people from eleven can climb; the people from four can use tridents, that sort of thing. I haven't seen anyone I would ally with yet, but that's because everyone's afraid of me. And they should be, I'm still a competitor.

I've been thinking that I should send my message in the interview as well as in the arena. In case the careers go after me, which I doubt will happen. They want to get their kill list as high as possible in the bloodbath, they won't waist their time on the stronger tributes who'll actually put up a fight. After all, most careers care about quantity more than quality of their kills. Which is one of our main differences, other than I won't actually enjoy the killing. But it's for the greater good, being a victor and sending a message of individualism. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to kill someone.

I know it's the same action as killing an animal, the same swing to the same area. But emotionally, will 'I stabbed the rabbit' be the same as 'I stabbed the tribute?' probably not. But I can't waist my time thinking about that, especially when I have to learn survival skills. I'm terrible with the plants, the only reason I'm scoring pretty well is that I'm choosing the opposite of what I want to. But sometimes, the gross plants really do gross things to your body, which shouldn't be surprising. To the careers it's probably obvious, but they won't have to go hungry in the games.

For the first time since I've gotten here I've realized this won't be a walk in the park. I can kill all the other tributes easily, but I'll die of starvation if I don't have food. I'll have sponsors but they'll ditch me in the final eight, why? For the remaining careers of course. Since they've always got the best chance of winning, unlike the guy from two who doesn't have any allies. Out of the careers is only align myself with Cotton, the guy from four. He seems nice and stable, so he won't go crazy on me. And I wouldn't be surprised if he ditched the careers at some point, unable to take the bloodlust.

So he's now my 'if we meet in the arena' Allie, he should be honored. But the likelihood of that happening is slim, since he'll be with the careers. All the other alliances are alright, not amazing though. The pranksters will probably prank themselves off a cliff, or they'll betray each other. Since you can't exactly trust sneaky people, even if you are sneaky yourself. The people from ten and the guy from eleven seem weak to me. Or they just haven't made an impression on me yet. Most likely the latter, since I don't underestimate my opponents. The lovers will kill their other alliance member and one will probably commit suicide when the other dies. So they're not a problem.

Avalon Caverly D6

It's the last day of training and I'm honestly too tired to do anything. I suffered all this morning with my escort talking about interviews and how I can be a 'proper lady'. I snapped and told her that she could shove a brazier up my ass and I still wouldn't be a proper lady. She got all quite and I swear I heard her reply 'quite so'. I don't even know what to do for the Game-Makers yet and there isn't a whip anywhere. I've seen tributes use them in past games but I can't find them. I even buckled down and asked one of the weapons trainers. Only to get an 'I don't know', don't they work here like every year?

I wonder if you can dye your hair before you go into the arena. I don't see why not, that way my red hair won't be seen from miles away. The other redhead should do the same, but she seems pretty depressed lately. Maybe she's given up hope, or she may not have anything to live for. I've got a boyfriend and a best friend to get back too, I haven't failed them before, so I won't now. I just have to wait out the battles and injure people so they'll be too weak to fight me in the finale. Simple, but it works for many other tributes, or at least till the Game-Makers push them with the other tributes.

An Allie would just slow me down, whine about being hungry, and in the end, they'll die. So there's no point to it really, other than using them for sponsors. True, I haven't made my mark yet, but the Capitol will just have to be patient. Trust me; all I need in the arena is to have someone slit my throat while I'm sleeping. With my luck I'll wake up right then and be all like 'I thought we were friends!' Which will only make my kill more dramatic and amazing, but, at the end of the day, I'll still be dead. This is just a little too permanent for me, so I'll just stay safe and sound on my own.

My district partner is with two others, playing pranks on people. I want to yell at them but they seem to be happier than the careers, and they wanted to be here. They seem really close, like they've known each other for years, not three days. That will be what kills them in the end, same with all the other alliances. The people who are going alone are probably the smarter tributes. or they are so hopeless that they can't get allies, like the guy from seven. I've always thought that seven could be a career district of they wanted to. But this guy crushes my thoughts; maybe he's trying to pull a Johanna Manson. Somehow I doubt that.

I'm actually starting to miss the assembly line, yes the tasks were tedious and the line went annoyingly fast but it was easy. Tiring, hot and even a little scary but it was easy. The exact opposite of winning the Hunger Games, which I wish was now some kind of game show about food assembly lines. Then district six would win every year, well not me, I only work when we're not doing well. This is about twice a year for a month, so I'm not expert. The assembly lines are overcrowded too, since the Capitol has a no unemployment policy, unless you're old or injured. Which some people don't mind since they are such slackers they wouldn't get a job if they begged.

True Whittier D7

I'm starting to just watch the clock now, shamelessly waiting till trainings over. Because I'm done training and I'm ready, all I need in life is an axe. I'm rich enough to get food, and I know my mentors are smart enough to give me bread instead of a Capitol meal. I'm not exactly starving myself but I'm eating extremely healthy, only fruit and vegetables, sometimes meat. I really don't want to get used to fattening foods, it might affect my performance. Since fat only turns into energy after you've burned up all the carbs. Which will take a while; I'm glad I paid attention in health.

I've been spending most of my training time learning survival skills, because no one can get close to me if I have an axe. Medical skills are by far the most important things to learn, because the Capitol doesn't like seeing tributes slowly bleed to death. The Game-Makers would probably just send in mutts to finish them off, which isn't my preferred death. No death at all would be great, but chances are that I'm going to die. Especially since I'm not to keen on ending someone else's, but I know I'll have to. There's a possibility people think I'm weak because my partner, which I'll use to my advantage.

The other tributes know I'm loaded, they may even hate me for it. The stereotypes about rich people will take affect and they will soon think that I'm preppy, spoiled and weak. If it gets them killed, its their fault not mine. Maybe I'll act spoiled for my interview, so those who don't think of me as a weak, spoiled kid will. So basically my take on Johanna's act, except it'll be the people's own fault. I'll do almost anything to be Victor, maybe after I'll work for my brothers company. Designing weapons and my brother will probably get more money if a victor likes his axes and the other, less amazing weapons.

The worst thing other than death that could happen to me is loosing my stuff. And I'm not talking about someone stealing it, it's more like me getting lost and unable to find my campsite. So basically through my own ability to get lost, which for some reason people find hilarious. But I'll just have to travel light and with all my stuff, which every tribute other than the careers should do. Considering that at any second the Game-Makers could decide to make the games more "interesting". Nothing can kill you quicker than being out of supplies, since tributes relay on them the most.

The head trainer says that we may leave, so training's finally over. The games can really begin soon, after the Game-Maker session and the interviews. I wish they gave you three weeks instead of three days, and then I could have gotten to learn about other weapons. Since there is usually only one axe in the arena, unless a lot of tributes want one. Which isn't the case since you can't just pick up an axe and immediately be good with it. That's what swords and knives are for, since most tributes haven't picked up anything more dangerous than a butter knife before the games. Wouldn't the Capitol love that? Death by butter knife.


	20. GameMaker session

Game-Maker session

AN: Yay, I'm finally done with this monster chapter. Anyway, WEWANTOURSYOTS is starting a petition to make SYOTS allowed. So pm that account so your name can join many others trying to make SYOTS be left alone. Hopefully this will encourage FF to let SYOTS count as stories, which is why they deleted them in the first place (because they're not stories apparently). Enjoy!

Raynan Fields, Head Game-Maker

I sit down on my desk, Artemis by my side. During my leave I asked if she could take over but the President wanted Seneca Crane instead. I remember him being the idiot who asked how tributes would pay for food in the vending machines. Ugh… I hate to see an idiot like him replace me, but it'll only make my return more spectacular. The tributes this year are interesting, but the boy from nine must be killed before he can spew anymore rats barf about the Capitol. He'll be dealt with easily, and I'm not going to do what Seneca suggested. Please, he's already starting a rebellion I don't need the districts to think I that we killed him. His demise will be painful and efficient, but most of all, entertaining.

Ah, Talus, the boy from the Military/Victor family. He grabs a mace; I'm surprised to see him grab that instead of the sword he used in training, so he's hiding his best talent from his alliance. Interesting. He turns on 12 dummies, double the amount that he finished with a sword. In one hit the dummy's crumple, sometimes he takes on more than one at a time. He's smashed some of the best weapons in the process too, showing that he can use a mace on offense and defense. I'm impressed when they all hit the floor, their broken body's wires sticking out. He's got good power and stamina; I respect that, so he'll get a high score.

Silver is next, she also has a couple victors in her family, good. She takes about five spears and throws them; each one hit's the center of the target forcefully. Only at 40 yards does her power falter, her accuracy is still okay then, but not amazing. Silver the grabs the same spears and turns five dummies on, good she's showing her skills at close range too. She mercilessly kills the dummies, which are armed with a variety of weapons. After that she climbs the wall with only three connections, her two feet and one hand. The other hand is holding a spear; she's much faster than she was in training. Looks like Talus isn't the only career keeping secrets.

Clyde is next, grabbing a Sword to match his strength. He isn't in the career pack, which is strange but I like it. He turns on twelve dummies, same as Talus. But he's using the opposite hand that he used in their little game, I smirk. Clyde was smart enough not to show all his talent, like the two before him. I see a theme coming on. Clyde battles the dummies fiercely and I mentally note that he's a lefty; his speed and precision have doubled. After the dummies are gone he heads towards the knife station, I expect some boring throws but I get something different. He flips, and in the air throws the knife, still hitting the center. Excellent.

The twelve year old Vixen walks in, immediately rushing towards a bow. She hits the targets dead on, even in her small size she still hits with enough power to kill. Which is usually difficult for the younger tributes, she's good but I need more. After all, the last three performances were amazing. Vixen grabs a blowgun and turns on six dummies, all covered in armor. Vixen loads the poison darts and then proceeds to hit the weak spots in the armor, never missing, even when the dummies moved. I'm impressed, considering that the few gaps are the size of a quarter dollar. Almost impossible to spot or hit.

I sigh as I realize that I'll be getting a break from the careers. Julian walks in and I nod for him to get on with his performance. He spends his whole session throwing spears, he's okay but Sliver outdid him much earlier. I remember the improvement that he made since training though, he's a fast learner. And those are hard to come by, but at the end of the day he still has to be original. To make me remember him well enough, to not make me want to take another sip of this wine. Which I don't, out of politeness of course. I sigh when he leaves and I give him a mediocre score.

Olivia is in there quickly after he left; running towards the knives station like it's her home district. Seizing the knives and throwing two at a time towards a target, still hitting the center. I smile; it's nice to see someone doing something different. If Julian did something similar to this I would have given him a higher score. Her hits are impressive but she's tiring easily, couldn't she have held it out for another fifteen minutes? Whatever, I'm still impressed when she moves towards the dummies, hitting them with accuracy but little power. Unfortunately these hits that are in normal vital areas like the stomach are too weak to kill a tribute. Injure fatally, yes. But they won't kill.

Another from a career district, Cotton comes up; I know for a fact that he's skilled. He runs toward the tridents and spears, throwing them at the dummies accurately and powerfully. He's amazing at it, but like Julian he needs something else to give him an edge. Right now he looks like a normal career from district four who looks a lot like an older Finnick. If he wants a top score he'll have to show me he's different, in other words, special. It's as if Cotton hears my pleads when he walks over to the plants station, grabbing poisonous and healthy vegetation. Then he spreads the poisonous plants over one dummy and the healthy ones over another. The other Game-Makers are confused, idiots. They should know what he's doing; after all, they chose the plants. But I get it, he can fight and he knows survival skills, he's one to look out for.

Next Cottons partner Nicole comes in, I visibly sigh when I see her go to the exact same station as Cotton. She must not know that she's repeating her District partner; poor dear is making me compare her to the other tributes. She is almost the exact same as Cotton when throwing the tridents and the spears. But I am getting bored, I see my colleges drinking in the background. Chatting about the latest gossip in Panem like schoolgirls, I again have the urge to fire them all. Except for Artemis of course, who is now paying more attention than I am. I sigh knowing that Nicole will be given a lower score than her partner.

The real show is about to begin, Fuscous walks in. I truly pity the Game-Makers who are already drunk, they won't believe this. Fuscous strides to the weapon area, grabbing a knife and cutting into his own arm, he almost looks like he's enjoying it. I see some of my colleges gasp and I'm hit with a surge of annoyance. Have they forgotten about Fuscous already? He's practically knocking the stuffing out of the training dummies right now. After they're gone, Fuscous runs the track, faster than anyone I've ever seen. By the time he's about to walk out he shows us the same arm that he stabbed at the beginning. The cuts gone, there isn't even a scar. Amazing.

I see Nadia walk in, unfortunately she isn't as entertaining as Fuscous. But everything after him will be kind of dull, so there isn't much to do about it. Nadia heads to the obstacle course and sets the machines that aim for tributes to level six out of seven. It gives her a ten second head start and off she goes, not as fast as Fuscous but still easily dodging the tennis balls and occasional arrows. She climbs the wall so quickly that she isn't even hit once, and then she jumps over the side and lands onto the mat. She's doing well, that's for sure. She keeps running till her session is up, she isn't even panting and she's free of the usual bruises given by the tennis balls or arrows.

I watch as the first of the three Pranksters walk into the room. Jude turned on about five dummies, grabbing a club as he went. The first dummy ran at him, but as soon as it got into range Jude swung and hit it with the club. Throwing it into the trash-cans, making a loud crash. I grinned; all of my colleges were looking right now. Jude then threw the club away, and then grabbed the nearest dummy's neck with one hand. Throwing it effortlessly into the other three, who fell because of the force. Jude then grabbed one Dummy and laid it on the ground, then bent one knee over its neck and the other bent over his chest. Jude's back is on the ground, he has one arm of the dummy in-between his legs that he held to his chest. Jude pushed up his hips while keeping the dummy's arm on his chest, breaking the dummy's arm. Jude had just performed the arm-bar, perfect; I guess they call him Giant for more than one reason.

Avalon walked in shortly after Jude, whose mess was cleaned up by our amazing janitor. He really should be paid double that of whatever he is being paid now. Avalon grabbed a bow and started shooting dummies, she wasn't as good as Vixen but she was still quite good. Making red Xs with the berries so we'd know where she was aiming. Smart, by the time that the quiver had run out of arrows there were letters forming on each dummy. Spelled out by the arrows that stick to the dummies, clearly spelling out VICTOR. It was a good way to send a message to us Game-Makers, congrats Avalon.

Half way done, I couldn't really be more exited. Steven Fillburg comes up, looking extremely happy to be here. He clears his throat, I suddenly realize what the guys doing, he's reciting a poem. I'm closing my ears; it's a real… creative poem, about a handsome hero guy from Nantucket beating the snot out of 23 people. Describing details about each person the guy kills, just so we know who he's talking about. I swear that this is the first time I've ever seen Artemis drink during the Game-Maker session; it must be too much for her. I am really starting to hope that he's a Johanna Manson, I'm praying for it. Because no one can be that lame.

I sigh loudly when he leaves, I'm not the only one, Artemis is joining me. True steps in, not before asking 'he must have been really terrible, for you guys to be sweating like that' I give a nervous chuckle and motion for her to continue. True strings up six dummies, tying them together, and then grabs a formidable looking axe. She throws the axe, moving through all the dummy heads, decapitating them. Except one is still hanging by a few threads, True grunts in annoyance and rips the dummy's head off. Then slams it with her leg, knocking the whole pile of decapitated dummies to the ground.

I'm glad to see Fleance come up, he didn't do anything interesting during training, and maybe he's hiding something. Fleance grabs a knife and cuts some wire out of a dummy, then attempts to choke it or something with the wire. I'm not really sure, the lack of action is boring me and I still have a little less than half the tributes to go through. After fifteen minutes he gets the result he was hoping for, the dummy's head slid off. He holds the head like it's a trophy, no matter how impressive it was to him it's my opinion that matters. And any tribute could do that, so overall it was pointless. I give him low score and get  
ready to move on.

The second prankster Evangeline shows up, I'm already exited. I saw what the three did to Talus, all of Panem saw. Evangeline grabs a dagger then goes to the fire making station, starting a fire without matches in less than thirty seconds. Evangeline moves over to the poison area then dips her dagger into one of the flammable chemicals. Back at the fire station she dips the dagger carefully into the fire. At first I'm afraid she's going to burn herself but she doesn't. She quickly throws the dagger into the nearest dummy, which causes it to combust, since they're very flammable. I'm impressed at her resourcefulness and I give her a pretty high score.

I grit my teeth; the boy from nine is next. I understand that the districts have some things to complain about, but don't start a rebellion during my Games, wait for Seneca's. That's how I get hanged, which is just lovely. William Ross pulls a bottle of alcohol out of his shirt. Then carefully sets the match inside the bottle, it hasn't touch the alcohol yet. He closes the cap and I suddenly realize what he's about to do, I shove Artemis to the ground just as the bottle bursts over our heads. Luckily Artemis and I are unharmed; the others jackets are on fire though. I walk to the nearest fire extinguisher case and smash my fist into the glass. I grab it and spray the whole area, getting our outfits ruined but we're all unharmed. The boy was dragged out the back by the peacekeepers.

We take a long break after that, I get a new jacket and the others take off theirs. Artemis thanks me for saving her, I'm just glad that she wasn't hurt. The little squirt just got a one way ticket to hell, I have half the mind to enter the arena and strangle him myself. Sonya quietly walks in, looking at the burn marks on the walls before arming and turning on the dummies. She's quite evasive, dodging all their attacks, not getting hit once. Managing five separate attacks at once is hard, so i give her a generous score because in comparison to her partner she's an angel.

Ethan's next, grabbing a sling and shooting targets. He's surprisingly accurate, and then he goes to the food station and grabs an egg. Then he shatters some glass that we had laying around somewhere, Ethan then stuffs the now half-attached broken egg with the glass and shoots it at a dummy. Hitting it square in the chest, this hit would have done a number on any tribute. Broken glass is dangerous; my bloody wrist can prove it. I'm impressed with Ethan's other talents, he replicated the sling that he picked up earlier and is shooting targets the same way. He may even be better with his hand crafted weapon, it looks sturdy.

Olivia's next, she's the youngest none career. She walks over to the spear station and grabs some spears, then walks over to the snare station. Eyes beaming in concentration, her nimble fingers quickly work their way into the form of a powerful snare. The spears are carefully set up high, angled at a red X on the ground. Olivia turns on a training dummy then pushes it into the trap. Suddenly a rope closes around its foot, knocking it over. The dummy is then pulled forward and the spears drop, hitting the dummy in the head, chest and leg. The other tributes will definitely have to watch their step now.

After Olivia, her ally walks in, Dave, who runs for an axe. He then goes over to the punching bag and throws his axe at the chain. It breaks on contact with the axe and the punching bag falls down. Dave then viciously attacks the bag, which is filled with steel wool. Soon it's reduced to unrecognizable rubble, which impresses me. Dave shows us some of his throwing abilities with an axe, his accuracy isn't perfect but it's still enough to earn him some more points. He shows us his ability to produce a fire and his knowledge of plants. So he's pretty equal with strength and knowledge of food, he's a survivor.

The last prankster comes in, immediately running towards to poison station. Nightingale makes five different solutions, which I'm genuinely curious about. Hopefully she won't repeat the boy from nine's trick. After dragging five dummies she prepares her presentation. She pours the first solution on the dummy; it turns green immediately, signaling death. The next three are her infamous pranking solutions, the sticky syrup, the itch water and the burn simulator. The last one she pours into the dummy's mouth, after a few minutes it turns red, signaling immobilization. She's a definitely a threat.

I sigh realizing that don't have any more pranksters to look forward to. Koal walks in, obviously angered about something, which is pretty typical of him. He grabs a dummy and practices combat on it, deliberately dealing blows that could kill. Just to entertain us, he uses a choke, breaks a dummies leg, and snaps a neck. He's powerful but I'm getting bored, his anger is fading and I can't tell that he's getting bored too. But it's not like I can shout that at him, if I did he wouldn't now be doing throws on dummy's. I sigh when he leaves and I give him a mediocre score, for boring me.

Pipers at a disadvantage before she even comes in, simply because more than half of the Game-Makers are drunk. Her small form grabs an axe and she throws it around the room, but she's not nearly as good as True or Dave. She summons up the courage to grab a dummy and turn it to easy, which she makes short work of. But a baby could beat training dummy on easy, Piper understands my mind message and turns it to medium. I'm betting today's the first day that she's using a training dummy, which is probably the reason why she's so shy around it. Never less she beats it after sweating a storm.

Score list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- 10

Female: Silver Hartford- 8

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix- 9

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- 10

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- 5

Female: Olivia Medina- 6

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- 9

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- 8

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- 12

Female: Nadia Kovak- 7 BB

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra- 8

Female: Avalon Caverly- 6

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- 1 BB

Female: True Whittier- 7

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- 4 BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- 9

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- 1 BB

Female: Sonya Saranglo- 6 BB

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- 6

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- 7

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- 8

Female: Nightingale Dessen- 10

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- 6

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock- 5 BB


	21. Interviews

Interviews

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I decided to skip the bloodbaths since that was the only way to get this chapter up today. I chose their angles based on what I think that their mentors would make them do. Oh and after the headache I got from writing the chariot rides I kind of skipped the clothes too. Enjoy!

Ceaser Flickerman

I walk onto the stage, I can never get used to the lights or the screams from the Capitol citizens. I probably never will, this year I've dyed my hair a metallic blue. It's my favorite color right now, modeled after the head Game-Maker himself. Who I admire greatly, even though the man prefers the unstylish natural look. His arenas have been spectacular so far and we'll miss him for the years he goes to college. I take a seat in one of the plush chairs, prepares to ask all the tributes the right questions. Especially the boy from five who got a twelve, which hasn't been done in a while.

After warming up the crowd the District one male comes out, Talus, who is still the favorite for victor. He isn't nervous at all; playing arrogant obviously wasn't too hard for him. He's completely open with all of Panem, collecting a crowd of fan girls. He's smiling at the crowd the entire time; I'm starting to feel neglected! I voice out my thoughts and the crowd gives a hearty laugh. Look at my queue cards, waiting for the perfect time to ask the big question. Which is usually related to the gossip on the tributes, for Talus, it's who he thinks his biggest threat is. I have forty seconds left on the clock, so I ash him, trying to analyze what he really means when he says answers.

"ha! That's a funny question Caesar, I think I'll go with the fruit salad." the crowd gives a little laugh and eats up his arrogance.

Silver is next, gleaming in the outfit that her stylist gave her. She uses the flirty angle well, making sure that all the attention is on her. Silver flips her hair occasionally, flashing the silver highlights across all of Panem. She's a hit the second she speaks, all her answers having playful comebacks. Silver spends a lot of time talking about her family, which the crowd can relate too. One of her sisters is a genius while the other is a victor. Quite a nice combination if you ask me, for her special question I ask 'which of your sisters do you match most in mental qualities?'

"that's a tuff one, Mr. Flickerman. I'd like to say that I'm a perfect mix of both, I'm smart, pretty and I will be victor." ooh, looks like we'll be having a triple threat in the arena!

Clyde comes up, spending a good portion of his time explaining why he has no allies. I agree that there haven't been any victors from a career district that weren't ever in the careers. But what makes him special? Well that's what the sponsors want to know. Clyde smiles when I ask this, someone's been studying. His reply is in a much more sinister key than the rest of his interview. It sounds do bloodthirsty that it makes me shiver, but the bloodlust doesn't work for him. So it sounds a little fake, it'll still benefit him though, since sponsors will still get that he isn't that bloodthirsty, but it makes him seem tougher.

"I, unlike anyone else who will be in the arena can kill by shoving my fist down someone's throat, and then ripping out their esophagus." It's a powerful bluff, will he deliver?

Next is little Vixen, whose stylist still makes her look fierce. It works since Vixens angle is fierce, she plays it so well that she doesn't even sound twelve anymore. This leaves us to the mercy of her ferocity, which impresses us all. I ask her how she feels about only being twelve, knowing that she would have a higher chance of winning if she waited till she was older. Vixen replies snarkily, she also adds some arrogance to her response, which will help her in the long run. Since she is only twelve and got one of the highest scores I'm curious to see her response. Since I personally am hoping she wins.

"Bah, it was my time; I can't say that for the other tributes though. And it would have been harder to get into the games if I was older. So I actually have an advantage, being younger."

Julian walks to the stage, he's a little nervous but that's just interview jitters. He loosens up a little on the stage, mentioning Olivia in almost every sentence. Oh, I just love lover boys like him, it's so sad that at least one of the lovers must die. But at least all their fans will see them together for their last moments. They're pretty popular right now, but their low scores are scaring away some sponsors. They still have a few though, because the guy from twelve is joining them. Which is the first unexpected twist to happen, and we're not even in the arena yet!

"If Olivia were to die before me, I wouldn't last too long. Jeez, I can't even wrap my mind around losing her." was the last thing the poor soul said before the buzzer went off.

Olivia walked up to the stage; to warm up we talked about the chariot costumes. We were both particularly impressed with the cyborg's, since District three usually has boring consumes, that get repeated to much. To add drama I ask her why they let Koal into their alliance; sure he scored pretty high, but was there any personal reason? It was a shock when we saw the three Allie on TV, I thought that the alliance seemed pretty suspicious. And I think that somebody else must be too, it's the whole reason that I'm such a great interviewer. Olivia thinks before she answers, choosing her words carefully.

"No matter how much Julian and I want to, we know that we can't waltz into the arena on our own. Koal could really help us, and I'm sure that deep down, he needs our help too." We'll have to see about the last part, won't we?

Cotton comes up, he certainly is the best looking tribute this year. Which will give him lots of sponsors, but he'd have a good number anyway, since he had a pretty high score. Cotton plays up the charming angle to the best of his ability, which incidentally works great. I know that by the end of the interview that I'll love him! And so will the Capitol citizens, it'll be hard to see him die in the arena. But I'll watch anyway! He seems to nice to be in the games, it's possible he's hiding something, the idea makes me want to squeal, evil Cotton! He gets many random 'I love you's" on the stage. When I ask him his favorite part of the Capitol, he replies:

"You expect me to choose from all these wonderful ladies? Impossible!"

Next up is Nicole, who is unfortunately the lowest scoring career. But Nicole's upbeat attitude soon makes us forget all about the training scores. I'm guessing this is her intention since she doesn't mention the score at all, I play along but I mention what she did in training and how if she showed that she should've gotten a higher score. She frowns at me mentioning it but quickly gets beck into her cheery mode. For her question I ask about he brother, who died in the Games last year. Could he have won if his allies hadn't turned on him? Nicole sighs before she answers.

"My brother was an idiot for volunteering at fifteen, but yes, I do think he would have won if his allies didn't turn on him."

Fuscous glides out in his vampire costume, the other tributes are confused by the vampire theme given to Fuscous. Considering that they don't know his powers, which the Capitol watched a whole TV special on. He plays the unconventional emotionless angle, since he is technically the robot tribute. To some Capitols he's the perfect tribute, but I disagree, if every tribute was amazingly skilled, then the games would be boring. For the last question I asked Fuscous who his biggest threat would be in the arena, and I'm not taking fruit salad for an answer.

"I believe that the biggest chance I have of losing the game is to one of the pranksters." it's a smart thing to say, since no one is immune to their pranking solutions.

Jude is after Nadia, he takes the stage and I quickly launch questions at him. Firstly I ask about the pranks on the career, Talus, which made all of Panem laugh. He says that the trap itself was meant for anyone climbing the wall, not targeted at Talus. But I see the reluctance in his eyes; I know that he really wants to explain how it worked. His mentor is probably making him hold back all the good stuff to the prank, which is fairly disappointing. Alas, mentors sometimes just want to hold back all the tributes good qualities, so they can surprise us in the arena. The anxiety usually kills me.

"I'd tell you my biggest advantage in the arena without the riddles, but my mentor will have a heart attack if I do. But they don't call me Giant just because I'm tall, don't you dare forget that."

Avalon walks to the stage; she spends most of the time talking about how her favorite weapon (a whip) wasn't in the Game-Maker room. It's obvious to the crowd that she's just telling the Game-Makers to put a whip in the arena. It's probably her last hope since the Games are tomorrow; her mentor is doing the right thing. I'm not sure what to ask her so I try and ask about her family, since she's avoiding that topic. Avalon mumbles something about not having a good relationship with her family but the crowd can't hear her. So I deliberately tell her to repeat the answer.

"I don't have a great relationship with my dad, but I know I love him. And I'm pretty sure he loves me back."

True is after her horrendous partner, who I now hope dies in the bloodbath. The idiot sang the entire interview time; the worst part of it is that he wasn't even that good! True try's to act conceited and arrogant, but I and I alone see through it. It's obviously killing her to whine like this in front of the while country, but she continues like her life is on the line. Apparently this isn't the first time that she's been to the Capitol; her parents are so rich that she has been able to enjoy this glorious place while the others, even the ones from one haven't. She also spends a good time complaining that her parents don't pay attention to her, but that seems to have a little truth in it.

"You know what they did in the justice building? Just sat there and ignored me! Me! Their daughter! Isn't that unbelievable?"

Evangeline's after Fleance, who with his score won't make it far in the arena. We both spend a good amount of time bantering, it starts with me asking a question and her replying with a sarcastic remark or dark humor. It's quite entertaining and I'm easily able to ask her questions, a number of us know Evangeline was in trouble right before reaping, but what did she do? I ask her that and she gives us a detailed explanation of how she set off the fire alarms, and she describes the peacekeeper yelling at her, but that part seems made up for some reason, even if it fits right into the story.

"And the worst part of the whole scolding was that his fly was down, I must admit that it really showed his true character." the crowd laughs and the buzzer goes off.

District nines interviews were the most annoying. With Williams we had to drag him out after yelling delusional things about the Capitol. Apparently Sonya, the volunteer had selective mutinism that stopped her from speaking. So instead she got yes and no questions, it wasn't one of the most fascinating interviews I've ever given but she seemed polite and nice. A polar opposite to her district partner who for the short time that he was on the stage spent it yelling messages of rebellion. Which is absolutely ridiculous, the districts have everything they need and the Capitol provides for them. What's there to ask for? Well apparently William Rossi is just greedy.

Ethan comes up to the stage nervously; the bright lights don't seem to bode well with him. Since he grew up on the streets, we're all very interested as to why he volunteered. Since he comes from ten, one of the poorer districts. He explains how his family kicked him out at a young age; Ethan learned how to find food and provide for himself on his own for a while, but then he met a girl that let him use her work area as a temporary shelter. It's a heartbreaking story that makes all those in the Capitol just want to hug their nearest family member. He also says what happens the day he meets his brother for the first time after years.

"I'm out hiding in the wheat stalks, I just wanted to say goodbye one last time before I volunteered. But we got into a fist fight, I was forced to pull a knife on him and cutting him was probably the worst thing I've ever done."

After Ethan's heart wrenching story Olivia comes up. After Ethan's story I find it hard to keep with up with the twelve year old but I manage. Her popularities gone up after the training scores were revealed, since she beat the other Olivia. People now know her name and want to figure out who ecxactly she is, considering that no one thinks she's a bloodbath anymore after her good score. She explains that she has a lot of siblings and the siblings form their own groups because of the varying ages. She still has got two more siblings to get through reapings and she's worried about them.

"it's quite funny really, the younger kids seem to have their own posse while the older ones have their gang. And sometimes I feel as if we're going to war when the two groups fight."

Dave comes up next, he seems oddly distracted during the interview. He spends most of his time talking about his parents that are doctors. I ask why he's so muscular and he proceeds to talk about his tracker jacket extermination business. It's quite genius really, I wonder why the Capitol hasn't moved the nests away from the districts yet. But they are busy and why should they take away this young mans job, he seems to be getting paid a good amount and he can't do it alone. So more people in his district should take up the job, if he can do it, so can everyone else. He's a smart man for creating that job.

"What I love the most about the capitol is the opportunity, since back in district eleven that's hard to find job wise."

Nightingale walks from the opposite side age is supposed to for the interview, she sneaks right behind me and adds antlers to my head by using her hands and pointing them to out from my ears. I catch her making funny faces behind my back when I look at the monitor. The Capitol had been laughing hysterically the whole time, oops, that means we've lost precious interview time. She jokes around and I'm having a hard time seeing her get an eleven in get training score. It's possible that she has a hidden talent, actually that has to be it, considering she's only like thirteen. I ask her why her alliance members call her zombie and I get what I would call an interesting response.

"I wish I could tell you Caesar, but I can tell you it's not because I can turn green without dyeing my skin and it's not because I was created by a mad scientist." The crowd gives a warm chuckle at her response before we move on to district twelve.

Koal still looks angry when he walks to the stage. It's a wonder why he's in an alliance, considering that no one can be around him when he's mad. This is all the time, but I mean when he's madder than usual. Apparently in a rage he broke some of the vases that were on his floor. I still want to know why he joined the lovers but he just won't tell, he's obviously keeping a secret from us. In some magazines they have a theory that Koal likes the district three lover girl. But I personally think that's bull sh** at it's finest. Koal doesn't seem the type to fall in love at first sight, especially when we know that the girl in question is already taken. After two minutes of me badgering him I finally get some sort of answer.

"Alright! Alright! Please I'll tell you if you promise not to bother me again.  
Olivia just looks like a past girlfriend of mine, and I still love that girl. So I'll feel guilty if I don't protect her."


	22. BloodBath

Bloodbath

AN: thanks for reviews! The games have begun! If I don't feature your tribute I'll give them a Pov or one of their allies one next chapter. Tomorrow I'm done with exams! (I write instead of studying cuz I'm cool like that.)

Silver Hartford D1

I'm at the foot of a giant… well foot. Expertly carved of stone, or something, I can't say that I care too much. The statue is depicting a giant lady holding a lantern; I recognize it from something my sister taught me. But I can't figure it out, that doesn't matter right now, the arena does. We're on a small circular island, the edges covered with twenty four boats stocked with food, one for each tribute. They look pretty modern, so they probably run off of fuel. I look at the island, it's pretty small, I can't imagine this being the whole arena. I look where the boats are pointed too; in a couple miles in the distance is a city. It's pretty obvious that the survivors are supposed to go there.

But first I have to get to the cornucopia, and then my allies can plan out what we'll do. I see a spear pretty close to me, it's an easy grab. Since the tributes next to me are the girl from twelve and the boy from six. Who has Fuscous next to him, that guy is unlucky. I'm close enough to the edge that I could just drown Piper, I'm actually considering that. Eh, why not? I'm too lazy to get a weapon and after the battle I'll get my choice anyway. I get into a tackling position, waiting for the stupid gong to go off. But the head Game-Makers voice rings out, announcing the start of the games.

"Tributes! I hope you paid attention in History! Welcome to the recreated New York! A major city in North America." Duh! I knew that! Not really but yeah.

The gong rings, and a giant fish from the surrounding ocean leaps out of the water, over our little island. But not without swallowing one tribute, I believe it's the male from nine. Figures he'd be killed early, since he was openly protesting against the Capitol. Idiot. I leap over and grab the girl from twelve, she almost struggles out of my grip but she doesn't completely. The first thing I do is start choking her, I'm moving toward the water. Once I'm close enough I start to dunk her head into the water. I see her red hair flowing in the non-existent current, Piper keeps struggling, but it's no use. Eventually she's still, and I hold her in for about two more minutes. Once I'm sure she's dead I run over to my spear, because Piper won't be my only kill.

The girl from nine is making her way towards the boats, she's holding some supplies but that won't help her. I throw my spear, hitting her right in the heart; she was easier to kill than Piper. I watch as the girl from eight and Fuscous are at each others throats, literally. I'd help but Fuscous would probably kill me, so I scan for other prey. The boy from seven! Oh, Talus just stabbed him, well that sucks. I see Nicole get into a boat, what is she doing? Oh, that's actually really smart; Nicole drives her boat and rams it into the side of another girl's boat. The one from five I think, I doubt she can swim, so she's as good as dead.

After I grab my spear out of the girl's body I turn to see the boy from six, Jude I think, throwing a punch at me. I block it with the shaft of my spear, only to see that he punched through it. I gulp, and then I grab metal part and lunge. I feel something metal hit my stomach, a staff, damn I should've realized that he had a weapon. I better not die right now! I wait for the finishing blow but it doesn't come, I look up and I see him battling against Fuscous. How did that happen? Ugh, I can't think clearly. I lie on the ground and play dead, I'm not good at it but it's enough to make sure everyone thinks I'm dead… or unconscious. Oops I just vomited; I guess people are just ignoring me. I've never been so glad to be ignored.

Clyde Fenix D2

I'm fighting Talus right now, he's grabbed a mace from somewhere and he's great with it. Better than with a sword, I guess we were both holding back that day. I'm pretending to be scared and I move to a more defensive approach. I'm near a boat and I get on, I push what I think is the gas pedal and I'm soon in the distance. I've managed to grab a backpack while fighting Talus, I'm about to open it when I think I'm a safe distance away, but I just stick my sword in there. Because I know that once I get into the city I'll have more tributes on my tail, most likely I'll be on theirs. Frankly, right now I need to rest, I'm winded.

Of course I wasn't able to get that, I don't know what made me think I could rest. Soon enough I realized, but it took my boat capsizing to do so, well that's just lovely. I can't swim but I managed to grab onto something, I don't know what. But it's keeping me alive right now, so I don't really care. Well not till it moves anyway, I suddenly realized that I've grabbed onto a mutt. It's built like a shark, and I'm holding onto the top fin. Instead of letting go I climb fully onto its back, using its fin as a hold. Ha! I'm controlling it! I push the fin forward, and the shark moves, still high enough in the water that I can still breathe.

This actually pretty fun, till I see the shark chewing something. I take a closer look and I yell out in disgust, is that an arm? No, it's a leg, gross! I turn my head away so I don't see the flesh hanging out of the shark's mouth. Soon the waters getting shallower and I realize what I have to do to my shark; I grab my knife, since I lost my sword. Or it's in my bag, but I'm not loosing my chance, I stab the vital area in-between the shark's eyes. Next I stab both sides of the body, as far as the knife will go. This is hard to do; I then reach down one last time and stab the shark in the belly. I hop out and avert my eyes to the dead shark body and I walk with the water up to my neck, eventually I'll get to the shore.

Jude Herra D6

Evan and I are fighting the creepy guy from five, he almost immediately went after Evan. Luckily we both reacted quickly and now we're both alive, I saw zombie on the other side of the cornucopia, our plan was for her to grab the stuff. Since she's so small and stealthy, I've been lucky enough to grab a staff and Evan has a dagger. Fuscous'es hits are hard, he's kind of bending my staff, and we've moved so far back that we're all in knee length in the water. I know that we all can't swim, it's obvious by Fuscous'es waddling and Evan told me she hated water. I guess I could manage a doggy paddle but I doubt I could save someone else.

I hear the engine of a boat behind us, and a shouted 'duck!' so Evan and I dive to the side. The boat moves between us and hits Fuscous, who is stopping it from ramming through him with his hands. But he can't push it back, eventually his strength will give out and he'll get run over. It's inevitable; I get a good look at the driver. The voice was female and they were helping us, why would anyone do that? I see Zombie poke her head out the window, and I suddenly feel really stupid. How'd she get out of the bloodbath that quickly? She looks pretty bruised up too, I hope she's all right.

"Giant! Evan! Has he unscrewed your brain or something? Get on!" Zombie yells.

We walk around and climb over the side. We don't get seats but we're kind of in the back part of a truck, but it works. Anything to be away from the boy from five, whose grip on the boat slipped and he was knocked into the water. Probably unconscious, after seeing his phenomenal strength I know that wouldn't kill him. Zombie puts the speedboat onto reverse and heads towards the shore. I see the mutts near us, about to attack, quickly I grab some of the large amount of food and I throw it as far as I can. Soon enough we're free of the mutts, I see the girl from four trying to ram into us.

She shouldn't bother, we're too far away. I feel like closing my eyes and falling asleep right here, but I know I can't. Evan is stuffing the bags with the food, handing me two and herself one. We've saved one for Zombie when we get to shore, which seems alien to me right now. The boy from two has just arrived, but there's no boat in sight, did he swim or something? I don't care; he isn't a career so he won't try to kill us on sight. Unlike Fuscous who seemed to be getting ready to attack Evan before the gong went off. It's actually really sick; I don't think I could plan to kill someone.

Nightingale Dessen D11 (before she escaped with her allies)

Ugh, I feel dead, well that's how I'm acting anyway. My hand squeezes the chemical set, I need that. I snuck over here first but I got hit by Vixen. I don't know why she left me alone after that; maybe she thought I was dead. I don't dare move a muscle; I'm too scarred that the career girl will come back. I slowly open my eyes, no ones even on my side of the cornucopia. Only a dead body! I guess they declared this the dead person zone, I slowly stand up. Thank you Zombie powers! You have saved my once again! But why'd the girl think I was dead in the first place?

I run my hand through the back of my head and I feel something. An arrow, it must have gotten stuck in my hair. I feel for blood, there isn't any, take that fashion stylists! Having messy hair just saved my life! I suddenly remember that I'm in a battlefield, but I've never been so relieved in my life. I grab the chemical set, and then I pick up an abandoned medical kit. As well as two backpacks, then I move to the boats. I sit then front seat and pause, err… how does this work? I'm thirteen! I can't drive, let alone operate a boat! I stomp my foot in frustration and the boat moves, I look down and see a pedal. I push on it again and the boat moves again. Oh… so that's how it works.

I push the pedal and hold, and then I move the steering wheel. Ha! This is easy; I drive around the island, looking for my allies. I see them knee level in the water, fighting the career from five who beat my score. I position myself in front of the three fighters, I then step on the gas and yell duck. Both my allies move out of the way and I hit the dude from five. He's stopping me from running him over though, since he's so unnaturally strong. My idiot allies aren't getting in the boat, I yell at them again. This time they get the message, the guys grip on the boat slips and I hit him square in the chest.

Unfortunately I don't run him over completely, he'll be fine. Just bruised over, maybe if we're lucky he'll drown in knee high water. But I'm never that lucky, other than ten minutes ago when an arrow got stuck in my hair. With that stunt I've probably used up my whole life savings of luck, which was pretty well spent. Giant and Evan are packing the bags, I still have adrenaline rushing through my veins. Is that a floating dead shark? How'd that happen? No, Nightingale stay focused, all we need is for you to crash the boat into a rock. Incidentally I just swerved away from a giant rock that would've killed us all. Wait… am I talking to myself?

True Whittier D7

Why isn't this guy dead yet? I'm fighting the boy from eight, he got a four. Why am I having trouble killing him? He's got a sword and I have an axe, the winner should easily be me. He's really fast in the water, which surprises me, since most people can't swim. I finally give up playing and I ram him into the water head first, then I attempt to cut off his arm. I make a long but shallow cut across his chest instead, it's not what I wanted but I work with it. He's actually swimming away, I sigh and decide it's a lost cause. But not before I see the top fin of a shark nearing him, it must have been the blood, since sharks can smell it.

Why do I even know that? I guess from school but I don't really pay attention, it's a lot like right now. I look up and see that the poor guys legs are being eaten, ugh that's gross. I run back to the shore since the shark may want dessert with his main course. And I'm not letting that be me, once at the shore I look for the closest boat. I get in and push the gas; I know how to drive one of these since my family owns one. Contrary to my popular belief there are actually benefits to being rich. I drive towards the city, when something catches my attention. I look to see the girl from four trying to ram me.

Well that's rude, I sigh and let go of the pedal. I turn the steering wheel and the boat shifts to the right, making the girl from four moves right past me. She yells something about how I must 'ride in my daddy's yacht 500' eh, I wish I could say that she's wrong. Whatever, I just survived the bloodbath, so take that careers! Once I get to the shore I stuff my bag full of food and all the other goodies that were there. Then a fish mutt eats my boat, once I get out of course. So I'm guessing that I can't go back to Career Island, how sad, I wanted to take my next vacation over there.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine-

Female: Silver Hartford-

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix- 9

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix-

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj-

Female: Olivia Medina-

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele- 9

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence-

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous-

Female: Nadia Kovak- 7 BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier- 7 :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores-

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner-

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron-

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket-

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver D1


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! The numbers on the kill list before were left over from the training score list. (I copied the template) so sorry if that caused any confusion. Enjoy!

Dave Picket D11

the carnage is over, for now. But I have to say I'm not that impressed with the said carnage. Only six are dead, that's a fourth of the tributes, which is less than usual. I have to admit I was hoping that twelve would be dead, or (I'm pushing my luck here) twenty three. Ethan got an arrow in the back of his knee, making it hard for him to walk. He makes up for it though with knowing his way around a city, since Olivia and I use to live in farm lands. The city's confusing, Ethan tells us not to go into any buildings. For the life of me I can't figure out why, I can't even get close to guessing.

First off, every block is a different temperature; some are freezing while others are scorching hot. Somehow I doubt that this was how each block was in New York. So it must be added in by the Game-Makers, which means that it's important. At the bloodbath we tucked in our tails and ran. Now I wish we hadn't, if I knew the careers wouldn't kill so many, or maybe everyone ran. Which is why the careers failed to kill more than six people, but somehow I don't think that'd happen. Usually when there's a low kill at the beginning it means that a career or two died. But we're not lucky enough for that to happen.

Ethan leads us into the junkyest building we've seen so far. This time, I get his logic, and I'm kind of proud that I do. It's the Game-Makers reverse psychology; the bad buildings are probably more stocked than the ones with air conditioning. It's a way to hide from other tributes as well, since they won't go into a bad building when there's a perfectly amazing building next to it, making it look even worse by comparison. Also, careers will send less people go check a ratty building like this, since no one would live there, except for the smart tributes. But alas, great minds think alike, so it's possible that we'll have to deal with another smart tribute.

Once in a safe corner of the building we plop our stuff, a backpack and a lowly cane, into the far end. I check everywhere for stuff, I shouldn't have assumed that this place was loaded. Shows how stereotypes can mislead you, apparently, a ratty building sometimes is just ratty. None of us have bothered to look into the backpack, personally I think it's because we're all to scarred to. Olivia wants rope and wire for her traps, Ethan wants a pocketknife or something to help his leg, and I want a weapon. I think our hopes of winning are riding on getting those objects. But I'm kind of happy Olivia doesn't have the stuff for traps, I don't want to get caught in one.

The only axe was taken at the cornucopia, by the girl from seven. I was surprised that she could even lift it, or maybe I was thinking of her district partner. I highly doubt that he could lift ten pounds, let alone an axe that could weigh from fifty to over a hundred pounds. This is what leads me to look for another weapon, considering we have none. I swear I almost pee myself when I see a flash of silver, turns out it's just a motorcycle. Like the ones that district six rode in the Chariot rides. I call over my allies, who just stare at it. I hop on and press what I hope is the forward pedal, I suddenly feel pushed forward. The engine, is probably the loudest thing I've heard in a lifetime though, I wish I was from district six so I'd know how to shut this thing up.

Koal Morrison D12

The lovers ran from the cornucopia, but the girl from four went after us. A trident ended up sticking in Julian's arm, I consider the injury minor. But Olivia's yelling at me every two seconds, saying that I'm not contributing. We have no supplies, only a backpack with food, so it's not like I can make bandages out of my hands. Or better yet, maybe she wants me too suck on his wound, which will make me sick and I'll die. Somehow, I don't think that she'll be very upset about that. After Olivia yells at me again I take off my jacket and throw it too her. She ends up wrapping it around Julian's wound, which has already stopped bleeding.

We chose the nicest building we could to stay in, not that smart of a choice but it has its benefits. For example, I can punch the mirror all I want and Olivia can't hear me. Or it's just that I found a knife in the pantry of our separate rooms. I didn't bother telling them of my discovery, I don't want it stolen. And there'll be someone dead if the knifes gone, well, it'll probably not be lost. I can guarantee that it'll be stuck in my back, so I'll know where it is. I stick it in my boot before I go to check on the lovers, who are sharing a room. I say I'll take the first watch and I sit outside, I know they probably think I'll kill them in their sleep.

Well I can't blame them, because they're right. Just not tonight though, I'm going to kill the two off on a day where no one dies. That way, the capitols thirst for blood will be satisfied, and there'll be fewer competitors. A win-win situation really, unless in the chaos one of them avenges their love. Totally plausible but it won't happen as long as they have no weapons; I'll just stab Julian and slit Olivia's throat. I don't really feel like torturing them, it's not how I go. It'll be hard enough emotionally for me to kill as well. Not just them, anyone except the careers, and I might be a little sorry if it's Cotton.

I walk down the hall, tired and hungry. I come across a machine, it's stuffed with food. It's like a giant box filled with food and other goodies. I think I saw something similar at the capitol once. I think you need money to get the food, maybe my allies will know more about it. But then I look at the flimsy glass, if I found some kind of metal rod I could break this thing open. I spend an hour looking for something, I settle with a metal pipe, about my arms length. It's a little heavy but I'll manage, I've lifted heavier rocks in twelve. I contemplate telling my allies what I'm going to do for a second, but that's quickly dismissed.

I swing my arm and hit the glass full on, only to drop the pipe when I hear an alarm. It's the loudest thing I've ever heard, almost defeating, this will alert any tributes nearby that we're here. But most importantly, it'll either interrupt the lovers or wake them up, which will put me in the dog house. I quickly grab all the goodies I can and stuff them in the backpack, since I'm not letting my hour search to waist. Somehow I'm able to hear Olivia and Julian come over, they do the math and help me grab more stuff. We go down the nearest flight of stairs, making it out of the building. We pant and I smirk when I notice that Olivia's shirt is inside-out.

Avalon D6

Take that tributes! I have a whip! When I get back I'll have to thank my mentor, who told me how to get it. Sure I ended up seeming like a bland, desperate, girl. But I don't care; I'm not a people person so I would've been bad anyway. This way, I get a whip and a bigger chance of winning the games. I'd have an even bigger one if more than six tributes were killed. Stupid careers, were their pants down or something? About three quarters always run to the cornucopia, so they should've gotten more than six. I saw the boy from five get hit by a boat, yet he wasn't even in the sky.

How do you survive that? He better be injured or something. Because I'll be so mad if he isn't. I'm starting to think he isn't human, or that these games were rigged so he would win. But I doubt that, I bet the Game-Makers like to be surprised sometimes. And that can't happen if the winner is clear; the Capitol wouldn't like it either. Considering that they like surprises too, this is why careers don't always win. I chew absentmindedly on my crackers, which I am eating way to fast. Till I hear a ringing in the distance, I look up and focus, it's from a building near me.

Why did I have to go directly to the roof of my building? I look around for a way down; I want to check out where the alarm is going off. That way I'll know why, and how, so I'll know what happened. I also won't repeat what that other tribute did, it would be stupid if I knew and still did the same thing. And stupid people don't win the games, it's a fact. I'm about to go down the staircase when I see a small beam linking two buildings. I walk over and inspect it, it seems sturdy and I hesitantly put my foot on the beam. It holds and I grab my whip, knowing that I'll never come back to this place.

I can tell already that I'll really miss it, especially the rat that took half my crackers. He'll always have a special place in my heart, which isn't a good thing. I walk from rooftop to rooftop, slowly getting closer to the noise, which hasn't stopped yet. It's actually pretty annoying; if I wasn't tracking it then I'd sing when it stopped. But the alarm is still going strong; I wish I knew how it worked. Whatever, I'm from six, so I'll be able to find it and take it apart. I feel vibrations under my feet, and I know where the alarms coming from. I grab some foam I had gotten from the cornucopia and I stuff it in my ears.

I follow the sound that I can still faintly hear to a machine, a vending machine. No wonder, this must have been for hungry tributes that would break it open, then the alarm would sound. And then tributes like me could easily track them. Smart, but flawed in the sense that I don't have a backpack. Even though the machine was raided there's still stuff left, like a packaged sandwich and much more efficient ear plugs. Which will be useful, it would really hurt your hearing to be next to the alarm. I grab the plastic from a trash can and I stuff everything I can inside before some other tribute comes.

Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence D4

Us careers sit around a fire, knowing that no one can get near us. We obviously thought we had more kills, Vixen had thought she'd got the girl from eleven. A prankster, we all highly doubted it, considering that the pranksters are our biggest threat. The girl may have done a better faking of death than Silver, who we found in a pool of vomit. Fuscous walked back from the ocean, coughing up water and stuff. He gave Talus a good laugh when he said that he got hit by a boat, which we soon found out was true. How did he take that hit? I know I would've been dead, Talus would be too.

There's actually a little dent in hit chest, I saw it through his practically ripped up shirt. It's almost as if the skin healed itself, but it couldn't cover the dent in his skin. It's actually kind of creepy, since the dent is near his heart. I'm guessing that he shouldn't be alive right now, but is for some reason that I don't want to know. I'm going to sleep well away from him, for more than one reason. I was lucky enough to find a trident to sleep with. All of us kind of use our weapons as teddy bears, yet only once has a career accidentally killed himself by snuggling up too close to their weapon.

We really should learn from our mistakes, after all, that's how we would win 100% of the games. But then the games would be boring, what makes them interesting in the first place is the victor. If those from one and two always won, then the Capitol would get bored and probably burn down our training centers. Which would make me, and probably everyone here besides Cotton cry. But he's the exception to most rules; First off, he hasn't even attempted to kill someone. Secondly, he's sleeping suspiciously close to the boats. And lastly, I'm pretty sure he knew that the girl from eleven was alive, I wasn't there but he acted weirdly when Vixen mentioned her.

I hear a ringing in the distance, but I know we can't do anything about it tonight. We are all to hurt by our measly six kills, at least I contributed. Unlike Fuscous and Cotton, I don't count Vixen because she thought she killed someone. Fuscous tried but he was stupid to go after the tougher ones in the bloodbath, which is named that because that is when all the weaklings die. I hate to admit it, but the pranksters aren't weaklings, they need all of us at once to take them down. And there's a good chance that we'll still die in the process.

A silver parachute makes its way towards us, landing in Talus's lap. Why does he get a gift do early? When Silver got one more kill than he did, even if her vomit bath chased away some sponsors. And I got the same amount of kills, one, so why am I going to have to watch this guy open a present? He's acting like it's his birthday, because he's just way too happy. He opens it and gasps; I wish I could see it, if it surprises him it must be deadly. Cotton, who is at the best angle to see it, gasps as well. Once the two are done picking their jaws off the floor I get a good look, I have to admit, and they had a good reason to gasp. Talus got a gun.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine-

Female: Silver Hartford-

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix-

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj-

Female: Olivia Medina-

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele-

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence-

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous-

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores-

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner-

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron-

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket-

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver D1


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Two deaths this chapter… sorry but only one can live.

Olivia Medina D3

Koal is dead, well after I kill him anyway. The stunt with the vending machine was to much for me to handle, he could've gotten Julian killed. Not to mention himself and me, who breaks something open while they're supposed to be on guard? He's lost my trust so Julian and I are killing him tonight, no matter how useful he is today. But he's never been useful to us anyway, considering that survival skills aren't really needed in an urban arena. Plus, all he did when Julian was injured was give us his jacket, no special way to heal cuts or prevent infections. He doesn't even have a weapon, but I do, I've been hiding it since the bloodbath.

It's a sharp knife; I've accidentally cut myself twice when testing the blade. It passed through my skin like it was nothing, so it'll be easy to kill Koal. Even though I prefer to not have Julian there, we promised to share the guilt. But I'm not sure if I'll miss Koal, since he almost screwed us over. Without Julian I could throw the knife into Koal's brain, but Julian wants it to be painless. I'm starting to think that he liked Koal, which is surprising since Koal used to date my non-blood-un-related twin. So what gives? He won't duck out at the last second, will he? Or maybe I'll be the one dying instead?

No, Julian would never kill me. Or would he? It could all be just an act, making out with me in front of the cameras, telling me that he loved me for the first time since the break-up. That can't be fake; Julian would never agree to do something like that, because he loves me. Right? Fine, how about this, if Koal dies tonight then Julian loves me. If I die tonight then Julian doesn't love me and it was all an act. And if both of us die tonight, then he loves me, but that won't happen. I won't let it, because Koal can't kill an armed person. And I am definitely armed, with my love and my knife.

…

Julian crouches behind me, holding the knife with me. We both study Koal's sleeping form, which is much more likable than him awake. He sleeps curled up in a fetal position, his hand strangely holding onto his boot. It's hard to kill him like this, I've got half the mind to just wake him up, and then kill him. That would be much easier and I wouldn't be feeling the regret that I do now. I hear footsteps down the hallway, but I ignore them, cannon will be going off soon and they'll be too scared to come in. Even if they're not sure where it's from, I would hide too. Slowly we bring the knife to Koal's throat, ready to kill him.

A Cannon goes off, and I instantly look at Julian. There's and axe in his brain, what just happened? I instantly look for Koal, understanding that the cannon wasn't for him. I feel a push just from where Julian was and I know he's there. I'm about to stab him, I have a weapon; he doesn't, till I notice a glint of silver. He must have been lying too, ugh; I'm as good as dead now. I try to run, but Koal stabs my leg, I recoil due to the pain, and I end up slapping him across the face. Good job Olivia, a guy stabs you in the leg and you slap him across the face. That was my last thought, and frankly, I'm not proud of it.

True Whittier D7

I know the lovers checked in at my living spot this morning, I'm going to confront them about it tonight. But right now I need my sleep; I know where everyone is, except for the pranksters. I'll find them soon enough, but I spent all of last night creeping around. And I'm not the stealthy type, so it only made my job harder. I'm in the Games now too, so I can't mess up in any way, shape, or form. Because if you mess up, you die. And I can't have that, no matter what, I'm actually quite proud that I haven't gotten lost yet. Even though I've been moving around so much, and to me, all the buildings look the same.

The careers still haven't moved from their island yet. So tonight's the night they'll probably cross over, which means tomorrow morning is the great tribute hunt. And I don't want to be caught; neither do the lovers, because being caught means certain death. And I don't think anyone here wants that, not even the ones who partly want to die, if they're like really injured. Because death by careers means torture, and I'm not letting anyone die like that. I don't know what I'm going to do when I confront the lovers and the guy from twelve. I'm afraid he'll just jump me and try to kill me, but he won't.

…

I walk down the hallway to the lovers room, I'm not even trying to be quiet, so they must be either asleep or they're purposely ignoring me. I prefer the former; you never know what tricks they might have set up for me. But they don't have anything, from what I remember anyway, they ran from the cornucopia. And something tells me that they set off the alarm last night. This is why they ran from the fancy hotel to here, which is a dump. Well it's my dump so that makes it cool, considering that I have one kill (I count Fleance as my kill). More than some of the mighty careers, who were supposed to be running the show.

I walk in, slowly opening the door and almost gasping at what I see. The lovers are practically inside each-other, sharing the knife that is over their ally's chest. Their Allie, Koal I think, is awake; I can tell by the way he's breathing. As well as how he's positioned, I don't think people wrap their hands around their feet when they sleep. It looks uncomfortable, but is Koal just going to let his allies kill him? I can't watch, I have to interfere, even though I don't want to. Just as they bring the knife to Koal's throat, I throw my axe, hitting the district three male in the head. A cannon goes off, my second kill.

Koal rolls over and grabs a knife from his boot, which explains why he "slept" the way he did. He dives on the girl from three, who is confused as to what just happened. I just stand there, unable to pull my axe from the boys head; I guess I'm just as surprised. Koal stabs the girl in the leg when she tries to run away, you can see the pain on his face when he does it. I know that he won't torture her, especially since he looks like he's in just as much pain. The girl slaps him and he takes it instead of blocking it, then, he gives one last stab to the heart. And the second canon today goes off, leaving us to decide what to do with each other.

Evangeline Scores D8

after walking for two days Giant finally finds a place for us to sleep. We're pretty bruised up and annoyed at Fuscous for going after us, and we know that once the careers leave their little island that they'll be after our smart little heads. So sunshine and rainbows for everyone! Not, I think their arrival is getting people antsy, considering that there were two cannons last night. Two people just don't die in that close of a succession so an alliance must've been attacked by another; well that's what I'm assuming. Every time I think of the boat hitting my almost killer I laugh, after getting over the shock I realized that it was funny.

In our backpacks we've got a medical kit, chemical kit, a flashlight, iodine, a bunch of bottles and best of all, matches and alcohol pads. Giant and zombie promised me that we'll burn a building down soon, I can't wait. But we're saving the surprise for the careers, since they're special and junk. Plus, it'll have a chance of killing more people since the careers are a band of six. Giant told us not to go into any buildings, why? Because apparently we'll get trapped, but I doubt that. We're strong enough to hold off anyone, even the careers, if they can find us. We'll probably hear them miles away.

The place we're sleeping in is a metro station; well that's what Giant called it anyway. It's underground and there's a thing similar to a train track near it. I feel like I'm sleeping in a giant hole, it's not exactly desirable, but I'm not complaining. But we always have the flashlight on and we sleep near each other. Since its pitch-black down here at night, we haven't found a way to make Zombies solutions yet. Since we need fire, and fire attracts attention that we don't need, which is its only down side. This is only temporary though, since this place isn't an ideal resting spot. Plus, I'm pretty sure there are bats down here to, and in the arena, bats are never just bats.

I see a light and I a loud noise coming from the tunnel, I'm just about to yell that we're all dead when Giant Jude gasps in happiness. The lights move past us and I close my eyes, when I open them I see a train, I think. It kind of looks alive, much scarier than the preppy Capitol train, that's for sure. The doors open and Giant grabs our stuff and rushes us inside, what I see surprises me. It's like the Capitol train but it looks more… gross. But I know that it's the perfect place to make a fire, since we'll be moving around the arena. Jude's looks at me and his eyes are saying 'can we keep it?'

Hah, why not? It looks much more comfortable than the floor of the giant tunnel. I grab a bag of chips proceed to eat them, showing that I've made myself at home. Zombie looks a little hesitant but she quickly starts making her poisons. Since we know that tonight the careers are coming, but they won't make it that far. Giant and I hear the anthem, Zombies to busy making her stuff to care. The images of the people are at the top of the train, showing both the lovers from three. I wonder how that happened. And why isn't their ally with them? Eh… I could care less but their deaths reek of betrayal.

Fuscous D5

Time: 11:47 pm  
Objective(s): Win hunger games, kill Talus from District one  
Chance of winning: 70%

Ever since Talus got the gun he's been ruling over us like a dictator. Eating all the good food and leaving us his scraps, but he won't live long enough to continue his reign. The rest of the careers have decided that it's his time to go, and we'll all have a hand in it. Even Cotton, who doesn't even know of our plan to take down Talus, will end up helping. Talus was doomed the second he didn't shoot all of us with the gun, because that's clearly what his mentor wanted him to do. But Talus liked the fear he struck into us when we saw the gun, so he's trying to milk it, so he'll be dead before morning.

We planned to have someone who didn't have any kills to kill him. So me or Vixen, I honestly don't care, since he'll be dead either way. In a way, Talus's gun has untied us all, since we feel threatened. But unity isn't a good thing in the Hunger Games, since all but one has to die. But the unity is nice, even though it won't last long. Tensions run high as we pack our stuff, since if the plan works only probably only four out of the original six will make it to shore. Mainly because we suspect that Talus will test out his gun on one of us before we kill him. We are well aware that he's not going down without a fight, but neither are we.

The anthem plays and we leave as scheduled, Talus and Cotton in one boat. Nicole and Silver sharing another, spears and tridents ready for action, and lastly, the two killing candidates, Vixen and I. We watch as the tributes from three appear in the sky, their deaths were probably due to betrayal. Funny how that's the way Talus will die, looks like he has more in common with the lovers than he thought. I see Silver throw her spear as the anthem ends, hitting the engine of Talus's and Cottons boat. As expected Cotton dives over the side, swimming to shore, leaving Talus at our mercy. This'll be fun.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine-

Female: Silver Hartford-

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix-

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Axe in the head, throw by True (D7)

Female: Olivia Medina- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele-

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence-

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous-

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores-

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner-

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron-

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket-

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver D1

Olivia Medina: I'm sorry that I had to kill you, I had many plans for you that I would've loved to put into action. Many of which aren't so flattering, a couple involve you going crazy, another in which you commit suicide. But I think that this was the right death for you, even if it was unpleasant. R.I.P

Julian Raj: To be honest I've been planning your death since I read your tribute form. I can say that I honestly loved writing your insecurities and I wish that I would be able to do it one more time. But in the end, it was your time, at least you died holding your love. R.I.P


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

AN: If you can't take gore I suggest you just skip to Cottons Pov. Thanks for your reviews!

Vivian "Vixen" Draconix D2

Talus stands in his boat, utterly and entertainingly shocked. He hasn't even reached for his gun yet, I guess he didn't expect to die by mutiny, or at all. I wish I could be the one to kill him, but Fuscous said he'd let me get Cotton if he wasn't waiting for us at shore. Because if he isn't waiting for us, he's out of the careers, he never really was one anyway. I want to kill Talus even more when he grabs the gun and goes after Cotton, bullets can't hurt people more six feel under water. Plus, he's my kill, don't you dare take him away from me. Or else you're next, and don't expect me to be merciful, that word isn't even in my vocabulary.

Nicole and Sliver charge in, ducking in the boat to protect themselves from the bullets. While Fuscous and I drive the boat around the side, I know Talus probably isn't distracted; this is just a basic attacking strategy. Talus quickly shoots two bullets at Nicole and Silver, grazing Silvers arm and the other landing in Nicole's heart. Looks like we know who the four living careers will be, secretly I hopped Fuscous would get hit. Hah, look at that, my lucks in. Fuscous jumped across from our boat to Talus's; once he landed he got a bullet lodged into his arm. Fuscous quickly knocks the gun out of Talus's arms, soon it hits the water.

Where it goes? No idea, but I'll try to look for it after the battle. Fuscous has Talus on the ground, getting ready to induce the slow torture that we planned out for him. There was no way in hell that we'd let him get off so easily, plus the Capitol needs a show. And we careers are happy to put one on, since we enjoy participating more than watching. I toss Fuscous a knife, knowing that with his fists he'll knock out Talus, and then he wouldn't be able to feel a thing. Or it wouldn't be as enjoyable for us; I hear Nicole's cannon go off. She should've died later, and then we could have used her to get the gun.

Fuscous slowly rips off Talus's shirt with the knife, knowing that the audience will want to see what his chest looks like when he's done. Fuscous expertly writes with the knife, smartly using the tip so the cuts aren't too deep. Since it hurts more because the body's natural pain releases won't be sent to help them. As well as the fact that the nerves won't be killed, so they'll still send messages to the body's brain, unlike dead nerves that won't send any messages. Yep, instead of Algebra I was taught the best way to torture someone, cool right? Well it is to me anyway.

Talus is whimpering from the pain; trust me, by the end of this session he will be screaming. Occasionally he'll try to attack Fuscous, but it always ends up failing. If I didn't know how strong Fuscous is I'd think that he's pathetic, but right now I can tell that he's being strong. It won't last long but he can enjoy his last piece of strength while he can. Soon it'll be gone and he'll have to sit back and accept the torture, knowing that he deserves it. Fuscous leaves his chest and moves to his hand, which is one of the most sensitive parts of the body. Second to his toes and a couple other areas, some that I cannot mention in polite company.

Talus Agustine D1

I focus on the fire in my head, it's growing stronger and I attempt to keep it down. But it's no use, my brain is burning and I can't do anything about it, shows what happens when you try to take lead of an alliance. At least I've got two kills, I think, maybe I just imagined it. My chest stings a sharp searing pain that is somewhat like a paper cut, but much, much worse. But I shouldn't really complain about that part of my body, considering that Fuscous is moving over to my hand. I hate to admit it, but I know what's next, and I really don't like it. So I'm not surprised when Fuscous grabs my pinky finger.

In an ideal torturing session the torturer would scrape out my eyes first. But I know the all want me to see what's happening to me, this isn't just about pleasing the Capitol, and this is revenge. Fuscous us thoroughly enjoying cutting off my fingers, not effected in the slightest by the bullet in his arm. My ring finger is next, I can't see it but I feel the detachment, it's not the most pleasant thing in the world. Fuscous places it carefully on my chin, so I can feel the thing that used to be attached gone. Once done with my other fingers he moves to cut off my wrist. This is just lovely, being tied down and not able to do anything about it.

Once my wrist is gone Talus takes out a match, I know what he's going to do again, but it doesn't help me at all. He takes the match to my wrist and burns my cut; it stops the bleeding and is extremely painful. I let out a scream, my first tonight, and it won't be my last. Fuscous hates fire just as much as I do right now, so I'm surprised he used it. Once done he moves to my right hand, which I keep in a fist with all my remaining strength. Desperate to not repeat what had happened to my other hand; I know that he'll just find a way around it though. I'm right again; he just hacks off my fist as a whole, bored and wanting to move onto another body part.

He skips the burning this time and gives me a second to recuperate, but mostly to take in the pain. Every skin cell I have is screaming, I look at my chest and make out all the names of the careers there. And on my side, I'm pretty sure it says 'Talus got a gun, and now he's done' at least it's well thought out and creative. I am only starting to wish that mattered to me, since then the pain would be a little more bearable. I'm flipped onto my stomach and my chest cries out in pain, which is only a peanut compared to the elephant of pain I'm about to go through. I just hope he doesn't cut off my foot, I can't loose another limb or I'll vomit.

Well that was stupid to hope, now the universe has cursed me again and I get the pleasure of loosing my toes. I end up vomiting as promised, it seems to be the only promise I've been able to keep since I volunteered. One by one my toes are sawed off and I think I hear Fuscous'es laughter, glad that someone on this boat is enjoying themselves. After that's done I wait for my foot to be cut off, but instead I feel a liquid being poured over my foot, alcohol. I feel the sting of it on the open gashes of where my toes in my right foot once were. I let out another scream as soon as the fire makes contact with my skin, this one much more animalistic than the last.

Fuscous slowly pours water onto the raging fire on my foot; it's the one point in the torture session that I've been in pure ecstasy. Of course he doesn't remove the burned foot and he repeats what he did to the other foot. I know he won't repeat the same thing again and I wait anxiously, knowing that it won't be any more pleasant than the last experience. I feel the metal of the blade slice into my skin, removing as much skin as possible in one swipe, he's skinning my foot. Every time his knife finds its way inside my skin I scream, losing part of my sanity with it.

Fuscous continues to skin past my foot to my calf, my leg probably looks like I started to shave it with a sword. And it's accurate because that's what's happening, except in a much more gruesome and less humorous way. I know he's finishing up since he bothered to take that much blood from me, since now I've got a timer to my death. Scarily enough, I can't wait for the timer to go off, since death is my only escape from this torture. Fuscous moves to my back, getting in position to write again. I can tell what he's writing, since the pain stands out from everything else.

"Dear Gun boy, Wish you lots of love in hell, and make sure to remember that I'll send you some cookies. Your friend, Fuscous" He reads it aloud, pretending that I can't feel the stabbing pain in my back.

I can tell that he's wondering what to do with me next; he's finally run out of ideas that won't kill me. So I'm taking it that my eyes are safe, I'm kind of glad about that one. He picks me up and throws me overboard, knowing the salt will only double my pain. I hope the guys happy, he looks like a maniac with happiness actually, and I think he's licking the blood on the boat. Ew… that's just gross, but won't he get sick? Once I'm in the water I feel like I'm being electrocuted, with all the salt gathering on my body. I sigh and know that I'm going to drown to death, even though I can swim.

Water slowly fills my lungs, and I'm trying to swim up. But I'm disoriented so I'm probably going down anyway, which annoys me since I'm killing myself by even attempting to swim. I open my mouth and I try to gasp for air, even though there is none. Even though I want to just die already my human spirit is taking over, making any last attempt it can at saving my life. My eyes are now open, and I've adjusted to the pain in my eyes, yet the blue water has darkened. The Game-Makers don't want me to find my way up, since I'm now practically dead. I hear the cannon and I know it's mine.

Cotton Steele D4

I've reached the shore and I'm panting wildly, taking a break before I make a run into the city. I know that Talus was my former allies' target, so why was I almost killed? I guess they just didn't care about who they got as long as they also got Talus. I heard his cannon about an hour after Nicole's; well I assume it's his anyway. Maybe he just shot another person and got away, but the careers wouldn't let that happen. So Talus will be dead if he isn't already, I can't say that I'll miss his or the careers presence. They were all bloodthirsty killers, even the twelve year old!

I notice a silver parachute make its way to the spot next to me, I know it's mine and I open it. Goggles, obviously for swimming, and an oxygen tank. It's obvious what I have to do now; the gun must have sunken into the water. These goggles will probably help me see in the water, which has gotten much darker since I've made it to shore. And the oxygen tank is there so I won't have to get air, so there will be no chance of me running into the careers on the surface. This would equal a floating dead body, of a guy that has dark auburn hair and green eyes, in other words, me.

I attach the oxygen tank to my back and strap it across my front with the Velcro straps. I put on the goggles and I get ready to go, not using the mask that'll give me air yet. I'm not close to the careers and I don't feel like wasting my precious sponsor gift. All I need is to get held up by some stupid animal and then I'll loose all my Oxygen, and then I'll have to resurface and the careers will kill me. Swimming back is harder than escaping, since my adrenaline rush is gone and I'm tired from the days events. It takes me a half-hour, I hope the careers haven't found another way to get the gun.

Once I get in the vicinity of the career boats I pull on the oxygen mask. I dive underwater and I'm amazed at how clear the ocean is, it's truly beautiful. I look around and I see the gun, which is next to a treasure chest. I swim down and I look at the gun, knowing that I don't want it. Maybe I'll find a way to destroy it somehow, that'll make everyone happy. I grab it securely in my arms and I'm about to swim away when I remember the treasure chest, I stand there for a moment. Forgetting that I'm being timed and I wonder whether I should open it, it could be a trap. But why would they bother to put a trap where only few tributes would be able to activate it?

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Tortured and drowned to death, kill given to Fuscous (D5)

Female: Silver Hartford-

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix-

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Axe in the head, throw by True (D7)

Female: Olivia Medina- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

District 4: fishing

Male: Cotton Steele-

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Shot by Talus.

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous-

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores-

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner-

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron-

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket-

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver (D1)

Talus: I loved you Talus, you were a typical career that tried to put order into the career pack. But sadly, most people from Panem have American blood, and Americans are rebels. I have you the torture death because I thought you were the only one that could take it. R.I.P

Nicole: You were another career that I loved, and you died a short and mostly painless death. I didn't write this in the chapter but you were the one who started the rebellion against Talus's rule. Because I thought that you were the only individual in the career pack that would take a stand against the Tyrant. R.I.P


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

AN: Sixty-Five reviews! Thank you all! Oh and I don't own the hunger games. Might have errors because I'm in a rush to get this done.

Koal Morrison D12

I feel like I'm in an alternate universe, one where I did kill Olivia (the one in twelve). I actually did it this time, I went through the process of killing her. And I feel… miserable. It's an annoying emotion, one that isn't what I'm used to, and I don't like it at all. I try to expel the emotion, but it doesn't work, it just stays where it is. It's like trying to move the cornucopia, which is probably impossible. Tonight I should've died, they had won in the little game we were playing, they were the first to buckle down and kill me. And yet I'm still alive, how? Well you could thank the girl from seven.

I kneel over Olivia's body, knowing that she's gone. I feel tears forming and I know that I was never cut out for killing. I try to justify it, she was going to kill me, and I just defended myself. Maybe I'm just as bad as the careers, I did kill a person, heck, I didn't even hesitate to bring that knife into her heart. I grab the knife and I slowly take it out of Olivia's heart, then I grab my stuff and I leave. Pushing past the girl from seven who has yet to take her axe out of Julian's head. I don't even bother covering the back of my head when I walk out, somehow I don't think the girl will kill me just yet.

Once out of the building I turn a random direction and continue to walk for a while. I hear the anthem and I look up, seeing Julian and Olivia's faces one last time. I end up walking towards the shore; I can see it and I can smell the salt. It's probably miles away though, so it's no use getting hopeful and seeing if I can get a good look at the careers. I end up snacking on some of the beef jerky that came from the vending machine. But I don't have any water to go with it, before; I just used the sinks to get water. I end up seeing a water-fountain while I'm walking, which is strange.

See, in twelve, when I was at school there was one water-fountain. But it was always crowded since kids would use it as their family's water source. Bringing in bottles and even buckets to bring back home, it was a smart idea. Soon it caught on and everybody (including me) started to do it, so the water-fountain was always crowded. But here, it's all alone, and I bet there isn't a tribute for miles, not counting the district seven girl. I slowly creep up to the fountain, scanning the area for tributes. I see none and I start to drink, keeping one ear and eye out for people or mutts.

A cannon fire jolts me from my drinking, and I automatically check my back. I sigh of relief before I realize that I am actually in trouble, just a tribute isn't the threat. A pack of wolves nears me and I draw my knife, just waiting for them to attack. There are six of them; sadly I doubt I could take one on my own. One brave wolf jumps forward and I leap to the side on instinct, I stab the brave one in the neck. Shows what happens when you're brave, am I right? I know it's dead but now I have to deal with its five angry pack members. I don't think any of these guys are going to be as brave.

I end up throwing my knife and hitting another in the neck, looks like my lucks in. I take a risk and grab my knife and pull it out of the second wolf's body. Adding more blood to the knife, which has one other wolf's and Olivia's. The pack then attacks me as a group; I know I'm truly doomed now. I then duck my tail and run, not bothering to even look where I'm going. Four wolves are more than I can handle, even if I have more of a chance than I did five minutes ago. I end up running towards the run-down building, re-straining myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. I trip and I look down, seeing that I activated a small wire, when I look up I see an axe dropping towards my left foot.

True Whittier D7

I don't know why I even bothered to follow Koal, since he ran from my home building. I should be happy; Hotel True Whittier is now unoccupied and free of tributes. I have another kill and I can sit back and relax for the rest of the games. But no, I had to follow Koal because I knew that he was going to get into trouble somehow, and more surprisingly, I cared. I suppose it's because I saved that guy's life and I didn't even get a thanks. Who does that? I don't care if we're in the Hunger Games, if someone saves your life, you say thank-you. Because saving someone's life is painfully inconvenient and annoying.

Turns out I was right about him getting into trouble, he was drinking water and then a canon went off. He stopped drinking and looked around; somehow not seeing a pack is six wolves lumbering over him. It takes him two precious minutes to realize it, which is extremely funny to watch. Soon enough he catches on and instead of running he kills one, idiot, he then stupidly throws his only weapon and hits another by luck. After that, he makes the biggest mistake of all by pulling out the knife, and by doing that he has a less of a head-start. Which he desperately needs since the wolves are probably faster than him.

I sigh, knowing that I can't just let him be eaten by wolves, no matter how fun but disgusting it would be to watch. I throw my axe at one, only injuring it, but that was just a way to slow it down. I jump from my hiding place and I pull out a knife, I hate them but this one is just for finishing off the injured wolf. I stab it's neck and I out my axe, then I run to catch up with the other three wolves that will surely eat him alive if he's on his own. Not that I care, I just want to… steal his resources. Yep, that's totally why I want to save a guy I barely know, when it would be easier to just kill him.

I catch up to the wolves and I see Koal running, attempting to get away. He trips and falls on something, a wire! Then another axe comes from the top of some area and hits his foot. Cleanly wiping it off his foot, I sigh, realizing this will be much harder to do if Koal only has one foot. He turns on his back, attempting to defend himself from the wolves. I throw my axe again and I kill another, soon the attention of the wolves falls on me. Since I am the new threat, since Koal only has one foot and won't be going anywhere without my help. I grunt in annoyance, since I left my knife in the other wolves' neck.

Koal throws his knife again and kills the second to last wolf while its attention is on me, I can't blame them, I usually take the spotlight. Koal passes out, now I really hope that I'm in the spotlight, since Koal will die if I'm not. It tackles me and I manage to throw it off and I gain control, smashing the back of its head against the ground. I need a weapon to finish it off though; while it's temporarily dazed I grab the ace that cut off Koal's foot. It easily finishes the last wolf off, I'm panting and the scratches from its claws make my skin sting. I crawl over to Koal and I look at his leg.

Fun, I just vomited. What a great addition to the soup of wild wolf body's, blood, a passed out guy, and his left foot. Ew. I look up to see a sponsor gift, It must be from my brother, since my parents are to busy taking a call while they shower. I sigh when I realize that it has a twelve on it, so that means it's for Koal. Who can't even open it right now, I look over at his bleeding form. In the parachute I find a mechanical foot and bandages, the foots probably from my brother, only he could afford it. I push the mechanical foot into the bone where Koal's left ankle was, it clicks in and I wrap the bandages around his foot and new ankle. I just love the fact that I've saved his life twice yet I haven't gotten a single thank-you.

Cotton Steele D4

the treasure chest sits there, teasing me and begging to be opened. I end up opening the stupid chest and I'm glad I did, because inside the chest is a sword and a bunch of coins. There's also a little blue thing in the corner but I'm not going to test my luck to see what it is. But as soon as I touch the sword the blue thing moves, latching itself onto my face before I can even react. I try to pull it off but it has tentacles wrapped around my neck, pulling my head into its teeth. The teeth of the creature are already on my cheek, attempting to rip off the skin. Well that pretty much sucks.

I finally use my brain and I stab the thing with the sword from the treasure chest. I cry out in pain, I quickly use that time to cut its tentacles, however quick you can be underwater. Once the half on my right side is gone I take swipe at the others, the break like fabric under the strength of the sword. I step back, leaving the creature limbless and spilling out blood, I realize I have to calm down since I'll use up all my oxygen. I grab the bag of coins since it might be useful in the city, why else would they be in the treasure chest? I feel a slight stinging in my cheek and wipe my hand to see blood, oh no.

As I predicted the sharks came about ten minutes later, about another fifteen to the shore. Since I'm near the surface I turn off my oxygen tank, so I can save it for layer. I release the Velcro straps and I hold the tank as my weapon, instead of the sword held with my belt. There are about three, getting ready to circle their prey. I swing the tank and hit the first one at its weak point, in-between the eyes, where its nose would be if it was human. It whimpers and moves back, I take out my sword and I stab its stomach, letting the whole length of my sword make its way through the shark's body.

I turn to face the other two while desperately trying to move towards the shore, since it's my only real escape from the sharks. Half-way through this I realize that I have the gun! I take it out from the left side of my belt, the opposite of where my sword was. Um… how do I use this? I pull what I think is the trigger by instinct. And from what I've seen from Talus using the gun, which is little but enough for me to get an idea. I end up hitting the shark in the eye, kind of a waste of a bullet in my opinion. Whatever, I move towards that ones blind side while I shoot the other, hitting it in the weak spot and the stomach when it tried to lunge at me.

I then poke my sword into it after its failed lunge, since it's my best time to. The half blind shark takes this time to snap at me, instead of being hit by its teeth I'm knocked underwater by its neck. Ugh, I'm starting to wish I stayed with the careers, even if they act like sharks they're better than the real thing. Once underwater I stab the stupid shark and I'm done, somehow I lost the oxygen tank in the process, oops. Whatever, I can swim to shore without it; it's served its purpose. After all, I have the gun and no one else does. So I'm probably the favorite to win.

The swim to the shore in annoyingly hard, since I don't have the oxygen tank I have to swim on the surface, and I don't even dare to go underwater in case I am to tired to come up. But the upside of loosing the tank is that I didn't realize how much it weighed. I still have the sword and gun strapped to my belt but they don't seem to weigh that much. I get to shore and I feel like collapsing, I notice that the career boats are currently being eaten by mutts. So they got here just before I did, looks like I really have no place to hide. I drag myself into the nearest building and I collapse on the floor, I really hope that the careers haven't made their camp here.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

AN: Thanks for the reviews! So yeah, I apologize for not knowing how to properly use a gun. Late update because I wrote this chapter twice because I didn't like the first draft.

Clyde Fenix D2

It's been a couple hours since the careers have landed onto the shore, and tonight we'll see who died. I know it's at least one of the careers, since only three of them we're grouped together on the shore. There were only two cannons though, so one career must have left the alliance, and it's pretty obvious that it was Cotton. He's the most likely candidate and I have him sleeping on the ground in front of me as proof. I've been hiding out in this building for a while; I spend most of my time on the roof, which is why I didn't find Cotton earlier. He looks pretty worse for wear, he's looking worse than I am right now, and I thought that was impossible.

I dragged his body to my bed, since the floor isn't the best sleeping area. His cheek looks like its been ripped off by something, or someone. He's also equipped with a wicked sword and a gun, when I saw that I dropped my water, thanks a lot Cotton. How in the freaking world did he get that? Was that what caused the two deaths early this morning? Did Cotton actually kill someone with this machine? I wonder if he even knows how to use it. Of course I do since my district trains Peacekeepers, but a guy from four shouldn't know. I just hope that I'm not housing a murderer, if so, that would suck.

He looks absolutely drained, even when sleeping it's like he's fighting a monster. All I got was food in my back-pack, so it's not like I can treat his wounds, but he isn't bleeding to death, so I guess he'll be fine. Even in the arena he's still my Allie, I don't care if it's one-sided. We are probably a popular alliance to the Capitol, since we both have ditched the career pack. Well I just blew them off, so I guess I don't really count. Speaking of careers, where's Talus? I was kind of hoping we could have a third show-down, one with a definite winner. I consider him to be my biggest threat in the arena, since we're so evenly matched.

When Cotton wakes up he's dazed, but once he's mentally awake he reaches for his sword, which I'm cleverly twirling in my hands. He finally sees me, if I wanted to sneak up on him and kill him I'm starting to that I wouldn't have any trouble. But that's not what I'm here for, since Cotton's going to be my ally, whether he likes it or not. In other words, he's stuck with me. Cotton gives me a questioning look, most likely wondering whether I'm going to kill him or not. I smirk and decide that starting with small talk might cut the tension, and because I haven't spoken in a couple days and I'm lonely.

"Have any idea who kicked it early this morning?" He looks confused at my casual tone, poor dude must be paranoid.

"It was Talus and Nicole I think." That's a surprise, two careers dead, I could actually win this.

"What happened?" at this question Cotton loosens up, telling me about the gun and Talus. Hopefully the guy from five who tortured Talus gets near here, since I'll be killing him for making me unable to fight Talus again. Fuscous, (I think) won't be able to move his arm if the bullets still lodged in it, which will give me an advantage in a fight. I don't even really care about playing fair anymore, since that scumbag took away my fight. But he did get rid of another career, two of the six are dead, and one ran away. They broke off the alliance way too early, not that it's their fault, I would do the same thing. So that makes it alright.

"Dude, do you want to be with me in an alliance? I know you want to."

"Am I aloud to say no?"

"Nope."

"Yes" Cotton says with a sigh.

We both move up to the roof, there's a battle going on between the careers and some other alliance farther away. I think it's made up of the guy from eleven and district ten, I always thought that it was one of the weaker alliances. Silver looks injured, I wonder what happened there? She's limping and there's a trail of blood following her, Cotton said a bullet grazed her arm but nothing about a leg injury. So it must be pretty recent, Silver attacks the guy from eleven, who doesn't have the skill to fight back with his axe, so he pushes her instead. Silver falls to the ground swearing like a sailor, looks like someone's testing the censoring machine.

Ethan Milner D10

I don't know when I started wishing that I hadn't volunteered for this, maybe when I got an arrow stuck in my leg, possibly when Olivia almost got an axe in the head by the girl from seven, whose ally stepped in her trap, causing him to loose a foot. But I'm starting to think it's now, when fighting against the trained killers. Silver also stepped in another one of Olivia's traps, but she didn't loose anything and is still fighting like a maniac. We're lucky we have Dave, who is the only one of us that can really fight, when the guy from five approaches me I throw dirt into his eye, he falls back but is still coming on strong.

I make a stupid decision and I throw my knife, trying to hit the heart, but I never really was good at throwing lethal weapons. The knife moves upward and hits his eye; he yells in pain but doesn't stop his approach to me. I yelp like a scared little girl, which is funny because our twelve year old isn't. I roll to the side just as Fuscous's fist got close to me; I know I would be as good as dead if that got me. Luckily, the girl from two isn't here, she's probably guarding the career building/camp. So when we run away we don't have to worry about long range attacks, since Dave broke Silvers spear.

We run away quickly followed by Fuscous, Silver can't run because of her injury. He catches up to me easily, I know I'm dead, but I let my weak little fist grab the knife, which is still stuck in his eye, and pull it out. He screams from the pain and I try to hit his heart again, probably the last thing I'll ever do. I missed, damn. Then, just to add to all the craziness, a building is starts to collapse. And if anyone cares, I'd like to mention that it's on fire too, are you serious? I'm trying to die and save my allies but no, things keep distracting me from my goal. First a knife, then a building, what's next? A purple dinosaur?

The pranksters must have caused this to happen, or the Game-Makers. But I doubt that since they wouldn't like to interrupt a fight, I'm probably not that popular, so I'm not worth saving. I bet Fuscous would be saved though; he was one of the most popular tributes for some reason. We (tributes) barely know why, he just waltzed in dressed as a vampire and took all of the Capitol citizen's hearts. Didn't he get a twelve in training too? It's like this guy is made for the games. I almost wish I was him, but I want to have a real life, with real friends and family. Even if they really suck.

The building collapses right next to us, sending a wave of force and debris at our bodies. We're both smart enough to cover our vital body parts, but our arms and legs are practically filled with glass. Ugh, while Fuscous seems to look like someone just launched a rubber band at him, I feel like a mess. I probably look like one too; I can't even move my arms while Fuscous is gingerly pulling out some of the shards of glass in his arm. Bastard, I'm going to die from this and he'll live because he's not human. He can't be human, I don't have any proof, I never will at this point in my life. But I know it; he's not just a career.

I volunteered for the games as a way to escape from my family, from the streets and everything else in this stupid world. I shouldn't have done it, I could have lived a better life on my own, I would have been happy. But I guess I was never destined for happiness, no one in the arena is. I am ready to die; I just wish it wasn't by the hand of Fuscous. Who isn't even going to let me die on my own, I guess he thinks he'll get another easy kill. Wrong, I grab a shard of glass, knowing that this will be a pretty pathetic way to die. Before Fuscous can even get close to me I push the sharp glass into my heart. Take that, Fuscous.

Silver Hartford D1

I watch Fuscous calmly walk back to me, glass shards sticks in his arms and legs. He also looks pretty pissed off, probably because of the building collapsing that close to him. But I'm pretty sure the boy from ten was closer to the building, so the would have made his kill easier. I think he was the one who died, it could easily have been one of his allies but the boy from ten is the one Vixen hit with an arrow. So he obviously was the slowest and the easiest to kill, especially with the building causing more chaos. Thirteen left, and I'm one of them, and there are only three official careers left.

Fuscous is pulling out the shards of glass with his good hand, the one that didn't have a bullet lodged into it. Even though Fuscous should be hurting, his expression is the same, it's like looking at a robot. He asks me to pull out the other glass shards, I tell him that it's unhealthy but he says it doesn't matter. I know that he might get an infection but hey, he's a decent competitor and he'll have to die anyway for me to win. So it's a win-win if he gets hurt, so I pull start to pull them out. As quickly as I can because it's kind of gross, pulling these deep shards buried inside his flesh.

Vixen looks extremely bored when we get back to the camp; it makes sense since she wants a kill just as much as we do. Even if Fuscous and I both have two, pretty good since the careers are falling out this year. But that just means less competitors which just means I'm closer to the title of victor. Vixen asks Fuscous whose cannon it was, I was right when I thought it was the boy from ten. But apparently he killed himself before Fuscous even got the chance. She also asks about his eye, a wound given to him by the same guy. Maybe he kicked the bucket because he was afraid of being tortured.

Coward, I would have taken it head on. We eat our food, which tastes pretty good. We also try to count off the remaining threats, such as Clyde from two, and Cotton from four. All three pranksters are on the threat list as well, I'm almost positive that they burned down that building. I wouldn't even know how to start, but the again, we don't have a pyromaniac in our alliance. I'm pretty happy about that, all we need is for our food to be burned down by some idiot playing with matches. I guess the guy from twelve could be a threat; he may have killed both his allies. This is difficult if there is more than one person to betray.

I wish we got the gun, but I think the Game-Makers didn't want it in play. If so the water wouldn't have darkened the way it did, because then we could easily get it. But when we rebelled against Talus, we said we'd deal with who got the gun later, because that might kill the plan. But Nicole's dead now, so even if we got the gun we wouldn't have her to keep the peace. So I guess it's good that the gun isn't in the arena anymore, there probably wouldn't be a career pack anymore. I don't think anyone would survive the carnage that the gun would create; I'd be six careers fighting to their deaths.

I don't know why my sister said the games would change me, nothing bad has happened yet. Maybe she was trying to put me off, so she'd have all the glory in the family. That can't be right though, maybe she just doesn't want me to die. But I won't die; once my allies are dead the games are mine. Clyde will probably die of stupidity; after all, he was stupid enough not to join the career pack. Cotton will be killed for being nice and the pranksters are too close, if one dies the others will follow. These games are mine, and no one will stand in my way, no matter how strong they think they are.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Tortured and drowned to death, kill given to Fuscous (D5)

Female: Silver Hartford-

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix-

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj-

Female: Olivia Medina-

District 4: fishing

Male:Cotton Steele-

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence-

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous-

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores-

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- Stabbed himself with a shard of glass.

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron-

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket-

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver D1

Ethan Milner: I loved you Ethan, you lived a pretty sucky life that didn't even really get to start. But I personally believe that you found some happiness in your alliance, and that your life actually started in the Games. I couldn't let Fuscous kill you so I let you do the honors of ending your own life.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I was itching to write this so I did! Enjoy!

Olivia "Livie" Madron D10

Ethan's face shines in the sky, looking just as miserable as he always seemed to be. I can't even care that two careers died, Ethan was out ally, our friend. We don't even know exactly how he died, we just ran away. Not for one second did we stop and think 'Where's Ethan?'. Maybe then we could have saved him, stopped the guy from five and saved Ethan's life. But we were too late, too struck by fear to do anything more than run, too forgetful that we let an ally with an injured leg be on his own. And now he's gone, and he can't come back, we have to join him in order to see him again.

When I set up snares if I mess up I can retry it, but when you mess up with people, the effects are lasting. It's unfair, this whole arena is unfair and these games are unfair. Sure Ethan volunteered for this, but he said himself that any life was better than the one he had in ten. He volunteered for a chance at a better life and to get away from his current life. Dave and I were reaped, our names plucked out of a bowl, it was probably rigged anyway. I've got one slip and Dave mentioned that he's kind of poor but has only taken tesserae once. Of all the people in our districts, why are we being sent here?

Dave and I haven't spoken in hours, considering that we were hoping that the cannon wasn't Ethan's. I can't say I ever really believed that though, Fuscous is a career. Ethan could hold him off but he couldn't defeat him in one-on-one combat, even if he had a weapon. The only fact that makes me close to happy is that the cannon went off shortly after we ran away; it's not enough time for torture. So he must have been killed quickly, I personally would prefer no death at all. But things don't work like that in the Hunger Games, unless you come out victor. And I'm aware that being a victor isn't a walk in the park.

Everything just doesn't seem worth it anymore, death feels real now. Something I should worry about, not just something that I know is there, lurking at every corner. I'm twelve, I shouldn't have to worry about this, I haven't even gotten a real foothold on my childhood yet. But somehow, I don't believe that I can win, for the exact same reason as to why I should live. Because I'm twelve, I can't to anything. Even if I make it to the final battle, I can't fight. Dave can fight and is pretty smart, he could be victor. But you'll never know what happens in the Games, they may make the guy from twelve victor, that's laughable.

I sigh as I sit on the roof of our building; we're too tired to check all the rooms so we didn't even bother. It's cold and we were able to steal a blanket from one of the beds, but it's not enough for us to stay warm. Dave and I end up sleeping closer than when Ethan was here, I guess that's because he helped in the warmth. But it's gone just like him; I'm left to wonder how he died. Maybe that building fell on him, sounds painful but it's still better than torture. Or he could've been badly injured by the building and Fuscous just let him die. Ugh, how am I supposed to sleep when my thoughts are keeping me awake? Thanks a lot Ethan.

I wonder how Dave's taking the loss. He doesn't seem as badly affected as I am, but maybe that's just from being older. I'm glad he's not crying or anything, because then I'd be the one to stand behind him and awkwardly pat his back saying 'there, there'. I guess that's what he's doing for me now, being the strong one in the alliance. I'm grateful, but Dave can't just bottle up his emotions, then they'll come out in one big spurt and he won't be able to control them. Then again, crying in front of a twelve year old when you're eighteen will really stick a pitchfork in your pride.

Jude Herra D6

I don't know how Evan managed to burn down that building, it was at least ten stories high and made of metal. It was like she bombed it or something; she refuses to tell us because apparently the Game-Makers will stop it from happening. She didn't even burn off a lot of out supplies, so we could probably burn down another one. But she's been kind of put off ever since the boy from ten died. Zombie said it's because the building crash stopped him from getting away from a career. When I heard that I felt bad too, so I don't blame her for deciding not to blow up anymore buildings.

Two careers died last night, and I feel terrible that a wave of happiness came over me. But I can't really help it, especially when there are two less bloodthirsty monsters in the arena; I can bet I'm not the only one jumping for joy. Well Zombie and Evan were also happy, so I don't really have to look far to fulfill my bet. I just hate the careers so much, I'd do something but they're falling apart without my help. Which is a big 'Yay!' in my book, plus less careers means a better chance of winning. And we need all the help we can get; hopefully the building stunt will let us get a few more sponsor gifts.

When I was searching the current building that we are in I found a camera, not a new one that came from the Capitol or something. But I remember a victor showing me hers and telling me that it was an antique from the dark days. I was able to place it on a table and take a picture of myself, because it's timed. While it was still light out I showed it to Evan and Zombie, who started taking pictures of the arena immediately. So we'd never get lost, but I had a better idea. I brought them out to the building crash site, I brought a chair with me and I was able to take a picture of the three of us, with the building in the background.

I cherish it more than my district token, which is a game piece. From a chess board, I haven't really learned how to play chess though. All I know is that it's the weakest piece, used to defend the others. But my friend, who did play chess, told me about a way to win in two moves. If the player pushed their pawns out the wrong way then the other person could easily win, because there was an opening to attack the king. Ever since my friend told me about that my perspective on pawns has changed, I compare them to the Districts. The pawns being part of the Capitol and the other player being the rebellion, which doesn't exist yet.

That kind of puts out my plan, but there has to be a rebellion. No country can last this long with killing their own citizens without a rebellion. There may be one in the other districts, I wouldn't know since the Capitol keeps us separated from each other. The other districts may be too weak but in six, we do have an underground rebellion. With all the vandalism on the peacekeepers cars and the graffiti, we aren't letting the Capitol get the best of us for a second. If I survive these games I'll join the rebellion, I'll gladly buy things with my victory money and help out the rebels in our district.

But right now I'm stuck in the games, unable to do anything with the rebellion without being killed. I also have to take care of Evan and Zombie, who have almost died many times; I'll start freaking out if I start counting. I want to leave and just strangle all threats to their lives, but everyone is a threat. So I'd have to kill an innocent person, which doesn't really go well with my stomach. I wish I could just run out of this arena, or hide in some closet for the rest of my life. But I have to protect Zombie and Evan, and I have a plan. The careers will be finished if it works, and then we can rest easy, because I really don't think anyone else is a genuine threat.

Koal Morrison D12

I just don't get a break do I? First my allies attempt to kill me, I drink at a water fountain and I'm attacked by mutts, and then when running away from said mutts I fall into a trap and loose my foot. Just fine and dandy, at least I have a decent ally now. But I hate hold her back, after all, these games seem to hate me and I'm just hurting her chances by being near her. True reminds me a lot of myself, with all that bent up hatred for her district. I honestly hope she wins, I know I can't since I'm from twelve, not to mention that one of my feet is now made of metal. True is in the opposite of my case, being rich enough that her mentor saved me. Not to mention she has all her limbs.

I really shouldn't even waste my breath, I can't win. At least when I was with the lovers I had a mild popularity rate. Now I've killed Olivia and lost all my sponsors, even if I had any in the first place. True has been saving my life ever since she has seen me, and it's unfair that I can't help her too. She's actually got a chance with two kills, while I have one, which is more than some but still not impressive enough for victor. True is also running low on food, since she has a useless ally who can't get sponsors to feed. She went to look for food an hour ago, and I'm more than glad when she comes back alive.

"Where'd you get the food?" I ask this because it's packaged and looks good. Like the food you'd get from the cornucopia, it's almost like she stole it from the careers.

"Took it from the careers, no one was guarding their stuff."

Ugh, I want to tell her that she could've been killed, but I can't say that. I can't have another ally killed; I just won't be able to take it. Olivia's death took so much of a toll on me and she tried to kill me. True has saved my life more than I'd like to admit, it's almost annoying. Instead I just eat, wondering whether I should drop the question. I don't want to though, it may ruin our alliance and I can't have that. Not only because it means I'm dead, I'll have something to owe to True, and I have to return the favor, that's what we do in twelve. Plus, I'm pretty sure that True wants something from me, why else would she save me?

I'm not worth it, I don't even want to take her food, but hunger gets the best of me, so I eat the stuff anyway. I just hope that the careers don't notice that some of their food is missing; they won't though, with the way that they're fed. To me a missing loaf of bread is the world, I even bet Piper would notice, and she was the mayor's daughter. I wish I could mock her like I could when she was alive, but now it just seems to mean. The poor girl knew it was coming, just not so early into the bloodbath. True encourages me to eat; idiot girl is still trying to save my life. Even though fate has already determined what will happen to me.

"Why am I still here?" I ask her, hopefully I'll get a straight answer and I'll be done with this.

"Because I saved you, dip head."

"Do I have to be the one to ask the question?"

"I'm pretty sure I've been asking myself the same question, and every time I can't get an answer."

That's all we do, tip-toe around the question that we both don't want to answer. We're too scared of the answer, scared of what it might do to us and this alliance. I'm sure the cameras are on us now, draining every word that we say into the ears of some Capitol ditz. I won't let that happen, this conversation means too much to me. Everything I've ever done in the arena has spilled the blood of someone, mostly me. I'm taking control of my life, I guess it's a little to late to do that now, considering it'll end soon. It's also kind of difficult when the Game-Makers are here, trying to make me more 'exciting'.

Stupid universe, letting me still draw breath. I'd do the deed myself but I still owe things to True, plus I'm too lazy to do it myself. Or I just don't want to die, that is a hard concept to accept for many reasons. First off, I have a crappy life. Secondly, I'll end up dead anyway. Thirdly, my escort makes me question the intelligence of humans. But honestly those are pretty sh**ty reasons, I can bet that there are people much worse off than me. So I guess I'm thankful, which is an emotion entirely new to me. I guess I should tell True that, ever since she took me on I've been dead weight. So I turn my head to the right, so my head is close to her ear.

"Thank you."

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Tortured and drowned to death, kill given to Fuscous (D5)

Female: Silver Hartford-

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix-

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Axe in the head, throw by True (D7)

Female: Olivia Medina- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

District 4: fishing

Male: Cotton Steele-

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Shot by Talus.

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous-

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores-

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- Stabbed himself with a shard of glass.

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron-

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket-

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver (D1)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

AN: Sorry for late update, I had two of my teeth pulled and I think they took my creative tooth. Thanks to Trapped in Narnia for getting me off my lazy butt through a pm, also a little shout-out to Ashbuggy who lost their account. Thanks and Enjoy! There is one death but you won't find out who died until the next chapter.

Avalon Caverly D6

These games have gotten boring, even to me. So it's really no surprise that I'm being chased by a pack of pigeons, but I like to call them rats with wings. Since that's what they look like, I guess you could say that they smell like them too. Not that I've had that many encounters with rats with wings, or rats in general. It's actually really hard running from them, since the beams that I balance across are small. If I loose my balance it's a guaranteed ten-story drop. I'm trying to avoid that because it's not on my bucket list, and at the height I'm at, I won't even have time to think up one.

Ugh, I obviously can't run forever, these beasts will probably continue to chase me even if I threw myself off the building. I take out my whip, ready to finally rid myself of these annoying pigeons. I take a deep breath and aim for one particularly annoying bird's wing, with a powerful flick of my wrist I know that wing is not going to be used anymore. It's difficult, fighting so many mutts at one time, but I have the right weapon for it. Most tributes have swords or knives, which would put them at a disadvantage in this situation, since they can only hit the pigeons when they're three feet in front of them.

I knew pigeons were never the smartest animals, but you'd think they'd know better than this. Instead of swarming me they attack me with only two or three of them at a time, funnily enough, I know that if they swarmed me I'd be dead. Oops, looks like I jinxed it, since they all started moving towards me at once. They kind of remind me of a line of bullets, or a firing line of peacekeepers shooting said bullets. all in all, it's not exactly what I would call fun. I personally would hate dieing because of a bunch of birds, but I don't have much choice in the matter. I don't think anyone would like to die because of a flock of anything.

I find an exception to my rule and I think to myself 'get your mind out of the gutter, you're being attacked by pigeons' I get the brilliant to idea roll into the line, smashing four pigeons in the process. But soon enough the firing line reforms and I'm stuck in the same situation that I was in four seconds ago. I hate to admit it to myself, but I'm getting tired. This can only help the stupid pigeons, I'm pretty annoyed at them already. But what they do next draws the last straw, literally. I realized that my pigeon "friends" had gotten a hold of my trash sack. This happens to be the only thing holding my supplies, their little beaks ripping the sack open.

Soon the pigeons stopped attacking me and moved onto my stuff, they took everything they could hold. Even the stuff that wasn't edible, including a useless set of headphones. They're especially useless when considering that there is nothing to plug them into in the arena. I doubt they mean anything anyway, since the Game-Makers probably want all the secrets of the arena revealed. That way the crowd gets more action and twists for their entertainment. If they took away the headphones, and if I couldn't get them back, then they'd never get to be used, which would be a total waste of effort.

Not a single pigeon stayed after my supplies were taken, I'm not surprised. I guess they were more like rats than I thought after all, since the similarity didn't stop at their appearance. This was probably the point of the pigeons, not to kill tributes but to take their stuff. So they would have to steal from another tribute or crack open the vending machines. All of which make it more possible for two or more tributes to confront each other. And eventually that leads to a death, something that hasn't happened for two whole days. So the Capitol citizens must be itching to see another death. What fun.

Cotton Steele D4

what most people don't understand about Clyde is that he's different. A lot like me that way, we're both tributes with enough skill to be in the careers, but we don't have the personalities for it. Neither of us have a kill, I doubt I can kill but I think the only reason Clyde hasn't is because he hasn't had the proper chance. Since instead of killing me he has made me his allie, believe me, I'm grateful but I still don't understand the complete reasoning behind it. Maybe it's because he liked my eyes, ew (joking) or for a more serious reason like using me as a way to get sponsors or as a human shield.

It's amazing what can happen to your mind after getting attacked by sharks and a strange blue thing. I notice the little things now more than I ever have before. Like how there seems to be more than one sun in the arena, because there are these rays of light coming from random places. I want to get a better look at them, but there always seems to be a building blocking my view. I've counted eight so far, but I'm sure there are more. It's a big arena and maybe if the stupid buildings moved I would be able to find the exact number. I suspect that there's one for every dead tribute, so in total there'd be eleven.

Clyde agreed to destroy the gun with me, but he wanted to take out the careers first. This explains why I'm at the top of a building close to the career camp. It's actually quite nerve-wracking to be near them again, since they almost had me killed. Even though I wasn't their real target, Talus was, and when they got to shore, Clyde said that they didn't even look for me. They look a little beaten up, for example, Fuscous is missing an eye but has oddly recovered from all his other injuries, like the bullet that was in his arm. Maybe he got the cure from a sponsor gift or something, and won't share it with Silver.

She definitely needs it, with the wound in her leg. I guess Fuscous doesn't want his allies able to overpower him, but the careers are usually one of the more stable alliances. So if he's worried about being attacked by them he must be paranoid. Vixen is uninjured and looks extremely bored, probably because she hasn't gone tribute hunting since the bloodbath. It's sick to be bored because you're not spilling someone's guts out. I have a hunch that she's after me, since back at the island I heard them whisper about which tributes were theirs to kill.

Clyde wants me to distract them and run, Vixen will go after me and then he can put the injured out of their misery. Then he'll focus on Vixen, and yes, I know it's wrong to be helping a twelve year old find her way to death. But Vixen isn't twelve to me, ever since I watched her volunteering I knew that I shouldn't mess with her. But I already have joined the careers, killed a bunch of sharks and opened a treasure chest. All of which I shouldn't have done, but did anyway, so how is this any different? I honestly don't think it is, and by killing the careers we're actually saving lives.

Clyde tells me it's time to go distract Vixen, all I can say is that I wish I wasn't doing this. I walk down the stairs, only beginning to wish I knew how to distract Vixen. You see, most twelve year olds would be distracted by a cool car or a piece of candy or something. That works for a normal twelve year old, but Vixen has more of a taste for blood and gore. I'm half-wondering if I should just say that I have a bloody heart that she can poke with a stick. I'm sure she'd love that, even more so if the heart in question belonged to me. I don't even get the chance to try that out because a female figure creeps towards the food pile. I can't remember who it is but it doesn't matter, Vixen sees her and shoots an arrow.

Vivian "Vixen" Draconix D2

I've never been so embarrassed, I mean, who in the world covers their heart with an apple at the same I release an arrow? I can't remember who the girl is but she's already gone. I'd pursue her but a familiar voice jolts me, I turn around the second his fist hits my face. I'm knocked down to the ground by his force, which could give Fuscous a run for his money. But my bow's still securely in my hand, so it doesn't take long for me to have it locked onto my attackers face. Unfortunately, he's gone, leaving me to wonder whether he was actually there or not, but Cotton wouldn't dare hit a twelve year old, would he?

My answers given to me in the form of another punch, this time aimed to the back of my head. I hit the pavement face-first, I'm pretty sure I lost my last baby tooth in the process. At least now I can look tough, and say I lost it in the hunger games, and when my adult tooth comes in I can say the Capitol replaced it. I have to admit that I'm impressed with myself for being able to find a positive side to my face smashing against the floor. I try to elbow Cotton where he should be, since if he was smart he would pin me down. But to my dismay he isn't there, what game is he playing?

I let out a yell of frustration, swinging the nearest I pick up object around. Frustratingly only hitting air that was empty of Cotton, who I currently was having trouble finding again, and this time it wasn't due to his hiding abilities. Oh great… something from one of the several hits to my head is confusing me, sometimes I feel like I was hearing two or three Cottons, rather than just one (and that's bad enough). I'm aware that my mind is failing right now, but I'm too caught up in fury to do anything about it. I'm glad to see that the object in my hand is sharp and shiny, so it's either a knife or my grandma's nose replacement.

I take in my surroundings, they look hazier than they did two seconds ago, also a little shaky, but that could just be me. I see Cotton a few feet away, smugly smirking and his arms crossed in an authoritative manor. I run at him, but the ground seems to sink below my feet, it's like I'm wearing high heels while jumping on a trampoline. I decide to lean forward and swat him; I'm actually quite excited when I see my knife run through his body. Until I realize that it just passed through him like he was made of air. What in the world is happening? I'm suddenly dizzy and I accidentally jab my lower back while I randomly fall.

I scream when I fall, not from fear but from frustration. Where was Cotton? Another push answers my  
question, but I can't tell what direction it's from or where I am now. All I can see it's four arrogant Cottons standing over me, even as hallucinations they're stupid, since they don't even try to attack me. I hear a bullet fire nearby, but not anywhere near me. I see an arm grab me and I let my instinct dictate what I do next, I have to admit, I'm very animalistic. My teeth sink into Cotton forearm; he doesn't even acknowledge the pain when he throws me off.

I loose consciousness, when I wake everything is better, except for the throbbing pain in my head. It takes me four minutes to fully understand what happened; I'm truly ashamed of myself. I must have some sort of concussion; the reason behind why I'm still not feeling the effects now is something I'll never know. Blood pounds through my ears, and I get the wonderful pleasure of hearing my heartbeat. I've always hated it when it had happened, but I'm too busy beating myself up to complain about it. How did I not realize what was happening earlier? From my memory, Cotton was turned into gangster Cotton. I should have known that something was wrong with that. After all, Cotton's the nice guy; I must have a powerful imagination if I made him a punk.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Add the previous reviews and I have over 130!

Olivia Medina D10

Suddenly I realize that an apple wasn't worth sneaking into the career camp. I'd be much more proud of myself if I had managed to get more stuff, since the trip almost cost my life. I'm surprised that Vixen didn't catch me, or go after me, since I was her target. Hopefully she's chasing a butterfly or something, but with the way Vixen is she would probably chase machine guns. I should be grateful that I didn't end up like Ethan, not that he died with an arrow in his chest. Dave didn't even want me to go, but he didn't enforce his rules well. We were out of food and water, and the careers wouldn't miss theirs.

So that's what led me to sneak out, leaving Dave with his snores as company. Not my best move, especially since there hasn't been a death in a while. All I need is to die and leave Dave on his own, with our luck if I die he'll step in one of my traps. I won't even be able to justify leaving, since all I have to show for it is an apple with an arrow attached to it. I can't even stop to hold my breath; Fuscous or Silver might be behind me, waiting for me to go back to my alliance member. I have to admit, that'd be a smart way to track tributes. Am I feeling alright? Did I seriously just compliment the careers?

Unfortunately, the careers serve their purpose in the Eco-system of the Hunger Games. Without them, we'd all be just a bunch of awkward teenagers standing around, unsure of what we were there for. They remind us why we're here and they kill off most of the tributes, without them we'd all die by mutt attacks. The only way we could win was luck, and I'm not ready to count on that yet. But then again, only the favorites would win, and then the hunger games would just be a popularity contest, well more of one. Kind of like the class president in school, if it was like that then more twelve year olds would win. But I'm not taking my chances.

I sneak into a building by opening the window, so I don't make any noise when opening the door. I recognize this as one of the buildings I set a trap in, I believe that was in the bedroom. I creep in, about to check my trap when I hear one of the floorboards creek. There is someone in here, and close, I'm stricken with fear. I can't fight off another tribute, with my luck it's a career too. And I'm trapped in a building, looks like I'll be joining Ethan soon. I'm right about the career part, Fuscous stiffly walks into the room. His creepy smile standing out in the darkness, it's like being in a haunted house. Except the creepy man chasing you actually will attempt to kill you, even if the chainsaw is fake.

I scramble around the room, careful not to get onto the bed, luckily the rooms large so I have space. Fuscous walks in, flicking the light switch to on, the smile he's wearing is so big that he doesn't even need clothes. Blood pounds into my ears, I suddenly wish there was a window in the room. I would risk the fall to get away from Fuscous, the killer of Ethan and only god knows who else. I wish that Ethan hadn't died by this monsters hand, or knife. But then again, maybe he didn't, Ethan was smart enough to know what would happen if he got caught. Perhaps he was thinking the same thing I was before he died.

"Did you kill Ethan?" my voice comes out as a squeak, but it's the best I can muster.

"Who's that again? Oh he's your ally, the one who was crippled by Vixen?" I nod, taken back by his casual tone, even though what he will soon do to me won't be casual. "No, stabbed himself with a shard of glass before I got to him." It's weird knowing how Ethan died, but I'm glad it's suicide. He didn't let himself become another tribute on Fuscous's kill list; he didn't let himself be tortured while anyone who loved him watched. He died on his own terms, and I accept that.

"Why did you turn the lights on?"

"Just so you can see yourself being tortured, after all, I've come to put on a show."

I gulp, hoping now more than ever that Fuscous would sit on the bed. Then everything would be over, Fuscous would be dead and then I could go back to Dave. Who is probably killing himself with worry, wondering if I've been taken hostage or abandoned him. I guess the former is true, considering I'm stuck in the same room with a creep who'll try to kill me. Just sit on the bed already! He steps closer, only moving himself farther away from the bed, which is in the center of the room. I hear his footsteps, and oddly someone else's, that I can barely hear. I know who it is when I hear the satisfying crack of a whip.

Fuscous D5

Time: 1:43 am  
Objective(s): Kill Olivia and Avalon, become victor of the hunger games.  
Chances of succeeding: 79%

The end of the whip hits my back, the one place that hasn't been marked by an outsider yet. Once my skin heals there'll be no proof that my back ever got hit, but part of me wishes there would be a scar. I can't exactly show how many times I've been in battle if I have no scars to prove it. I turn around to see the girl from six, Avalon, I only know her name because I memorized everyone's. Another advantage of being a mutt is that I have a slightly better memory, I also know most of the tributes skills. Avalon better watch out, because she's in for a fight that she won't walk away from.

Avalon's good with a whip, but it's not the best weapon to use if the victim isn't chained down. It's true that I only have one working eye, but I'll be fine unless she targets it. Unfortunately, my skin won't be able to heal my eye, since it isn't part of my skin. Why didn't the people back at the lab realize this flaw and fix it? Well, I guess it would be a little shady if I started growing back my eye in the arena, but Silver and Vixen are already figuring it out. It is a little unnatural to have all your cuts healed over night; I think they're assuming that I have some of the Capitol medicine. Let's just hope it stays that way.

I make my way closer to Avalon; on instinct she flicks her whip. Causing a gash across my chest, I'm lucky that she didn't have enough time to aim for my last eye. I recoil from the attack, too bad it didn't save me from getting the gash. I wish I could just kill a tribute without them or someone else interfering, first Ethan and his stunt and now two tributes who don't even know each other working together. Well Olivia doesn't seem to be doing much, but she'll get over the initial shock and will hold onto my leg or something. Instead I have an object thrown at my head; I turn around to see Olivia jump at my glare.

Olivia stands on the other side of the bed, as if that'll keep me from attacking her, well she's about to be surprised. I'm about to jump across the bed when I remember my other opponent, the one that actually has a weapon. Let's just say I was painfully reminded with another slash with the whip, this time across my legs. I block out the pain, and refocus my attention to the actual threat, Avalon looks scared of me, that will give me an easier time killing her. I stomp my foot as if I'm about to charge at her, as expected she jumps back, but doesn't drop her whip. If this was any other time I would laugh at her expression, which doesn't suit the face of a human.

Another, heavier object hits my head, and I loose it. People are trying to fight here! I endure another whipping, this time cutting into my right leg. But right now I don't care anymore, I leap over the bed, Olivia jumps back but I grab her first. I'd like to use her as a human shield but then Avalon could just run away. Avalon can't ignore the screams of a young girl though, and I'll take all the whippings I want just so she can watch. I hold Olivia in front of me; she is screaming her head off into my ears, in disgust I throw her onto the bed. Once she hits the mattress she stops screaming, in her eyes I see fear. But not of me.

A bunch of ropes spring out from the sides of the bed, then a net falls and Olivia is trapped. But she somehow knew about this, why else would she be so afraid of being on the bed? I search my memory for anything I can remember about Olivia. She kept a low profile at training, so there wasn't much for me to figure out, but I remember her spending most of her time at the snare station. So she set the trap that will lead to her death, I just love irony. If only this was Vixen, if so I'd have a lot more fun twisting her neck, but we're the same age, so I'll just pretend. Bye bye Olivia, have a nice trip.

Silver Hartford D1

After Fuscous goes after our intruder I'm left on my own, since Vixen has already left me. Both were distracted by something, it could be an ambush. Hopefully neither come back, I'm not too afraid of Vixen but Fuscous scares me. All his cuts are gone, there aren't even scares left, it's like he's never been to the hunger games before today. I haven't seen him get a sponsor gift so I assumed he was using some of our equipment. But after searching through all our stuff I haven't found any medicine other than basic stuff. Sadly, I can't even count that for my case because Fuscous may carry the magic medicine around with him.

I'm left alone to my injuries, what fun. I hear a cannon and sigh, Fuscous and Vixen are out having fun while I'm stuck here. With a bandaged leg and pretty useless arm, for now at least. My invisible pleads are answered, a parachute makes its way towards me. This is a good time to get stuff, since both my allies are gone. Maybe I can pull a Fuscous, and heal my injuries slowly without the others knowing. I reach my arms out, waiting for the parachute to make its way into my arms. I hear a loud noise; I instantly recognize it as a bullet firing. I immediately duck down in case the bullet was fired at me.

I look up; the bullet was obviously not aimed for me. But I can't see my sponsor gift anymore; I remember it being about five story's high when the bullets fired. I have no doubt that there really was a gun, someone must have figured out how to get it. And my missing sponsor gift proves it, the person didn't want me to get medicine. I'd do the same thing, I wouldn't want my singled out prey to leave. It also helps that my leg is wounded; I won't be able to escape from the attacker. Another bullet hits my leg, the same one that was injured from before. Seriously! Why hit my already injured leg! If you're going to kill me do it right!

I end up having to barrage myself into the pile of stuff. At least now my attacker can't see me, but now I know they are waiting for the others return. Or, hopefully, they are out of ammo. I'm not sure which one I like better, if they don't have any ammo I can track them down. But if they're waiting for the other two then they'll both be dead and I won't even have to lift a finger. Ugh, but I need my sponsor gift, and the only way to get it is to leave my sanctuary. I can't have some other tribute find it and use it for them self. That gift will heal my leg and arm, and then I can get back into the game.

Fuscous is back and badly injured. Well, as badly injured as someone like him could be, there are several lashes on different parts of his body. As if Fuscous's clothes weren't in bad enough condition already. Surprisingly, he isn't hit by a bullet, so the person must be out of ammo. I come out of the supplies pile; I don't bother telling him about our visitor. Hopefully they'll attempt to kill the others first because of this nice gesture. Of course by the first bullet shot I'll be gone (as in another place, not dead.), but in order to get somewhere I'll need my leg healed. I grab an extra set of clothes from the pile and I toss them to Fuscous, who is wearing rags at the most.

I use this as an excuse to leave; I limp to the right of the camp, at a random guess to where my parachute is. After searching for a while I give up, going to the beach and hoping my parachute crashed in the sand or something. If I can find out where my parachute landed then I can locate what building the attacker is in. But how did they get the gun? Vixen and I spent a lot of time looking for it, and we assumed the Game-Makers got it. I doubt they want a gun in the arena, since that changes everything. Fortunately not every tribute can use a gun, so that evens things out a little. I see a parachute floating in the water, just waiting for me to grab it. Once my leg is healed, these games are mine.

Olivia D10: neck snapped by Fuscous (entire list will be posted next chapter)

Olivia D10: I liked you a lot, which is why I had you outsmart yourself. I killed you because you started getting attached to your alliance, and in turn you tried to help them. Even the smartest minds can have their judgment corrupted by attachment. But stealing the apple also showed that you had a heart, and intelligence. R.I.P.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I might not be able to update for a week, it depends if I'm able to bring a laptop. I will be writing either way, since I write everything on my iPhone. I just can't upload chapters from there. Anyway, Enjoy!

Clyde Fenix D2

I can't believe I forgot to count how many bullets were in the gun! Why did I just assume that it had an unlimited amount of ammo? The games never make something like this easy, now I'm stuck waiting for a sponsor gift. Cotton came back a little earlier, saying that he distracted Vixen. I have to admit that he did a good job too; Vixen hasn't even come back to the camp yet. It makes me wonder what he did, but there's not many ways to put someone out for a seven hours without killing them. I didn't see Cotton bring a weapon either, so maybe he gave her a grand smack down.

I saw Silver get her Sponsor gift, this kind of annoys me because I wasted a bullet shooting at it. But Silver didn't sell me out, even though I almost killed her. So there's an unspoken agreement between us, I kill her allies and aim for her last. I like being the one with the power in the deal, and I still get to rid myself of most of my threats. Fuscous is back, and he killed the girl from ten, poor gal. I'm surprised that she made it this far, but I believe that she was the one who was caught stealing from the career pile. With a decision like that it's no surprise that her days were numbered.

Sadly, she's not the only one who's low on food. We're loosing a lot and I can't say that it's Cottons fault, since I eat like a pig. But I can't ask for a sponsor gift with food because then I won't be able to get bullets, and once I shoot the careers I can easily take stuff from the pile. Silver limps into our building; she must have used trajectory or something to find out where we were. I guess she wants our agreement out loud, but it would be nice if I could just kill her instead. It takes her a long time to get up the stairs, by the time she's at the roof I'm snoring. Silver sees Cotton and looks a little taken aback, no surprise there.

She actually had the guts to bring a weapon with her, maybe she hopped that a weak tribute got the gun. Totally counting out that Cotton is probably the best swimmer in the arena, and he's also popular enough to get expensive sponsor gifts. I bet she didn't expect to see me either, you'd think they'd forgotten who I was. I'm still a career and trained, just not in the career pack. We're at a standstill for a moment, knowing that if we kill each other we could sabotage the plan. I'm the only one here who can use the gun well, Cotton can kind of use it but I doubt Silver can. Unlike her district partner who was raised by a military leader, Silver has a victor and a genius as sisters, so how should she know how to use a gun?

We nod silently, Silver accepting that if she attacks either one of us that she'll end up dead. I know that I'll have to spare Silver when I get the bullets, not because I don't want to kill her but because I don't want to owe her anything and then kill her. I'll need another strong tribute killing the other anyway, because I can't do it on my own. Somehow I doubt that Cotton will help me, especially since he couldn't finish off a twelve year old career. How could he kill an innocent tribute like the young girl from eleven? I hate saying this about my allie and friend but it's true. I can't even piece together why he volunteered in the first place.

Silver makes her way back down the stairs, still limping from her previous injuries. I'm tempted to run out and push her but I don't, knowing that if she dies the careers will come looking for us. And if they're smart enough to find a battle will break out, and right now, I'm not so sure that we'll win that fight. Both Cotton and I don't have any long range weapons, Vixen could just shoot us both from the ground and we'd be dead. And even if we broke Vixens bow or something, Fuscous could beat Cotton and I to the pulp. A parachute falls towards me, and I know that I won't be beaten to the pulp anytime soon.

Dave Picket D11

I have to admit, the Hunger Games have finally started to make me hungry. Even if it is for the first time in the arena, it's been about a week, I'm not totally sure. I left the day count to Olivia, and she's not here right now. I'm desperately hoping the cannon wasn't hers, though it seems that I'm right. I wish I knew where she went a couple hours ago, but I can only think of one place. If she did go there, that confirms her cannon; I can't imagine her escaping the careers wrath. I should've followed her, then we could've faced them together. Chances are we'd still die, but at least I'd know how this time.

I've had two allies in this stupid arena, and both die without me knowing how. It's not like I want to know, but the closure would be nice, and a little comforting. Especially since I'm now on my own with nothing but an axe and my "wits". I wonder down the stairs, wondering if I could find any food in the building. It's an office building, I think. Around the main hall way I see a machine, it's box-shaped and it looks like it could help me. The glass looks fragile; I bet I could break the glass with my fists if I had too. Inside is food, and lots of it. My mouth waters at the site of it, even if one of the bags looks a little moldy.

I steady my axe; my backpack is on the ground, ready to catch the supplies that will soon fall into it. I'm about to swing when I hear footsteps, ugh, looks like I'll have to delay cracking the glass. I just hope that whoever it is, is worth my time and hunger. And only one person is right now, Olivia, and I know she's dead. Well, at least the tribute is female, but the girl is much older than Olivia, but I have to admit, she got my hopes up. We stand across from each other, our weapons in our hands, itching to be used. But I can't kill her, I can't take a life like the way Ethan's and Olivia's were taken.

"Your allie, Olivia, I think. Died by her own trap." what? How does this girl know how Olivia died? My reply is unfortunately hostile.

"I suppose you know how Ethan died too?"

"Please. I was there; we were both attacked by Fuscous. He threw her onto the bed and she was trapped, I know it was her trap because Fuscous muttered something like 'she knew' after he killed her."

I have to believe her, it's the closest thing to the truth. It makes sense too, a career killing her, it goes with my previous theories perfectly. I almost with I didn't know now, but it just makes my anger towards Fuscous keep burning. It had started at Ethan's death, and almost faded after Olivia's, but now it's back. I hope Fuscous is ready when I kill him, because he deserves no mercy. I will avenge Ethan and Olivia, even if it's the last thing I do in this bi*chy arena. I turn to the girl, rage is probably etched on my face, I might even be a little scary. I calm myself down, she hasn't done anything to me but tell the truth, so I can't hurt her.

I walk back to the machine, ready to put my anger to the test. Plus, I'm still hungry, anger doesn't really feed you, just strengthens you. The girl follows me, I don't really care, and maybe I'll even let her have some of the food. It's enough to last me a life time in the arena, and we're down to the final twelve. Or is it eleven? I never keep track. That was also Olivia's job. And it's depressing keeping track when two tributes are next to you. As well as the fact that it brought up the 'only one can win' thought. It's always a nice thought, thinking that you may have to kill your allies and friends.

"Don't!" The girl says as she sees me getting ready to swing. Unfortunately, she's a little too late, my axe breaks open the glass and I duck quickly so the shards don't get into my eyes.

And then the ringing starts, I recognize it as the same ringing that I heard on the first couple days. So that's what it must have been from, ugh, now I wish I tied my shoe before I swung or something. I dash out, stupidly forgetting that I still need the food. I stop running and roll my eyes at my own stupidity and let out an unheard sigh, I walk back to see the girl stuffing stuff in the back pack. Normally I'd think she was stealing my stuff, but she immediately hands the bag to me once she's done stuffing it. She grabs a couple things and runs towards the stairs, I don't hesitate in following her.

True Whittier D7

we've been fairing well for the last couple days, but it won't last long. Koal and I are fairly boring, since we're not hunting tributes or anything. But I guess we're emotionally entertaining, with Koal thinking he's dead weight and me knowing it. I guess Koal's insight on the arena is helpful, he seems to know a few of the traps, but maybe that's because he's fallen in them. He explains the ringing's from a cracked vending machine; soon the careers will be after them. Ugh, I'm tempted to go and steal stuff from them now, but I can't leave Koal, and if he tags along I'll be killed.

We live close enough to the careers to know a little bit about their drama, it's actually quite funny. Vixen debates killing them most nights when she's on watch, Silver is healing her wound without telling anyone. It's almost completely healed already, and Fuscous isn't normal. Well that's not new but his cuts heal incredibly fast, I wonder if he can regenerate new limbs too. Probably not, since he's missing an eye and that hasn't been replaced yet. I kind of wish it was though, because then the careers would turn on him. And then he'd be one less threat to worry about, or more if he takes someone with him.

We also know about what's happening near the careers, and how it'll affect them. Cotton and Clyde (Koal calls them the great C&C) have a gun, I don't know how they got it, but it looks like they're going to use it against the careers. They just got more ammo; I want to get rid of that thing. Silver found out about it and is in an alliance with them or something, I'm not completely sure. It could be a temporary alliance, to get rid of Vixen and Fuscous, but that seems unlikely. If the three teamed up it would be a pretty close fight, people would perish from both sides. Maybe they know Fuscous isn't human, and want a quick end to him. The whole scheme makes Vixens attempts to betray the careers to shame.

I have to admit, I'm worried about what might happen. The whole arena seems anxious for this to unfold, or maybe I'm just imagining it. But everything seems to be on hold, besides the thieving from the careers. That seems to be blossoming; I just hope my primary food source isn't cut off. If so I might have to drop some weight, and by that I mean Koal. I don't I'd be that hard to tie him up and throw him to the careers. Well physically, emotionally it'd be hard, since he's helped me with the arena. Even though he probably owes me more than I owe him I won't feel good throwing him to the monsters covered in steak sauce.

I hate to say this but I'm bored, and I'm the one competing in these games. The poor audience must be having heart attacks from being bored. I climb onto the roof, hoping that there's something more interesting up there than in the building. I'm right about it being more interesting, but it's not interesting in a good way, a plane is making its way towards a couple buildings. I wonder if there are any tributes in that area, if so, I hope they don't notice this. Looks like the Game-Makers needed another explosion; it's funny how they're copying a tribute. I'm far enough away so it won't affect us, I sigh and get ready to watch the show.

I was a little more than wrong when I said the attack wouldn't affect us, the whole area here has heated up. A shock wave almost pushes me to the edge of the building, and with my luck I just had to go over. I fall for a while, my brain slowing down the entire process, just so I can enjoy it even more. I am lucky in the fact that the building had another ledge, which I was able to grab onto. I'm not the only one who was push off, on C&C's building a male five is holding on for his life. I'm tempted to ask how he's doing but I stop myself, remembering that I'm in the same predicament. If Koal saves me he is not useless, and if he doesn't and I die. I'll slap him from wherever dead people go.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Tortured and drowned to death, kill given to Fuscous (D5)

Female: Silver Hartford-

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix-

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Axe in the head, throw by True (D7)

Female: Olivia Medina- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

District 4: fishing

Male: Cotton Steele-

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Shot by Talus. (D1)

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous-

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores-

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- Stabbed himself with a shard of glass.

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Killed by Fuscous (D5)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket-

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver (D1)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm not back yet but I stole my grandma's laptop to update this. Two deaths: (

Enjoy!

Cotton Steele D4

I have to admit, hanging from a building isn't as bad as people say it is. First, I have a great view of the careers waking up, secondly I think my fingers might fall off from holding my weight for so long, and lastly, I have the delight of an arrow being pointed at my head. Like I said, everything is great, except for the fact that I'm going to die soon. At least the careers are drenched from being knocked into the water, they look like angry little swamp monsters. The first arrow hits my leg, the tip painfully digging into my calf. I could climb up or down, neither sounds fun with my calf hurting but I have to choose one. My first inclination is to go up, but I'll be dead by the time I get to the roof.

I let go of the ledge with my left hand and swing to the side, so the arrow originally coming at my neck misses. I also conveniently get to see the girl from the other building; I see a hand stick out the window, trying to help her up. Instead she disappears; her ally (a boy) sticks his head out the window. He looks down first, and obviously doesn't see anything; he sees me and telepathically asks if I saw anything. I shrug, still trying to figure out what just happened, did she fall or was it something else? He seems to see the careers; he then gets back into the safety of his building.

I completely understand why he did that, it's bad enough that I'm going to die up here, I can't endanger someone else. Especially when their ally just disappeared into thin air, they've got enough on their plate. I start climbing up, just as a way of dodging the arrows, but I can't keep it up forever. Just when I feel like dropping I hear a loud ringing noise, it's coming from the same building the male and female tribute were in. It's no coincidence; somehow that guy started the ringing. The careers look at the building, and then up at me, it doesn't take long for them to leave me behind. I use this as my chance to climb down the building, there's no way I'll be able to climb the whole way back up.

Once I'm down I start panting, but I don't get that time to rest. An arrow lodges itself in the ground next to me, it looks like Vixen didn't take the bate. Normally I'd run away, but I wouldn't even get two feet before an arrow would find its way into my heart, plus my calf hurts (this is the main reason). I charge forward and take her by surprise, I also move to the side, so another one of her arrows doesn't hit my heart. I can't say the same thing for my arm though; I push her to the ground. I grab the bow and break it with my knee; I don't think that bow will ever be used again. Sorry.

Vixen is back up again, even though she's intimidating I have to remember that she's twelve, and I'm seventeen. I know I can't kill her, maybe I'll just knock her out like before, and hopefully the careers won't kill her while she's down. I'm ready to do that when I feel cold metal drip into my chest; I groan and involuntarily let my guard down. This lets Vixen gain control, punching me in the face along the way. I'm now backed up against a wall; the wound in my chest is definitely fatal. I manage to rebel against her by coughing blood onto her face. This only seems to anger her, and I can't imagine why.

She leans close to me, not even remotely looking worn out, like she was only wrestling her pet dog or something. I feel a kick in the sweet spot and my knees buckle; I'd be doing better if I didn't climb down a freaking BUILDING. Unfortunately better won't cut it, mostly because I won't get another try. Vixen tilts her head close to my ear, asking if I have any last words. I wrack my exhausted brain, trying to find something witty. Any normal person would be able to think of something, or put up their middle finger. This gives me an idea; I guess it's whiny but not too bad.

"All I wanted was to be normal, and now I am. Unlike you I'm complete." Vixen smirks, and brings down the dagger; the last thing I hear is her criticizing me. I guess it could have been worse.

"Well normal doesn't make you victor."

Nightingale Dessen D11

Why do I always get stuck with the difficult jobs? Giant and Evan are always like 'Zombie can you climb through this air vent? I can't.' or in this case 'Zombie, we need you to poison the careers food. No one is activating our other traps.' I have to admit, this is probably the first serious thing we're doing in the arena. What doesn't make sense is that I'm doing it, whose idea was that? And why aren't they in an insane asylum? Giant said it was because I'm the fastest and no one would suspect me, I somehow doubt that. Plus, it doesn't matter how fast I run away if I get another arrow/spear lodged in my head.

I finally get to their food, but I hear a noise so I hide behind a giant axe. The careers are yelling at the guy from four, Cotton. I guess he must've fallen off his building during the aftermath of the explosion, which had nothing to do with team pranksters. Though it did give me a boost when trying to get to the career camp, it obviously wasn't as useful to Cotton. Vixen is shooting arrows at him; currently only one has made contact. About thirty seconds after he moves to the side a loud ringing starts. The careers decide to leave him up there and they leave to deal with the ringing. Well, all except one. Vixen.

Vixen waits until Cotton gets down from the building, probably to kill him on even terms. I really could care less, since at the end of the day, whether you've shown your pride or not, you're dead. Cotton charges her, instead of running away, and I can't decide whether he's brave or stupid. Probably the latter. Just before Vixen releases the arrow Cotton dives to the side, it doesn't take long for him to push her down. I never knew that Cotton could be so violent, if I knew this earlier I might not have made him bathe in itch water (not that it was my fault, blame Evan). He knee smashes her bow and gets on top of Vixen, he's about to punch her or something when Vixen brings a knife to his chest. Where in the world die that knife come from?

I can't look any longer and I get back to the task at hand, poisoning the careers. I hear Cottons cannon and I sigh, he was such a nice little evil ex-career. I'm about to tip my glass of a special poison onto a chicken salad when I see it. A glorious cake probably filled with the sugar, fat and cholesterol to fit my daily intake. Which has been less recently because I'm in a fight to the death, I know it shouldn't get in the way of my sugar intake but it has. I forget everything about Cotton and little miss arrows and walk over to the cake, I feel like hugging it. Then I remember my job, I can't poison this masterpiece! I kiss it goodbye and continue with poisoning, but I know I'll be leaving with the cake. I hear a loud bang and then a cannon fires, what just happened?

I look over and see Vixen's body over Cottons, but this time, neither are moving. Vixen has blood dripping from her back, right where her heart would on the other side of her body. I have no idea what could've killed her, after all, she owned Cotton. I investigate further, wondering what had killed her, so I make sure it doesn't kill me. I grab Vixen's knife out of Cottons body and I use it to open the back of her shirt, I clear the blood to find a circle of a black thing. Holy shit, did Vixen just eat hot lead? I walk away as quietly as possible, surprised that I haven't been shot yet. I bump into something and with my nice manners I say sorry, but apparently that doesn't matter to this person.

Ugh, remind me why I didn't just take the cake and run? A female is on top of me, her elbow grinding into my neck. She's obviously a lot older than me and bigger, so by the laws of math I should be screwed. What math doesn't know is that I failed it but ripped up my report card so my (sober) dad didn't see it. This is what I'm about to do to the random lady on top of me, I take my knife to her stomach. I'm actually proud of myself for actually being useful in a fight, I hear footsteps and I hope to little miss arrow that it's my allies. Not the careers. The random girl rolls us onto an open road, I hope they didn't add working cars yet, or we'd be run over. I'm about to retaliate when we both seem to vanish.

Dave Picket D11

You'd think that when you randomly vanish after you go to the bathroom you'd be dead. Not locked in a cage like a large bird, at least I'm not the only one. The girl from seven, my district partner (zombie, as her allies call her), Clyde from two, and Silver from one. My district partner and Silver are glairing at each other, which leads me to believe they were fighting before this. The girl from seven looks extremely pissed and I don't blame her, none of us wanted to be locked in a cage. The area around our cages seems to look the cornucopia, except instead of being on a small island there's a river leading to a table and our cages.

Nightingale and I make polite conversation; it's obvious that our allies are supposed to save us. But at what cost? In past games you could get something important or there'd be lots of food/weapons (I'm assuming this is the feast). If our allies saved us would they be rewarded? Or would it be the opposite, in order to get something they'd have to kill us? We have a picture of whose suppose to save us in our cage, I've got Avalon and Nightingales got the boy from six. The girl from seven has the angry boy from twelve and Silver has Fuscous, the guy who I suspect killed both my allies. I wish he was in the cage instead, I wouldn't hesitate in killing him.

"This is so sexist, there are three girls and only two guys in here." the girl from seven says.

"So you think the Game-Makers should put three guys in cages just to make them not sexist?" Clyde says.

I wouldn't mind that, as long as Fuscous was in here. Anyway, I hate to say it but girls usually win the hunger games, for whatever reason. Sometimes there are eight girls left and only one guy, who never comes out as victor. And career girls are scary, which is why they win a lot. I guess we're lucky in the fact that it's equal, five guys and five girls. But Silvers going to be killed by Fuscous so it won't be equal for long. I honestly don't care what gender wins, as long as it isn't a career. I notice that Clyde may also die, since his savior isn't an allie of his. So that would kill off another threat and competitor.

True's little comment has started a full blown out debate between everyone in the cage. Silver and Clyde are even mentioning their probable deaths! Though Nightingale says that her allie probably won't kill Clyde, unless there is a really cool reward. Let's just say that doesn't make him feel any better. In the debate they seem to be bringing up every victor their little minds can remember, they're also ignoring the fact that the cameras are probably on us or our allies. I guess in an environment when we have no control over whether we die or not we can all be friends. Because it's just like usual life.

I have to admit, if we all survive I'll have trouble killing the people in these cages. They kind of seem like long-lost friends, or people who didn't see each other until now. I doubt the Capitol likes our friendship, well the people might, considering they seem to like friends killing each other. But the politicians and president might not; our whole debate is probably a big middle finger to their faces. And I kind of like that. I groan from hunger, this seems to remind people where we are. I expect silence but instead I get laughter, well, from Nightingale. The other people give her looks but she doesn't care.

"Earlier, when at the career camp, I was stealing food and I saw this gigantic cake." she says through giggles. Her face falters when she says she's stealing stuff, I might have thought she was lying but what else would she be doing in the career camp?

"Ugh, I want that cake so badly."

"Do you think that they'll let us all starve if our allies decide we're too annoying to save?" Clyde points out.

"I'll kick someone's ass if that happens, I can't believe that I'm hungry too." True from seven growls, apparently we find that funny and we laugh again.

And like magic, we all get sponsor parachutes. And in all of them, is cake.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Tortured and drowned to death, kill given to Fuscous (D5)

Female: Silver Hartford-

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Shot by Clyde (D2)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Axe in the head, throw by True (D7)

Female: Olivia Medina- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

District 4: fishing

Male: Cotton Steele- Stabbed by Vixen (D2)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Shot by Talus. (D1)

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous-

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores-

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- Stabbed himself with a shard of glass.

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Killed by Fuscous (D5)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket-

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver (D1)

Cotton: I hated killing you Cotton, you were the nice career. Nice enough that you magically made Koal help you. I think that if you excepted that you weren't normal then you could've won. I've dreamed about your death, originally it was Silver who killed you. But then I decided it should be someone who isn't typical in any way, which is why I chose the twelve-year old career. R.I.P

Vixen: Vixen, you were the twelve-year old baddass career and that's why I loved you. I believe that if I didn't bring a gun into the arena you could've won. But Clyde had to avenge his ally. I think of all the tributes I'm most like you, and I couldn't kill you without killing a part of myself. R.I.P


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

AN: Yay! Over a hundred reviews! Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm sorry if this chapter feels like a filler but I just wanted to torture you. I also will put up a pole for Fuscous' and Evan's decisions during the feast. I do have the final decision but I want to see what readers pick! Enjoy!

Jude Herra D6

we've looked for Zombie everywhere, I feel that I've now seen more of the arena than I ever wanted too. The only place we haven't looked is six feet under the ground, at coffin level, but we call her Zombie for a reason. We went to the career camp, which was abandoned; I just hope that she wasn't one of the two cannons early this morning. It doesn't seem right though, Zombie can't be dead, and zombies can't die. Evan decides we should check out the buildings around the career camp, in case she was attacked and needed cover. We end up searching the roof, since there's no sign of life on the other floors.

We end up being surprised by what we find, it's not only a camp filled with food, but it has some… interesting weapons. Well two swords (one of which is very fancy) and a gun, this is what surprises us the most. The chances of Zombie dying are now higher, and that doesn't bode well with me. Evan inspects the gun, saying that it's loaded with bullets, but not a full set. So the gun must've been used at least once, meaning that at least one of the people who died had been shot. I ask Evan if there's any way of knowing whose camp it is, but we both know that's nearly impossible.

I'm angry at the gun, and on impulse I walk over and kick it off the building, hoping that it isn't indestructible. Luckily it isn't, so it falls into pieces on the ground, never to be used by tributes again. Evan tells me it was the right thing to do, the gun can only cause harm to everyone else. I know people say that people kill people, not the gun that they fire. But honestly, how many people could you kill with a finger-gun? Plus, since I'm not using it, it could be used against me or my friends. And I don't plan on them eating bullets anytime soon, simply because it hurts. I take the fancy sword and some food, I signal Evan to follow. This building isn't of any use to us anymore.

I've learned many things about the arena, for example, the things that look like suns aren't suns. They're actually giant magnifying-glasses on the rooftops. Some pointing at the sky while others are pointed at certain blocks of the arena (it is also possible to re-direct them.). They're only present during the day though, so anyone who travels at night can't see them or use them. The water fountains are triggered by people's lips, not bottles. Though I don't really think the scratches were worth testing it, but you never know when you'll need water. On various rooftops we've also put some of the stick solution, but only in the center, the edges are safe.

Evan hasn't set a fire in a while, since we've been trying to keep a low profile. And random flames don't really help with that, the smoke will give away our location. Evan also carries around glass bottles of alcohol, just in case she needs to blow stuff up quickly. Glass is also a pretty good weapon, I heard that in bar fights people would slam their bottles against poles, giving them points. So they'd be sharp and lethal. I'm glad I have the sword, because Evan was the only one who had a decent weapon, I just used a metal pole and Zombie would strategically use the solutions. I'm interrupted in my trail of thoughts when I hear an announcement.

"Most of you will notice that your allie is missing, well we're holding them captive in the wreckage of the explosion last night. Each tribute in a cage is assigned to another tribute, which is free. If you choose to save them, you will not get the reward. As a default, they will all die if you don't save them by sundown, tomorrow. At the feast, there will also be food and water."

It takes me a while to process the announcement, Evan gasps, knowing our looking for Zombie was pointless. At least we know where our next stop is, since we've been without a plan for most of the time we've been "graced" with in the arena. The explosion was in the center of the city, so we've made a bad decision looking for her. It's going to be a long walk; well that's what I think until I see a shiny pair of wheels. The motorcycle is loud, but fast, and I really could care less about being spotted. And somehow I doubt anyone will try to attack us, they can't waist time when trying to get to the center of the city.

Koal Morrison D12

After the announcement I've been steadily making my way towards the center of the arena, where I hope the explosion occurred. It's pretty low too steal allies for the feast, but I guess the Capitol got bored of normal feasts. At least I have a decent amount of water from the vending machine, I hope Cotton got out alive but it's too early to tell. It's not like I care, but I hope that giving away my position and being attacked by the careers at least benefited someone (excluding the careers). But I have the suspicion that he died, at least I helped him. I seem to be doing a lot of helping lately, all at a cost to myself.

I hear the roar of a motorcycle, lucky bastard. I still have a couple hours to get to the center, but now I know I'm going the right way. When I walk past the evil water fountains my grip on True's axe tightens. I brought it with me when I escaped the careers, True would probably split my head open if I forgot it. It's not fun walking while holding a heavy axe; I need some kind of ride, like motorcycle dude. I decide to rest next to the water fountain, wishing I could just hop on the mutts and use them as horses. You know what? What says I can't ride mutts to the center of the city? Other than the fact that they'll try to rip me to shreds.

I take rope from the vending machine, and then I attempt to make some sort of muzzle. I'm not amazing with rope but it's simple enough, I just hope there are less mutts than last time. And that they're sleepy or something, because I'm off balance with my metal foot, I haven't got the hang of it yet. I make my way to the water fountain; it's hard to even get my lips near it because of what happened last time. I look up before I lean in my head, my last attempt to ask for a sponsor gift. I don't want to ask directly, because then Haymitch will probably deny it. I doubt he even wants me to win these games.

I see a parachute falling towards me; maybe Haymitch isn't so useless after all. I snatch it out of the air, I have to get to the center quickly, and right now I'm far behind. The label has a seven on it, when it's supposed to be a twelve. So the gift was from True's sponsors, not mine, I was stupid to think I had any. I open it, perfect. Its sleep syrup and a bunch of capsules, which I'm guessing I should put the sleep syrup in. I quickly fill them, with a little spilling on the ground from my anxiety and urgency. Then without fear I take a quick sip from the water fountain, I turn around, awaiting the mutts impending attack.

I guess today is my day; there are only three of the giant wolf mutts. I'd feel safer if I killed two, but I don't want the other to run away. The first brave one leaps forward, it opens its mouth to let out a roar. The perfect opportunity to throw a couple capsules in-between his teeth. It immediately slows down; it's not bothering to attack me anymore. I can't say the same thing about the others, both charge at once; one manages to tackle me to the ground. I take the last of the capsules and stuff my hand in its mouth, which is probably the grosses thing I've ever done. It's out immediately, leaving me with one more wolf.

It leaps at me aggressively, I like this one, it's just like me. I roll under it, it's a lame log roll but I don't mind. I leap onto its back, throwing the muzzle around its mouth. The mutt try's to throw me off but fails, I hold the rope tightly, and I'm so glad the tribute uniform includes gloves right now. Though it doesn't help that my hand is bleeding from stuffing it inside the wolf's mouth. I grab a piece of beef jerky from my bag, and then in hold it in front of the wolfs nose. He sniffs it, and decides it's worthy of him. I loosen the rope enough for it to open its mouth a little, just enough to grab the beef jerky and eat it. He stops thrashing immediately, looks like I've made a new friend.

Fuscous D5

Objective(s): Wait for Evangeline scores to come to feast, kill Evangeline Scores, become victor of the hunger games.  
Chances of succeeding: 81%  
Time: 12:32 am

I've honestly never been so bored in my life, anyone would be. I'm at the center of the city, a place much different from the rest. To start, there is a load of trees and nature, not a building in sight. Next, there is a long river that stretches across the area and leads to the cages. I find that the river is unnecessary; after all, most tributes can't swim. Well for what I can tell anyway, the boy from six and girl from eight can't, I learned that at the bloodbath. I'm certain that the boy from twelve can't swim either, as for the girl from six? I have no way of knowing. Though there seems to be a theme here, the tributes that can swim are locked up. While the ones who can't have to face their fears, it's ingenious.

I'm supposed to save Silver, but I'm not sure whether I should, the reward might be something I need. They broadcast who saves who up in the sky, above the cages. Clyde from two has the girl from eight as his savior; I know they're not allies so Clyde has a significant chance of death. Depending on whether the girl is brave enough to end his life, but sadly, I'll be ending hers before she can touch the river. I've waited for the perfect opportunity and I've decided that this is my best chance; her body-guard from six will be busy releasing their ally. Leaving her wide open to my attack, maybe I'll take her far away just to torture her.

Back to Silver, if I save her she could assist me. We could do the same thing we did at the bloodbath and take out six people, leaving four left. In case I decided to save her I brought her spear, which was left in the middle of the road. I also have a weapon, this is a rare sight because I usually like to use my bare hands, it's much more enjoyable. I can kill her anytime I want to anyway; she's no match in combat against me. I might as well use her as much as possible, she won't be around forever. Silver is also the most tolerable career, and the only other one left. I can tell because Cotton and Vixen aren't in the sky or cages, so they didn't make it to the top ten. Idiots.

Killing Silver sounds much easier and more efficient, it means one less tribute and threat. Even if it is a small one, and I don't get rewarded for not killing her. I also believe my kill list is a little small; I blame that on the girl from eleven. If she didn't hit me with a boat I might have been able to kill someone at the bloodbath. Plus if I kill Silver I can get to the girl from eight quicker, because I won't have to busy myself with letting her go and giving her instructions. Though I doubt she needs them, considering that she might just attempt to kill me as soon as I give her the spear.

Decisions… so annoying they are, making me fret over useless things when I could be doing something useful towards the ultimate goal. Becoming a victor is my life's purpose, I can't fail, so everything I do and every choice I make decides whether I take a step forward or back from the ultimate goal. Though some decisions may make me fall through the trap door while others may give me multiple steps forward. I want them all to end, but the only way for that to happen is for me to win the games. The question that always gets me is: what will I do after? And I can only say I don't know, I never like saying that.

I've been observing the activity in the cages for a while, and it's very strange. Instead of the tributes staying silent they're talking, like hours couldn't mean their deaths. It's almost as of they don't fear death, when I know perfectly well that they do. Why else would they still be in the games? Every once and a while I'll hear laughter, another thing I don't get. I guess humans are just strange, but why weren't they laughing and talking like this before the games? Now that they're in the arena, what has changed so that they can get along like friends? I guess I'll never understand because I'm not human.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Tortured and drowned to death, kill given to Fuscous (D5)

Female: Silver Hartford-

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Shot by Clyde (D2)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Axe in the head, throw by True (D7)

Female: Olivia Medina- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

District 4: fishing

Male: Cotton Steele- Stabbed by Vixen (D2)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Shot by Talus. (D1)

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous-

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores-

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- Stabbed himself with a shard of glass.

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Killed by Fuscous (D5)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket-

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver (D1)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I wrote this chapter twice after my attempt at the poll failed. (Who knew you could only have one poll on your profile at a time?) I'm sad to say that there are four deaths, and I'll be putting up a new pole so you can vote for your favorites.

Clyde Fenix D2

when a table of food appears in front of us we're surprised to see a rustle behind the bushes. I hope madly for a second that it's Cotton; he would try to save us all, not just his assigned person. But he's dead, at least I avenged him, because of Vixen I'm now going to be killed by the girl from eight. I know Zombie said it wouldn't happen, but who couldn't resist killing someone as awesome as me? Unfortunately that's not a good thing, I won't be able to send my message and I'll just be proving that a career can't win when separated from the pack. At least I'm right about tributes like me having the world's worst luck.

Behind the bushes Fuscous appears, simply unlocking Silvers cage with his hand. Then he hands Silver her spear, Fuscous himself is holding a large mace. I've never seen him use the weapon before, the only other tribute I even saw eyeing it was Talus. He's not holding it correctly either, but I guess Fuscous has never had to rely on technique. Without warning he takes his mace and bashes it against Zombies cage. It doesn't break the cage; this makes sense, since the Game-makers didn't want us to die by someone else's hands. The hit still rattles the cage with a supernatural amount of force. Knocking Zombie out.

The pranksters appear next on a motorcycle, but they have to awkwardly stop when they get to the river. Both tentatively climb out of the motorcycle, glaring at the long river in front of the cages. Silver half-heartedly aims her spear at the pranksters; she probably didn't want to kill someone for the first time in her life. Fuscous sees this hesitation, and in a blink of an eye Silvers skull is bashed in. Her body falls into the river peacefully, but what Fuscous murmurs to her dead body kind of ruins the moment. It's sad to see Silver go; she proved she was more than a career during her time in the cage.

"I didn't release you for you to show mercy."

Once we in the cages hear that we rebel. Shaking our cages and desperately try to get out to avenge her or just get away from this psycho. I get a side-ways look at the pranksters, who saw everything go down. What I notice is now there's a make-shift ramp in front of the river, made from boards of wood that are sticking together without nails. My heart skips a beat when they drive the motorcycle over the ramp, after the jump it collapses. They make it far, but it's not enough, at the last second they jump out. Landing in the green grass right in front of the cages.

Fuscous is about to bring the mace on their heads, but I'd be lying if I could predict what happens next. I hear the blood curling howl of at least three wolves. Who appear seconds later, one has a tribute on the back, his grin making him look crazy. I can't tell who it is until I see the tribute go over to True's cage, setting her free with the palm of his hand. I honestly can't believe it's Koal; the guy who I thought didn't even know how to smile. I wave goodbye to True and she gives a small smile back as Koal grabs food and stuffs it into his bag. Our debates were fun, and they kept my mind off my impending doom. They leave as quickly as they got there; I'm now on the verge of trading my gun for one of those mutts.

Meanwhile the other two mutts decided to stay, meaning that Fuscous was now pinned to the ground by one, but where was the other? Chasing the prankster from six. He'd somehow managed to free his unconscious Allie and had her in his arms. I realized what that must mean, I stared at Evangeline. A knife was in her hand, ready to spill my blood. Could I convince her to not kill me? No. It was a decision that she'd have to make on her own. I had one last question for her, I hoped she could answer. Because most tributes wouldn't know, but this was of the utmost importance.

"Where is the gun?" her eyes widened, and I immediately knew that she knew about the gun.

"Broken, Giant broke it. If I unlock you, do you promise not to hurt my friends?"

"You got it babe."

Evangeline "Evan" Scores D8

As soon as I let Clyde out he grabs a knife from the table, that bastard was going to break his promise and kill me! Oops, the knife hit Fuscous in the leg. I run from him, that dude has been after me since the bloodbath! I take my knife and try to get out, back to the building that Jude and I made as our base. The coolest part is that there's a rope hanging from the building, so I can just climb to the top and cut the rope. So intruders will have to work their way up many flights of stairs. Or climb up without the rope, which is a lot of hard work. I start running towards the building, scared of the stalker from five.

As expected, he follows me (making the nickname I gave him quite fitting), and a plan forms in my mind. I won't make it out alive but neither will Fuscous, and I'm tired of his reign in the arena, it's time for someone to overthrow him. He's fast, but thanks to the knife in his leg he's slower than usual, meaning I could run circles around him without trying. Was I exaggerating? Probably. I make the mistake of turning around to see Giant and Zombie behind me. It's perfect; now I hope that he doesn't throw a mace into my thinking area (what was it called again?). I approach the rope and start climbing quickly, Fuscous isn't the best climber but he follows.

He throws his mace at my allies when he realizes that he'll never catch me lugging around that heavy tool of death. I take out one of the many bottles of alcohol strapped to my waist and I pause to pour it on him. Now more then ever I've wanted to set him ablaze, but that means certain death for me, since the rope will catch on fire. He grunts and assumes its water; I'm guessing he doesn't have the world's best sense of smell. He's not bothering to taste it either, this'll be fun. Once at the top I cut off the rope, knowing that I'll be on my own for a while. Fuscous grabs one of the ledges and continues to climb, unafraid of the ground far below.

See, what's so special about this building is that it houses one of those giant magnifying glasses, I'm lucky that it's on the other side of the roof. I run over, careful to stay on the edges and desperately try to aim it at where Fuscous will be, but it's too heavy on my own. I manage to move it half-way to where I want it when Fuscous climbs over the edge. What's taking my allies so long? Are they fighting something or what? I curse loudly and throw a bottle of alcohol at Fuscous, it hits and he didn't even try to dodge. I ignore this and lunge at him, lighting a match and burning him.

I get up without moving my feet, and try to walk away. But I can't, I then realize that I'm in the center of the rooftop. I can't move because of the stick solution! Meanwhile, Fuscous' skin is alight; he's burning more than any bonfire I've seen. But it's dying out quickly, and then I see my allies doing what I couldn't on my own. I lower myself to the ground, crouching so that the burst of light and heat can get to Fuscous. Suddenly he moves, and gives me a great big hug, which I find unpleasant because I'm being burned. The bottles of alcohol contribute to the bonfire that Fuscous and I are creating; I take my knife and stab it into Fuscous' neck. Ready to end his life.

He's dead, I know it. But his dead body is still hugging me, indulging me in his beautiful flames. They should hurt, and I know they are hurting my body, but I can't feel it. All I can see is fire, all I can feel is it's comforting wrap around my skin, all I can hear is it's cackling into my charred ears, I can smell the smoke filling my lungs, and I open my moth to give my tongue a taste of the flames. Fuscous is now no more than dust, while my body feels mostly intact. I know I'm leaving Giant and Zombie though, but I'm not scared. I feel my body land in a thud against they rooftop, I have to admit, being fire was worth it.

Avalon Caverly D6

I release Dave from his cage, and he's not mad at all that I'm the last one to do so. On the way back he tells me how the other tributes got to the center of the city, and I'm surprised that I even made it at all. What surprises me most is that Koal managed to control the mutts and that Fuscous isn't a human. Dave says he knows this because the people in the cages pooled their information on him. Once back into the city we hear the cannons, one, two, and three. The game-makers certainly got what they wanted, Dave told me that Silver's dead. He actually looked kind of sad; I guess all the captured tributes share a small bond.

There's a total of seven tributes left, I can't help but wonder who didn't make it besides Silver. And the poor person who will have their family interviewed even though that tribute is dead. Almost everyone has alliances too, so there must be a grieving alliance member. While thinking of alliances I realize that there is only one career left, and a smile makes its way towards my face. I actually have a chance! I look up into the sky, which has taken a beautiful Smokey gray color. And then I notice a silver glint in the air, I remember there was a reward for not setting free a tribute. No one got it because we all set our tributes free.

So why is that thing there? Fuscous got the closest to the reward, he killed Silver but only after he let her out of the cage. Fuscous set Silver free, didn't she? Well, as free as you could be in the arena. Oh. I get it now, Fuscous didn't let Silver leave the arena. So he didn't let her free, this is why he's getting the gift. The whole cage incident will stay with us even if the people are walking about in the arena, alliances will still be put to the test. If I were to kill Dave right now I would get a reward, this scares me. I honestly don't want to kill Dave but if I do I may make it out of the arena. And only one can win anyway, so why should I trick myself into believing we both could make it?

Ugh. I can't think of this now, what I have to focus on is that the gift Fuscous will get may make him victor. I think I'd be able to follow it, to see where it landed and if I could steal it or just get a glimpse of what it could be. Maybe there'll be a gas attack or something and Fuscous is getting a gas mask, then all the tributes who figured the whole "freedom" thing out will kill their allies to get the gas mask. The thing is, does it work both ways? If Dave killed me would he get the important item that may be needed for survival? This could all mean nothing, but I still don't like it.

Suddenly Dave stops in his tracks; I can see a ghost of an idea in his head. He smiles brightly and I try my hardest not to be creeped out by it. He grabs my arm and stops me from going in the direction I'm going. I'm really freaked out now, he better spit out what he's trying to say or I'll punch him.

"Avalon, listen. The last career left is Fuscous, right?" I give an uncertain nod, unsure of where he's going with this. "Before you got me, I saw Fuscous run after Evangeline, and his leg was wounded. There's no way he's at the career camp now, but if we beat him there, all the food and weapons will be ours!"

I'm shocked; I didn't bother bringing food to the feast because I thought I could get it there. But all the food that was there had mysteriously disappeared; I'm guessing this is because there was a timer on how long the food would stay. I was simply too slow to get it because I didn't ride in on a Dinosaur or hunk of metal. Fuscous got there first purely because he was closer or something, now if we beat him we can take the pile of food and make it our own! Fuscous will starve and then there'll be no more careers, and then I can actually win this thing! We both run as fast as we can towards the shore, where True said the career camp was.

…

We both stare at the pile of food in awe, this is probably more food than Dave and I have ever seen in our lives. Excluding the short time we had in the Capitol, that doesn't really count since it's… well… the Capitol. I go to the cake immediately, while Dave makes his way towards the chicken salad. He mutters something about the girl from his district talking about the cake, and how good it looked. I yell at him and tell him it's mine, and to go eat the stupid chicken salad. He takes a bite of some of the chicken, trying to say it taste much better than my cake ever will. He's not doing a good job though, his face is frozen in distaste and he swallows it against his will instead of spitting it out.

A cannon fires.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Tortured and drowned to death, kill given to Fuscous (D5)

Female: Silver Hartford- Skull bashed by Fuscous (D5)

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Shot by Clyde (D2)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Axe in the head, throw by True (D7)

Female: Olivia Medina- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

District 4: fishing

Male: Cotton Steele- Stabbed by Vixen (D2)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Shot by Talus. (D1)

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Knife in the neck by Evangaline Scores (D8)

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- burned to death.

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- Stabbed himself with a shard of glass.

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Killed by Fuscous (D5)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- Poisoned by chicken salad.

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver (D1)

Evangeline Scores: I imagined your fight with Fuscous ever since I wrote both your reapings. You two were meant to fight, and you saved everyone in the arena from Fuscous' wrath. Your creator asked for you to die protecting your friends and that's what you did. And you did it by being a pyromaniac. R.I.P

Fuscous: Thank you ChocolateTear for giving me such an original tribute. I have never seen a tribute like Fuscous before and I am glad I brought him to life; he turned out to conquer the arena before he died. Fuscous have the tributes a common enemy and a real plot creator for the games. R.I.P

Silver Hartford: Silver, you were one of the greatest tributes in these games. I used you to show that careers could change, and not always be bloodthirsty. I wanted to use you, a typical career, as a way to help other districts understand that careers had a life too. You may have thought to be over-shadowed by your sisters but your time in the arena changes you in a different way compared to your sister. YOU actually did something when you realized the games weren't just for fun. And I'm sorry that it ended up killing you. R.I.P

Dave Picket: Though you never got to avenge your allies by killing Fuscous you wanted to. This is enough for them. You were nice too everybody and I hated killing you, knowing that I also would kill your potential. Though I think your death would give you closure, knowing that you'll never loose an alliance member again. R.I.P


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Remember to vote for your 3 favorites on my poll! No deaths in this chapter. Oh, and Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb has made a SYOT, I think it would be great if you submitted tributes over there. Enjoy!

True Whittier D7

I have to say, this mutt is quite comfortable. Sure, when he goes fast I have to hang onto Koal, and I'm sure he really enjoys that but the experience it self is nice. Riding on the mutt I mean, not hanging onto Koal. After the feast night comes quickly, and we get to see who's dead. Silver is the first to show, but no one is surprised because we all saw Fuscous bash her skull. Fuscous' face is second, which made me and everyone else in the arena gasp. Next is the girl from eight, a prankster who probably died fighting Fuscous. Last is Dave from eleven, his cannon went off a couple hours earlier. I know it was his because he was the last one at the feast.

18 dead, five to go. I know that one of the five is Koal; I know I can't kill him but something will. I keep forgetting that he has a metallic foot, something that might lead to the end his life. I count off the others besides Koal and I, Clyde, Jude, Nightingale and who else? I know, it's Dave's ally! The girl from six, who I can hardly remember anything about. She has red hair, right? No I'm thinking of the girl from twelve, maybe both have red hair. I sigh, knowing that thinking about her will get me nowhere, especially since I have to focus on what's happening now. Which happens to be Koal talking about random things.

"So, do you think you're claustrophobic now because of the cages?" I snort distastefully.

"Shame on you Koal. It'd take a lot more than a couple hours in a cage to scare me." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Sorry. But I still saved you, so I get to be thanked, right?"

"Eh, your mutt saved me, not you."

"Why don't you thank sparkles then?"

"Sparkles?" I laugh at the name given to the mutt; he doesn't seem to like it either, because he lets out a growl.

"Well gr to you too Sparkles. And yes, True, I've named him Sparkles, what are you going to do about it?" I laugh at his change in attitude towards everything, he used to be the boy sent into permanent time-out but now he still keeps his spunk while he makes jokes.

"The mutt really changed you." I say this with a smile, because it's true.

"Nah, I've always been this way, it's just that Sparkles took my place as the angry boy. So I needed to change things up." With the saying of his fake name Sparkles growls again, only proving Koal's point. But then his face gets serious again, and I know what he's going to ask. "Why did you save me?"

I honestly don't know, but I'm not telling Koal that. I instead just make up some bull-shit about not being able to take his screams right in front of me. That at least answers why I saved him the second time, for the first I guess it was a reaction to throw my axe at Julian. Though if I had studied the situation more I'm not sure if I would have done the same thing. I may have allied with Olivia and Julian or waited till they killed Koal and then attacked them. There's no way of knowing, and that angers me beyond belief. It sounds silly, but I want to know what type of person I am, and that situation was a good way to test my personality.

The mutt is taking us to the career camp, not for their food but for their weapons. Right now Koal needs something more than a knife and I need to check the weapons out. I guess we're lucky this year in the sense that the careers were falling out. Because two careers died on the second or third day, another two died a couple days ago and the last two died at the feast. It's pretty sad, but unnatural, something tells me that there has to be something that made the careers antsy to kill each other. I'd be impressed if normal tributes took them out, especially the first two deaths, because that's the day the careers traveled from their island to shore.

Once we get to the careers stockpile of weapons I look for one to give to Koal, and I also get a set of knives for myself. I'm not nearly as good with them as I am with an axe, but they'll work. Plus, it's always good to have a bunch of knives; you'll never know when you need them. I hand Koal a scythe, and pull it out of his hand immediately, knowing that you need at least a little training to use a scythe. I end up just giving him a sword, because he's never trained with anything. I patrol the border and something catches my eye, it's a wreckage of something. It takes me a while to piece together what it is, and once I do I realize why the careers snuffed it early.

Nightingale Dessen D11

Giants not even bothering to hide his tears, I know that if Fuscous' body remained Jude would be beating on it. I would be burning it in her honor, but Fuscous turned into dust. Dust that was soon carried away by the wind. It's strange how a big, strong career could be reduced to something so small. I remember seeing Evan's body oddly intact, once Giant pulled the hood over her head. Since her hair was singed off, but the thing that makes me cry the most is that she had a smile on her face. Like she wanted to die, and leave Giant and I on our own. Like she was tired of her alliance and friendship with us.

I snap myself out of it. That can't be true, if she didn't like us then why did she save us from Fuscous? I almost wish he wasn't dead so I could beat the crap out of him. But then Evan would've died for no reason, so I'm glad she took him out with her. I wonder if Fuscous knew that he'd be reduced to dust if he burned, that could explain why he was after Evan. Instead of me or Giant. I feel like I have something to do with her death, and I don't like it. I was the one who put stick solution on the rooftops, and Evan fell into it. I hate to say it, but I had a hand in her death. And I'm the one alive to blame for it.

I hear another cannon fire, which is strange considering the feast was over hours ago. No one who made it out looked injured and I doubt that any of the other tributes would get back to killing that quickly. We need a break, and I know that's coming from the person who spent a day lying around in a cage. But it's exhausting, Evan- ugh, I did it again. I can't focus on her without focusing on her death which I partly caused. I can't even look at the gray sky without being reminded of Evan, I feel like she's everywhere. Maybe she is, lurking around every corner, setting random things on fire and blaming it on cats.

I get up, and look at Giant, whose face mirrors my sadness and grief. We need to leave, and just get out of this place, because it seems to only be making our situation worse. Jude's head is down, and he's staring intently at the ground, or so I thought. I see a flicker of light and I look closely at Giants hands, they're holding something I can't see. I rack my brain to try to figure out what it is, and then I remember the camera. I sit next to Giant and point at it, silently asking for him to let me see Evans face one last time. I need it, I need her. But she's gone, and the picture can only help me pretend that she's out there. Still smiling, still breathing, and still burning down buildings.

I suddenly wish that in the photo Evan was in the middle, not Giant. Then I could pretend to feel her arm again, but I can't fool myself forever. Giant's downcast face is a complete contrast to the Giant in the photo, the Giant that had Evan. I think that I'm similar; we can't be the pranksters without Evan. No matter how hard we try, it's just pointless and deceiving. I could try to forget her, but I don't think I can remember life without her; I loved her more than I did of any of my siblings. Why didn't Giant show me the picture before? Was it because he wanted it to himself? No. I can't accept that, but I'm too lazy to ask.

I end up falling asleep looking at the photo, but my dreams are restless. All are about Evan and her yelling at me for putting down the stick solution. I can't sleep like this, and I definitely can't live like this. I've never felt guilt this bad before, and that's because something happened to someone I care about. I manage to pull myself out of the horrifying dreams and get back to the real world. A place I used to loathe so much is now my sanctuary from my nightmares; it's funny how things change. Isn't it? But it doesn't really matter, because in both my dreams and reality there's no fun-loving pyromaniac.

Avalon Cavalry D6

I'm surprised to see that I can still access the forest in the center of the town; maybe it's going to be the area for the final battle. That'd make sense, since all the boats were chewed up by mutts, and most tributes can't swim. Dave told me so when he was alive, telling me that his (good-for-nothing) district partner and him counted off the tributes. I wish he wasn't so close with the girl that killed him, it just makes it harder for me to hate her, but I manage. She probably doesn't even know that she killed him, so it's not like she's feeling sorry about it. She probably thought she was smart, poisoning the most used food source.

I almost wish that she didn't spare the cake, and then I could've died with him. It sounds much better than watching Dave die, and the worst part is that I got a package from the Game-Makers. I'm obviously getting some blame in Dave's poisoning, I think it's because I told him to eat the chicken salad. And inside the parachute was this little pill, and I'm not sure what it does exactly. After Dave's poisoning I'm more cautious around food, it's not like you could blame me. I'm saving it anyway, in case it gives me super powers or something like that. Or maybe it's a poison, a punishment for being a traitor and killing your Allie.

I'm tempted to just eat it, screw the consequences and finally figure out what it does. I can't though, but I've gotten awful close to shoving my hand down my throat. I don't blame myself for it either, knowing that it could make or break me. Or that I might be interesting enough to sponsor, but I know all to well that all the sponsors are flocking towards Jude. Since he seems to have a high chance of victory, and I'm sure his time in the arena must have been a hell of a lot more exciting than mine. Maybe I should just eat the stupid pill, just to see what the darn thing does. I'm sure Jude would and he's got lots of sponsors.

Or maybe I should just fight the next tribute I see, we both haven't killed yet so I might get a leg up by killing somebody. I know that it will be emotionally hard to kill someone but I have to, barely anyone wins without spilling some blood on their hands. And how am I going to win if I don't kill? I'm most likely one of the easiest targets out there. Tributes probably think that I'll be an easy kill, and it's not like I can wait for the others to pick themselves off. Especially with two alliances left in the games, if I just wait things out I'll probably end up in a two-on-one situation. I'm not going to lie and say I can take on two people at once.

So yeah, new arena plan: kill anything that moves. Ugh, I sound like a career, but careers win. So I don't really mind using their strategies, even if it didn't really work for Fuscous. I'm surprised he's dead and I wonder if he was poisoned too, but none of the food was half-eaten so I think it's safe to say he died at the feast. Plus, the only cannon I've heard after the feast was Dave's, so Fuscous somehow managed to get killed. I can't say that I'm not just the teensiest bit happy about that, since he's a career. But now Clyde's the biggest threat, I'm sure that doesn't have a weapon. The girl from eight only set him free, she didn't give him a weapon.

I hear footsteps around the corner, and I grab my whip. I'm not breaking my promise about killing anything that moves, I need to get rid of someone. It's Clyde, and he has a sword, I don't know where he got it, but now things will be a lot more difficult. Clyde is a trained career, and I can't underestimate him. Before I can disarm him he steps forward at an angle. I jump back about five feet when he lunges, I'm definitely not used to someone who'll fight back. When I had a fight against Fuscous he was too busy trying to get Olivia to focus on hitting me. I'm seriously reconsidering my attack everything that breathe plan.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Tortured and drowned to death, kill given to Fuscous (D5)

Female: Silver Hartford- Skull bashed by Fuscous (D5)

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Shot by Clyde (D2)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Axe in the head, throw by True (D7)

Female: Olivia Medina- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

District 4: fishing

Male: Cotton Steele- Stabbed by Vixen (D2)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Shot by Talus. (D1)

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Knife in the neck by Evangaline Scores (D8)

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly-

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- burned to death.

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- Stabbed himself with a shard of glass.

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Killed by Fuscous (D5)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- Poisoned by chicken salad.

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver (D1)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! In case you cared I'm going to say that Jude is the leader right now in the poll with 6 votes. Remember you have up to three choices! Enjoy!

Clyde Fenix D2

My mind keeps wandering back to my promise to Evangeline, I can't keep it, not when I'm this close to my ultimate goal. But… I can't break my promise either, not after what the girl did to save me. And it's not like she's even alive for me to thank her, the best way I can is to keep her promise and win is to hope that the two last alliances fight each other. If I'm stuck in the final three with the girl's friends I'll bash my head into one of the cages. I don't think I'll be able to kill True either, I have to admit, our arguments were fun and I'd hate for them to stop. I can't help but think how horrible it would be to win our next argument, which will most likely be a battle.

Then again, I can't under estimate True. Every tribute in here must be skilled in some way, shape or form. Idiots don't get into the final six; I believe that's why no careers made it in there this year. Hopefully the bets will be leaning towards me, since I'm from district two. Then I can get sponsor gifts, something that I haven't gotten much of. Probably because I wasn't in the career pack, though look at who's still standing a week or so later. I'm too awesome to keep track. I end up randomly walking through the streets, waiting for something to jump out and interest me.

I feel like I almost walked into the interesting thing, but interesting doesn't always mean a flaming ice-unicorns. In this case it meant the end of a whip almost hitting my chest; luckily I've trained against whips. I step to the side and move in so she has too re-aim her attack, I pull out my sword at lunge. She's surprised and jumps way back, loosing her important balance, leaving an opening and giving me the perfect opportunity. I roll in and hit her forehead with the flat part of my sword, effectively knocking her to the ground. She spits at my face, her blood and saliva hitting my cheek, and I have the sudden urge to return the favor by vomiting in her face.

"Funny huh? The independent career becoming a tool for the Capitol."

"What does the Capitol have to do with this?"

"Nothing you'd understand, oh well."

With that her fist connects with my face, fueling my rage more than she can imagine. I slide my hand down the edges of my sword, gripping it tightly, I'm beyond caring about the cuts that are being made into my sword hand, and all I care about is ending this pointless fight. I need to continue living, I've never considered fights in the games like that before but the pressure must be getting to me. Or the truth that I've been pushing away, I gulp as the tip meets her neck. Barely dipping into her skin, that now houses a miniature pool of blood. I really wish everything was just stabb and thrust now, that would make this so much easier.

I take a deep breath and I force the blade inside her throat, one of her hands forms a middle finger pointing at my face. I guess I deserved that, after all, I killed the feisty gal. I hear her cannon and I stop to process what I just thought, how could I sound so blood-thirsty? I thought I was different from the other trained tributes. I didn't even feel remorse or regret when I killed her, well I do now at least. But I think that's a tad too late, then again, when I'm killing her it's not like I can just mouth 'sorry'. Somehow I doubt that would sound sincere, and with my anger it would probably come out sarcastic.

I take her supplies, not bothering to look at them until I found safety in a building or rooftop. I climb up the many flights of stairs towards the rooftop of the nearest building; I dump out everything in the bag. Only too find a half-eaten piece of chicken, her whip (which I stole from her body), and a small pocket. Darn, no medical supplies for my bleeding hands, though I that's my fault. I try to open up the pocket, but I can't, it looks like it's made out of the pocket from her jacket and she somehow sealed it. I chop the end off with my sword; I expected something more editing than a pill to pop out. I receive a parachute almost immediately after examining the pill, inside is a small article. After I read it I learn that the pill is a powerful drug that can heal someone on the brink of death. And to think I thought it was useless.

Jude Herra D6

Zombie and I haven't talked since we've seen the photo, but we don't really need too. I've been training her with Evan's knife, a fact we're both trying to ignore, I feel like it's a relic. Something that shouldn't be used by people like us, instead it should be in a museum or something. I heard that sometimes things from the games get places into a special tributes museum, that focuses on the famous victors like Enobaria, Finnick, Johanna and there's Ricky from my district. Who had the tendency to blow things up, including his left leg. The Capitol couldn't fix it so they gave him a new one, but I heard that he prefers not to use it.

But only victors get into that particular museum, there's more than one museum for the games. The one Evan, Zombie and I will probably go to (if we die) will be called the fallen. A much less popular museum that shows off the dead tributes for that year, it also has a hall of fame that I know we'll get into. Zombie's knife hits the target in the head, then arm, and then the lower abdomen. I think it helped that I made the target look like Fuscous with the markers I found down-stairs. I almost smile at the white-board Fuscous' death; it's as close as I can get to the real thing. Something I'm not too happy about.

We decided to move down from the roof, and into the office building. I've tried to get onto the computers but they're protected by a pass-code and I'm not wasting my time with a computer when I could be doing something productive. I give the thing one last go, and I notice Zombie watching me try to login. On the white-board she writes what I'm guessing she thinks is the code, so I type in 'JudeHerraDistrict6'. It starts loading and just when I think I've got it the computer tells me it's wrong. Zombie was looking over my shoulder and she snorts at me, then practically shoves me out of the seat and types something in.

"What was that for?" it's the first words I've spoken-not muttered- to her since Evan's death.

"For being an idiot. I wrote out six, and you just put the number." I laugh at this.

She's right though, we're logged in and the screen immediately shows us this map, with about six red dots. I notice that there are two groups of two dots and two separate ones. I can tell that it's a map of the arena, and it shows where all the tributes are! Zombie points to a group of two and says they're at the career camp, surrounded by poisoned food. I also notice the two singles moving closer to each other, until they're practically on top of each other. Shortly after we hear a cannon fire, making five tributes left in the arena. In the corner there's a little box and I ask Zombie to click on it.

We gasp, because we're watching the boy from two, the one that Evan saved stab his sword into the neck of Avalon, my district partner. After that we see Dave talking and joking around with Avalon, are they at the career camp? He takes a bite of a chicken salad and falls down, dead. We know what's coming next and we both shield our eyes from Fuscous versus Evan. We keep our eyes closed for a long time, when I open mine I see the boy from three having an axe thrown into his head. And then his partner being stabbed in the leg and stomach, I look away, begging for it to stop. Zombies crying, and I know that's because of her poisoning Dave, I grab her arm but she moves away. Running down the stairs, I know she's faster than me so I look at the screen again.

This time it's back to normal, Zombies already almost out of the building. I notice that the group of two that was in the career camp is now splitting up, one of the tributes heading toward zombie at an unreasonably fast pace for a human. Ugh, I wish I could take this computer with me! I grab my sword and I rush out of the building hoping I can catch zombie in time. But she's almost twice as fast as I am; I break the window with my fist and climb out. I'm climbing faster than I've ever climbed before, knowing that it won't be enough to save zombie. She's smart and strong though, so she will be able to hold the tribute off. At least until I get there and beat the living shit out of them for even getting close to her.

Koal Morrison D12

True and I split up after the cannon, we just couldn't handle it if it came down to us. Plus, I know True would like to get a couple more kills before the finale, something I suspect that I won't be a part of. Sparkles sniffs the air, I think he's tracking down other tributes, or just looking for food. He's been sprinting for about fifteen minutes now, enough time to cover a lot of distance in the arena. I'm scared for Sparkles, if I die will he act like a dog or a mutt? And will he attack other tributes? It's probably yes for the latter question, part of the reason Sparkles likes me is because I give him food. Without that he'll have to go back to his old source: tributes.

I'm as starting to miss True, I'm lonely out here, I know I have Sparkles but he can't laugh at my jokes the way True does, or in any way at all for that matter. And the careers food seems to be affecting him strangely, he's not as energetic as usual. Then again, he's been using up a lot of energy lately and maybe Capitol food isn't good for dogs-I mean mutts. I wonder who could've died, it's not a pleasant subject, and my stomach says the same thing. I grab some of the remaining beef jerky from my bag, it's the same bag I started eating when I met Sparkles. Before I can even take a bite Sparkles shakes his body, causing me to drop the jerky into the road.

It doesn't take long before he gobbles it up, making me wonder how I've managed to feed him before, and how he's somehow managed to not eat me or True. Then again, he's supposed to eat tributes, so it makes sense that he eats the amount that he does. Though understanding why doesn't help if you're starving because your pet mutt eats all your food, it probably won't make you feel better if you're being eaten too. I pull out a banana, the one food that Sparkles doesn't seem to like, sort of like dogs. It's from the career supply, they had an unusual amount of fruit, but maybe that's because no one ate it. I bring it to my mouth and then I'm interrupted by a tribute.

She stares at Sparkles open-mouthed, her tear stained face looking up at me. It's the girl from eleven, Nightingale. Was it her Allie that died from the last cannon? Is that why she's so upset and running through the streets? I know for a fact she's normally smarter than that. Sparkles growls at her and she runs to the right at us, Sparkles follows immediately. She's fast, I'll give her that, but she's nothing compared to a huge mutt. She throws a knife at Sparkle's leg, and it makes contact, I didn't know that she was good with knives. Maybe she hid the skill or learned it in the arena; I've seen that happen plenty of times before. I could've asked True to  
train me with the scythe before we broke up, and then I could have pestered her enough for her to say yes.

I eventually catch her at a dead end; I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. I can kill, it's not like I haven't done it before but now it's different. Well I'm different in any case; if I wasn't in the games I'd be proud of myself. Instead of standing around arguing with myself I turn to the girl, waiting for her to speak. I may let her off if it was her Allie that just died, but then again, her Allie was a competitor. He's probably still alive, thinking he's dead is wishful thinking, and I can't afford that on my part. She takes the first thing that she can find, a small pole that Sparkles would use as a chew toy.

What she does next is smart, she attacks a fire hydrant, I've never seen any before, but I recognize them from school. Then a huge jet of water comes out from the hydrant, attacking Sparkles and I with water. I'm push back farther than expected, since I thought Sparkles would be able to stand the blast. I look down and realize that I'm on the road, Sparkles has strangely disappeared. Did the Game-Makers use this time to remove him from the arena? Or did he simply dissolve from the water? I gulp, knowing that without my friend Sparkles I'll loose the Games, and I thought twelve would have a victor this year.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Tortured and drowned to death, kill given to Fuscous (D5)

Female: Silver Hartford- Skull bashed by Fuscous (D5)

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Shot by Clyde (D2)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Axe in the head, throw by True (D7)

Female: Olivia Medina- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

District 4: fishing

Male: Cotton Steele- Stabbed by Vixen (D2)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Shot by Talus. (D1)

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Knife in the neck by Evangaline Scores (D8)

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly- Killed by Clyde. (D2)

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- burned to death.

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- Stabbed himself with a shard of glass.

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Killed by Fuscous (D5)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- Poisoned by chicken salad.

Female: Nightingale Dessen-

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison-

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver (D1)

Avalon: I hated killing you Avalon, but it was your time. You were kick-ass and that's why you couldn't allie with Clyde. You were strong and smart, but that can only take you so far. You were truly amazing though, fighting evil pigeons and traveling by roof-top. I'll miss you a lot when I continue to write. R.I.P


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Now I'm going to shamelessly advertise another SYOT by d11olive-13, though she already has a fan-base from her last SYOT which is still unfinished. It's called 'Save the Innocents: The 150th Hunger Games' and it's a Quell where each tribute is assigned an infant to take care of. Enjoy!

Nightingale Dessen D11

I hear the steady clunk coming towards me, I wish I could look up from my curled position and actually see the threat making its way towards me, but I can't. That'd give the game away and also my life. Will he believe I'm dead from the fire hydrant? Will he think that it's impossible for someone to drown in that short period of time? I guess the knife I placed in my stomach will help the image, now all I have to do is stay completely still. I want to squirm and writhe with pain, but I can't, knowing that Koal will see any movement that I make. The rhythm of clunks has stopped, so that means that Koal has stopped too.

I can tell what he's thinking 'are my ears waterlogged? Is that why I couldn't hear the cannon?' I bet occasionally he'll move to the conclusion that I'm alive 'Maybe she's just unconscious' and eventually he'll try to slit my throat for good measure. The pain in my stomach is growing, and I find it harder to take the small, shallow breaths that I usually take. I can tell he's still standing up, not ready to test if I'm alive or not, since I've got a knife in my chest. It's actually much lower than that, I just put the knife in at an angle to make it look higher up. I release a small whimper, just so I can get some relief from the pain.

How long is this dude going to wait me out? I'll die from the knife itself if he stays here long enough, and soon Jude will be here to save me. Wait… if Jude gets here he won't know about the non-existent cannon, he'll react like I'm still alive and then Koal will stab me and fight Jude. Koal finally decides to test me; he gives a simple small little kick. I just move a little from the opposite direction that the kick was placed; it's a fairly easy test. He isn't done though, he moves to my stomach, and slowly pulls out the knife, knowing that if I'm alive this'll be the most painful way to remove it. He's right about that, I'm two seconds from just blowing the act and attacking him.

He gives me a harder kick, that makes me roll over a couple times, showing my trail of blood. I get a first look at his face since the fire-hydrant; it's grim, like he lost someone important to him. What did he have to loose though? The mutt. Well the mutt he had was kind of cool but it never could have stayed alive, even if he won the games. The Capitol would just kill it since its use would be over, so why is he so grim about the mutt's death? I'd normally be more sympathetic but this guy is kind of killing me so he doesn't get it. I'm starting to really need to blink, I haven't since the incident and I really need too.

I hate saying this but I really regret stabbing myself, I'm probably going to die anyway because of the knife being taken out. Without warning Koal crouches down holding medical supplies in his hands, why in the world would he be doing that? He starts disinfecting the wound, causing me to want to writhe even more than I already wanted to. Once he starts cleaning the wound I'm more than embarrassed, I'd hate to be caught because I'm blushing. Then the guy adds something to stop the bleeding, why is he helping me? Maybe this is some sick way to get me to drop my act?

I hear footsteps, and they're not Koal's usual obnoxious clunks, they're regular footsteps. I hope it's Jude, but another person could put me in more danger, in case Koal starts to think I'm alive. I can't help but think that he might be trying to help me; why else would he waste his healing supplies on a supposedly dead person? Koal applies the medical tape around my stomach, ignoring the footsteps and intently finishing before he looks at the person. They just stare at each other, and Koal turns back to "healing" me, but suddenly turns back as if to ask a question.

"Do you know how many people are left? I lost count at the feast."

Crap.

Jude Herra D6

"Five. Right?"

I answered without thinking, but before I could do anything Koal cut the bandages on Zombies stomach. She immediately gasps in pain, Koal ends her life by simply dropping a bloody knife into her heart. I don't really understand what's happening, other than Zombies demise. Her cannon fires shortly after, I growl at Koal. Charging him onto the ground, my fist connecting with him too many times to remember. But he fights back, I suddenly feel like I'm fighting Fuscous, and my rage increases. I don't bother with my sword, the second Koal pulls out his knife I swiftly break his arm.

He falls to the ground and I slam my elbow into his throat, my other fist grinding against his chin. Because of the grinding his neck is now open for me to attack, one of his legs somehow hits my face but I don't even flinch. I keep my elbow pressing down on his neck and eventually his thrashing stops. His cannon fires and I'm not happy, killing him won't get Evangeline or Zombie back, and that's what I really want. I walk away, looking for something to check my injuries in, because I know I have at least one on my nose. I wander into a building and I find a mirror to see my reflection.

I'm not a looker that's for sure, my red hair is fill with grime to the point you could say that it isn't red anymore. My nose is bleeding like crazy from where Koal kick it, it isn't broken though. I drink some water from a bottle I had and I feel something hard come lose from my mouth. It's a tooth, but from the back of my mouth, so I can still smile without feeling guilty. I wipe off the blood and pinch the bridge of my nose; hopefully that's what you're supposed to do in this situation. I end up filling my water-bottle with tap water and dumping it on my head, not the best move since my red-hair sticks out but I want to die as me. And my red hair helps with that, since no other guy had red hair.

I still feel a sting of pain from Zombies death, which is partly my fault no matter how you look at it. Even though it's true that Koal tricked me so he could figure out if a cannon went off at Zombies first "death" or not. I shouldn't have answered, I thought he might be helping her; it's ironic because he probably stabbed her in the first place. Zombies plan was brilliant… and I blew it, leaving her dead when it should've been me. It doesn't matter if I avenged her; it only turned me into a pawn of the Capitol. I can't focus on that part right now though; I knew that I would have to play their game from the start. They've made their move, and after the Games it's time I start making mine.

I'm in the final three, I can do this. And I'll do it as Jude, not Giant because the second Zombie died so did that name. I'll win these games as a boy who was reaped, not a prankster. This is why I dumped the remaining chemicals and solutions down the drain; I'm going to win with my sword, not my soul. Because my soul belongs to all three pranksters, I am no longer allowed to use it in this arena. I sigh knowing that winning with a weapon against my last competitors may be tricky, since one is from two while the other is good with an axe. All of us have killed, me for revenge, Clyde for anger (and revenge) and True for Koal.

It's sad that only one of us had a good reason to kill, then again, being in the hunger games is a pretty good reason in itself. I can tell that we all want this over with, and that we all just want a victor. I ended up re-watching all the deaths again, including Zombies. The sword I'm using is Cottons, I never knew that before. I've also noticed a lot of blood on my jacket; I believe it's Koal's blood, from when I broke his nose. I have something that belongs to both their allies and I don't like it, I'm tempted to just chuck the sword and jacket. I can't chuck either though, because they're the only friends that I have left.

True Whittier D7

Koal's face shimmers in the sky, making me feel like I never should have left him. I thought he'd do fine, with Sparkles on his side but I guess a 50 ton wolf mutt can't save you from everything. Before him the girl from eleven was in the sky, I bet she had something to do with his death. It's also sad that the girl from six died as well, leaving the last prankster with no district partner to allie with. Three dead in one day, the first cannon only an hour and a half before the other two, which were about five minutes in-between each other. It's not our fault (speaking for the final five) that we got antsy after we got to the final five. I have a theory that it's because we all wanted it so badly.

I really wish Koal didn't die with in hours of our alliance break-up. If he was with me he wouldn't have died, but together we would make it into the final two. It wouldn't have worked since that's the original reason that I cut our materials in half, I didn't want to kill Koal. I bet the people at the Capitol would love it though, not that I care what they think of me. When I'm victor I'll just shut myself out from the world, because I will finally be done with the stupidest and most annoying part of my life, my parents. The house in victors village will be mine and my brothers only, frankly my parents can kiss my ass.

I honestly don't consider the guy from six as a threat, unless he's gone crazy from both his allies being killed almost a day or two after each other. Unfortunately, he's not the type to go crazy, I would know since I've seen plenty of crazies in past games. It's always the weak willed ones that end up breaking, I don't know much about the boy from six but I do know that he's strong-willed. I don't remember him having too many skills other than climbing and basic combat. But his fist wouldn't stand a chance against my axe, and it's not like he can climb away from us. So Clyde's the guy to beat, and I know that won't be easy.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Clyde's trained; therefore all the potential last-minute sponsors will be flocking towards him. Although prices are raised while the games go on Clyde could probably get enough money to buy a meal or something. I actually don't have any food, I went fishing with some of the wire, using the careers food as bait. I ended up snagging a lot of dead fish that I ultimately decided were not edible, just like the careers food. Also, Clyde probably knows what he's doing, and where to go in order to get pushed towards the final battle. Without being severely attacked by mutts.

Normally you go to the cornucopia, but unless they're going to push us back into speed boats I don't see that happening. Maybe they'll make us all swim, that'd be fun since I can't imagine Clyde or Jude knowing how to swim. It would be a pretty easy victory in my opinion, another reason why it won't be happening. I'm stressed from the whole 'wait until we push you together for the final battle!' thing. I wish I could just fight now, but I guess the Capitol has seen enough death for one day. I'm surprised that filling their hungry stomachs for blood is even possible. After all, we had four deaths at the feast.

I end up spending the rest of my time looking for Clyde's weakness, eventually I conclude that he doesn't have one, or has many small weaknesses instead. It doesn't matter though; I'm going to have to beat him with my skill, not his non-existent weaknesses. It'll work, I have lot of skill. I half-heartily consider trying to Allie with Jude, so we can together take down the trained guy easily. I decide against it because I don't want to look like the Hunger Games equivalent of a player. That's not how I want to be remembered, or how I'll looked at by my district. I'm going to do this on my own, like I should've done from the beginning.

Kill list:

District 1: Luxury

Male: Talus Agustine- Tortured and drowned to death, kill given to Fuscous (D5)

Female: Silver Hartford- Skull bashed by Fuscous (D5)

District 2: Masonry

Male: Clyde Fenix-

Female: Vivian 'Vixen' Draconix- Shot by Clyde (D2)

District 3: Technology

Male: Julian Raj- Axe in the head, throw by True (D7)

Female: Olivia Medina- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

District 4: fishing

Male: Cotton Steele- Stabbed by Vixen (D2)

Female: Nicole "Nikki" Lawrence- Shot by Talus. (D1)

District 5: Mutations (power)

Male: Fuscous- Knife in the neck by Evangaline Scores (D8)

Female: Nadia Kovak- BB: Was trying to get away in a boat but her boat was destroyed by Nicole (D4). So she drowned.

District 6: Transport

Male: Jude Herra-

Female: Avalon Caverly- Killed by Clyde. (D2)

District 7: Lumber

Male: Steven Fillburg- BB Stabbed by Talus (D1)

Female: True Whittier :

District 8: textiles

Male: Fleance League- Leg bitten off by shark, drowned or bled to death. Whichever one you like better. BB

Female: Evangeline "Evan" Scores- burned to death.

District 9: grain

Male: William Rossi- BB eaten by a giant fish in one gulp.

Female: Sonya Saranglo- BB speared by Silver.(D1)

District 10: live stock

Male: Ethan Milner- Stabbed himself with a shard of glass.

Female:Olivia (Livie) Madron- Killed by Fuscous (D5)

District 11: agriculture

Male: Dave Picket- Poisoned by chicken salad.

Female: Nightingale Dessen- Stabbed by Koal (D12)

Discrict 12: coal mining

Male: Koal Morrison- suffocated by Jude (D6)

Female: Piper "cherry" Pillock BB - drowned by Silver (D1)

Nightingale: Ugh, I absolutely hated myself when I killed you. You really didn't deserve to die, being one of the smartest to walk into the arena. I loved you so much, but it was your time. I believe that if Jude never found you that Koal would have left you alone. That's not the point though, you had a great time in the arena with your friends who cared enough to find you. R.I.P

Koal: You did well for a guy from twelve Koal. Your manipulative nature struck again and you were able to find out the impossible. You were probably the character that developed the most from your time in the arena. You helped me become a better writer and something tells me you've effected True too ; ) R.I.P


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

AN: Thanks for the 140 reviews! And no, this isn't the final battle, just the torture I've planned for the tributes. ^.^ Enjoy!

Clyde Fenix D2

Waking up after my peaceful rest was… interesting. Well it was if you count being chained onto a giant metal ball; I've never seen that happen before. I suppose I better get myself to the feast, but why would they have this metal chain on me if they wanted me to get there quickly? It's probably happening to the other tributes too, I guess the final three have to prove their strength if they want to survive. I grab my sword and make my way slowly down the stairs of the building; I haven't left here for a couple days, because I like this place. When I get outside I know that I'm in a different area, I can just tell because there are different buildings.

I look one way down the road, and all I can see is destruction, and it's far away. Then I notice that it's making it's way towards me and I run, knowing that in order to survive I'll have to get passed whatever's happening now. Being slowed down by a sixty pound metal ball has its advantages; I get to actually see what's happening behind me. It's not pretty; all the buildings are crashing down onto each other, landing in the middle of the road. Leading me towards what I believe is the center of the arena; I could get there without the motivation, thank you. A sharp of glass catches my arm and I have to keep lumbering forward.

I'm so glad I'm trained right now; the other two might die because they won't be able to get passed this. I've done similar things in training, just without the motivation of a building falling on top of me. The metal ball which I've named Larry bounded forward and hit my calf, caught off guard by Larry I stumble onto the ground. Right then a building falls, and it's right above my head. Normally I would do a forward roll or something to get out of the way, but that would be stupid since Larry might hit my head. So I just scramble with all my might and hope to Larry that I don't get smashed. Who dies during the travel to the cornucopia? Not Clyde.

The buildings are actually falling at a slow pace; the slowest tributes would just be able to make it. So this test isn't about speed, its strength that matters here. I've got plenty of that, so this should be a no brainer, but more like a way to burn off my legs. I see a small red mark in the road a fair distance away, I immediately know that it's the safety line. And it's so far away… I don't even stop myself from whining right there, who would honestly say that it's alright? I decide it's time to loose some weight, because the pace I'm running at is getting me mauled by shards of glass. I drop my backpack, knowing that I now won't be able to eat the beef jerky on the way to wherever I'll end up.

I have the pill in my jacket pocket, and while running I check to make sure it's still there, since it could be the key to winning this thing. I just hope that I won't need it, because if I'm on the brink of death I might not be able to reach in to get it. Let alone pop it into my mouth, it probably takes some time to activate anyway. I can't doubt the pill though; I just need it to come through for me in the end. I almost growl in anger at the shards of glass hitting me, they don't even still for some reason. Once they make the cut they seem to vanish, I'm glad that I sacrificed beef jerky for speed. It's really paying off.

I see the red line closer now, and I speed up in anticipation, praying that Larry won't make me trip again. Instead, he hits an innocent mailbox and it ends up with a big bulge in it, I end up carrying it with me for a couple seconds while it slows me down. Just enough for me to loose my enormous lead on the buildings, and for that I end up taking a few glass shards to my un-chained ankle. I speed back up, crossing the red line as I almost faint, but I don't because I'm scared the debris might hit me from the last building. Though nothing crosses the red line, even though I see a few things get close, I never knew Game-Makers were that good at math. It almost makes me think its worth caring about.

The chain is still on my leg, and consequently so is Larry, a thing I've grown to hate so much. I look up, knowing that I shouldn't because I really don't want to see what horror I'll have to get through next. Especially since I'm tired of Larry, he is like an annoying extra limb, that's useless and just hanging there. Too bad I probably can't cut it off, but Larry probably will probably leave me as soon as I get too the final battle. That won't help me against what's next though, a giant climbing wall, ready to be climbed by a certain tribute from district two. And I'm not talking about Vixen. I hope the other two are having just as much fun as I'm having.

Jude Herra D6

I stare up at the climbing wall, and I do something that you could call a smile, there's finally something that I can do! I almost died when running through the street; the buildings collapsing reminded me of Evan… I just rolled over the line, scared to death that I wouldn't make it. I'm not the best runner, but I was able too get there pretty quickly because the metal ball wasn't that heavy in my opinion. I think one of the glass pieces got a nerve or something, because I couldn't move my leg. I think that once it vanished I could move it again, but I'm not really sure when I gained back control.

I stretch out my hands and begin climbing; it's not that hard of a climb, any inexperienced climbers wouldn't have much of a problem with this. If your hand stays on one of the grips too long it gets scorching hot though, so there is no time to rest. I feel it's even more of a speed drill than the last course, simply because the weight doesn't really do anything here. Sure it's harder to get your foot on the grip, and move it, but it's manageable. Though I have stayed somewhere too long many times and I almost let go in surprise, almost. I hope my hands aren't burned, that would make fighting a lot harder. Ugh, I shouldn't have left my gloves in my bag.

I wonder how the other two are holding up, one may already be dead. I quickly remind myself that it's wishful thinking, a habit that I really and hole-heartily need to drop. People don't win the Hunger Games by hoping, but by doing. Although I'm not too keen on doing either, since doing means killing. I've already killed once, and I have yet to feel regret for killing Koal, but that doesn't mean that I want to do it again. It would really suck to come this far and fail right when you were so close, believe it or not, that's an understatement. I did that to someone, and I'm not proud of it.

Just when I think I'm close to finishing the wall I'm attacked by these mutts, the best animal to compare them with is a spider. Just meaner and uglier, it's nothing to worry about. I end up climbing with only three limbs touching the wall, while my right arm hosts my sword. The second I get close to one a web is shot into my fact, making me stab blindly, and as a result miss. This also causes my left hand to get a nice sample of the burning. Evan and Zombie would be laughing so hard if they could see me now, about to be snuffed by a hairy Capitol citizen. And the fact that I'm pulling the exact same stunt as Talus, except there's nothing to comfort me if I fell.

I manage to kill one by slicing half it's legs off, it lost balance and nearly crashed into me when it feel down the wall. There are three left, turning the normally blue climbing wall purple where they stand, they can't move while doing it though. I know that I don't want to touch the purple instantly, and that my time to get over the wall is ticking. I decapitate one without touching the purple and I keep going, hoping that I can work my way around passively. These spiders are way too aggressive, the second I tried to move around the side I had a web shot at me. Growling I manage to stab that spider from where I was at, take that bitch.

The last one is far from me, and I don't even bother with attacking it. I instead try to avoid the purple, a task that is only getting harder by the second. I recognize the smell, and the color, and I remember what it is. Ugh, the stupid Game-Makers are stealing one of our pranks! I was close when I said I was pulling a Talus, the purple stuff is the itch solution, I just know it. And the burning on the grips was also Zombies idea! Though I can tell that I won't be covered in the stick solution, or in feathers. The Game-Makers wouldn't humiliate a dead tribute would they? I guess the Hunger Games do kind of need a comedic side; it makes sense that it would have to do with death and irony.

I eventually pull myself over the wall, tired and angry at the Game-Makers stealing of Zombies idea. If I survive this I swear I'll go up to the Head Game-Maker and punch him so many times that no Capitol surgery could help him with the face I'll give him. I pant for a while, taking sips of the water bottle I saved before I get up again. I wonder who the genius was who decided that it would be fun to get the last three tributes exhausted before the final battle. We'll all be so sluggish and we'll make stupid mistakes, aren't they worried that their dear Clyde won't win? I bet it's more of a scheme to make me loose.

True Whittier D7

They never exaggerate when they say the last part of the games is the hardest, yet they somehow didn't predict us running a marathon. I've done pretty well so far; I just cut off the chain to the massive metal thing during the run. I finished it quickly without getting hurt; it almost seemed way too easy. The climbing was a little more difficult, I ended up wasting three of my ten knives killing spiders. I'm from seven so I know how to climb, so it initially wasn't a problem after the spiders fell to their doom. The stupid things were creepy though, so I'm glad I won't ever have to deal with them again.

I did slip and my back hit the purple, it slipped through my clothes and made me itch like crazy, once I got to the top I cut out the infected area of my clothes and I ended up skinning my back to get rid of the itch. It's a small part though, and I covered it with medical supplies. I like my choice, if I win; they'll heal it back at the Capitol anyway. If I don't, then I won't have to worry about itching like crazy while I'm dead. I can't afford distractions either, and once I got over the pain I realized that the itching had stopped. What worries me the most is ripping away my clothes and having the other tributes see a point where I am injured, and attacking it accordingly.

The third and hopefully last challenge moves straight towards me, literally. I step back and realize there is nothing to step back too, just the edge of the climbing wall; I can go to the side either. There's a huge building with no doors or windows blocking my attempt at escape, it's the same for the other side. I think I'm doomed until I look at the wall coming towards me more closely, it turns out that it's just a huge target. I step forward with a knife in my hand, getting ready to throw it as close as I can into the bull's-eye. I'm hit with an electric current and knocked down to the ground. I look down to see a fine red line that I believe my foot crossed, and I look forward and see a green line a couple yards away.

I understand now, and I carefully re-place my footing so that I get a good distance away from the red line. I throw the knife and hits the red, I groan loudly because I've lost another knife. The moving target makes its way closer to the green line and I feel a bead of sweat form on my forehead. I give another attempt, this time hitting the outer ring of the yellow; I practically glare at the stupid thing. I take a deep breath and try to focus this time, because I know what will happen once the target reaches the green line. I throw as hard as I can, not that it matters too much since this is a test of accuracy.

It hits the bull's-eye, if I was the stereo-typical rich girl I would squeal, and if I did right now I wouldn't blame myself. I walk past the green line and I pick up the three knives storing them in my belt, but I won't need them anymore. My axe is all I want with me, it's my smart sides fault that I'm keeping them. I walk back and stand on the green line, desperately waiting for something to happen. I can pretty much guarantee that I didn't expect gas; I suddenly am afraid that this isn't the end. That I've got one more task left and it's to escape the gas, but I've already breathed in some of the fumes. They don't feel harmful, but they seem to be making me drowsy.

Once I wake from the gas I feel refreshed, I instantly check my back and I feel the bandages still are there. Crap. I take a look around at my surroundings, and it reminds me of somewhere I've been before. It's pretty grassy here, and every once in a while I'll see a patch of reddish/brownish grass. It's some type of island, that's for sure, with a giant statue in the center. It's actually pleasant here, the winds nice and the golden horn in the left corner looks like a fun child's place. Who knew that career island was actually a nice place? I'm glad that the Game-Makers have arranged my visit; I didn't mean it when I thought about canceling it.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry this is late, thing is, I pulled a Dave. And while recovering I watched all 144 episodes of Buffy the vampire slayer, which threw this off. Last games chapter, please Enjoy!

True Whittier D7

As soon as the other two arrive I let out a deep sigh, knowing the battle ahead would be difficult. I look at them quickly, to see if there are any injuries. There are on Clyde, but they're minor, it's annoying that I'm the most injured when these two idiots didn't even try to cut off the chain on their ankles. I guess karma wanted us to have a fair, honest to goodness fight, bitch. Jude's on my right, looking tired, while Clyde occupies the space to my left. We just look at each other; the tension could be cut with a banana, or a tissue. I can also cut it with my axe though, question is, who do I kill first?

Jude. I'm not going to be a coward, I'll fight the toughest opponent and still win, screw strategy. He's on my bad side, but I know I can still get him, or at least temporarily take him out. I don't want to make this a three-way fight; the two could easily gang up on me. I carefully take my aim, hoping that my bad hand can pull me through this, or I'm chopping it off myself if I win. He definitely doesn't expect it, another reason why I chose to strike him first. It hits him in the chest instead of the neck, but he's blown back into some bushes that definitely weren't there at the bloodbath. One down, for now. One to go.

Clyde walks up to me, considering that we could both kill each other at the distance I brace myself, instead I get a glare. Maybe he was trying to protect Jude, since his Allie freed him from the cage, it makes sense. At least now they can't gang up on me, and now I realize that they actually had a reason too. That it wasn't just desperation and paranoia; I actually can now justify my attack on Jude. Besides the lame: We're fighting to the death excuse, it makes the trick I'm about to play on Clyde much easier. Deception was never my best talent, but we've been in this arena so long I think I could manage. I take a knife and hold it in my right hand; Clyde reaches for my wrist and holds it.

"Why would you do that?" I ask as sweetly as possible, almost vomiting last nights dinner of what I think was a rabbit.

"I'm holding your dominate hand, after all, I don't feel like having a knife thrown at me." Bastard! The idiot thought that I was that lame! Well he's in for one hell of a surprise; I pretend to struggle from his grip. After a while I actually put effort, pulling him forward.

"I'm a lefty, I thought youought to know." and with those wonderful words I slammed my fist into his face, almost smiling at the satisfying crack that comes from his nose. I won't let that bastard even think about me being weak; I'll break his nose a thousand times to prove it.

He stumbles back, and takes out his sword, making me wonder how in the world this idiot got into the final three. His weapon should've been in his hand yesterday, not after I've broken his nose. Did he expect us to talk about our "feelings" before we sliced each other into pieces? The games affect us physically and mentally, even the victor doesn't escape the latter, and I'm fully aware of that. Unlike Clyde, who's probably here for a laugh, or because he was bored. I bet if he gets home he'll go to a bar and have a beer like twenty three other kids aren't living anymore. And won't be able to have the opportunity to drink.

I almost wish I threw the axe at Clyde; I would've easily hit his neck or head, possibly both. But now I'm stuck rolling out of the way of his sword, I'm not really sure what I would've preferred. I would be dodging a sword either way, since Jude also brought one to the party. I feel somewhat out of place, with my knives and axe, oh god. This is the one time in my life that I've ever worried about fitting in, what great timing I have. Clyde's slow with the stupid chain, he probably wants to stop fighting so he can cut the chain, but he knows that he'll also end up having his head cut off too.

I end up taking a hit under my ribs, I loose control and drop my knife, forgetting about it and I slide my nails into his arm instead. Why am I becoming a girl now? All I need is ten inch new-age stilettos so I can chuck them at his head. My nails are actually effective in hurting him, it's more of a distraction but I don't care right now. I grab the knife and stab it into the same arm my nail made a nest in, he growls and forgets about his sword (again). He lunges at me and I roll out of the way, almost landing in Jude's bush, I don't want to intrude on him. Clyde trips over the chain on his ankle, leading him to fall onto the metal ball. An object that obviously doesn't like him all too much.

Clyde Fenix D2

the fall that Larry caused almost ended in my death, instead I ended up falling butt-first into it. I'm sure that the major bruising on my butt is a small compared to death but it still makes me end up in a compromising condition. I expect True to be on top of me with a knife, all I end up getting is a measly one thrown into my stomach. After all the other pains I'm going through this doesn't even make me flinch, I slowly stand up, wondering where True went. Turns out that she ditched me for a bush, jeez, and I thought I was special, she didn't throw and axe at me. The bush rustles wildly and I can't help but wonder what she's doing in there, maybe she's taking a potty break?

I hear a yell and I realize that Jude's in the bush too, and so is True's axe. I groan knowing that she'll now have her best weapon, and that she won't be slowed down by the stupid metal thing. How in the world did she get rid of it? They won't make it as simple as cutting it off with a weapon, then again I never tried. Considering that the idea is too simple to work, I'm not going to look stupid even trying it. I finally get to work, I take out the knife buried inside my stomach, and then I take aim at the bush. I don't know where exactly to hit, since both my competitors are concealed within the annoying bush.

I throw and hit the center of the bush, instead of a females cries I hear a males. I obviously hit Jude instead of True, normally I'd be happy to hit anyone at all but I can't directly kill Jude. I'm still trying to keep Evans promise, and I think I broke it when I lodged a knife somewhere in Jude. The poor guy has no chance of victory; the axe in his body is like a time-bomb, add my knife and things don't look good for him. I don't want him on my kill list though, and I am now I'm going to be blamed for his death, since I'm the last one that hit him. I hear footsteps and I turn to face True, who must have snuck around me when I was aiming the knife.

I curse myself when I see the axe in her hand; my only advantage was her not having her best weapon. I can beat her both ways; it's just that I'll have an easier time if I don't have to worry about an axe in my neck. I get in close so she won't be able to throw her axe at me; the downside is that her giant axe can hit me normally. Sparks fly as I block one of her swings with the flat part of my sword, taking up a good amount of my strength. I then duck, waiting for her to strike down, at the last second I roll over. When I get up I see that I'm no longer attached to Larry, I think I'll never see a better day. Even if I do die.

True bites her lip when Larry's cut off, does she think she can beat me if the fields are level? Nope. She knocks her elbow into my side and then attacks, I'm caught off guard but I manage to deflect her axe. I step in, jabbing at her stomach, when she turns I aim for her injured back. I don't bother in making a deep cut in her back, since it doesn't hurt as much as a shallow cut. It's not what you think, I'm doing this so she'll cringe, and then I get to my real attack. My swords aimed at her neck, I'm hoping that I won't behead her but it's "accidentally" happened before, so no biggy. I hit and I know she's as good as good, what I didn't know right then is that there was an axe in my chest.

I drop to the ground, wondering how she managed to fit her axe in the space between us. I hesitantly pull out the axe, my other hand reaching into my pocket. My hand finds nothing; before I panic I reach into my other pocket, scarred of what I might find. It's not there, I take a slow deep breath before I let myself panic. I painfully take off my jacket, shaking it because my guaranteed victory is in trouble. Over the bush I hear snickering, and it's pretty obvious that Jude somehow got the pill. He must have previously rolled out of his bush, his face with several bruises and long cuts, I'm betting the pill that those are from True.

"Looking for something?"

The place where the axe was on his body mirrors my cut; it's scary how similar they are. He's smiling, and meekly holds up one of his hands, and inside his fist is the package I used to store the pill. A wave of panic hits me; I can't even remember when I lost it. I growl, my chance of winning can't be gone, I've come so far. I killed for this, and now I'm going to die because Jude thieved from me. He's now dramatically opening the pocket, torturing me by doing it slowly, like there's no rush. I really don't know how to stop him from taking the pill, unless I become the career stereo-type. I guess I know my plan.

"It's poison"

Jude Herra D6

I wish I was part of the fight, but now all I can feel is pain. I try to pull the axe out of my chest, but it's too deep in and I'd probably loose all my blood after it's out. Clyde and True are literally mauling each other, knowing that the victor of that fight wins the games. If they can manage to kill me, though it can't be that hard. When I killed Koal I felt terrible, but what I was surprised about was that it was strangely easy. Physically. I don't think any of the three of us have gotten here without killing someone. How hard can it be to take someone injured like me out? And if they can't finish me why is Clyde even here? He volunteered for this, unlike True and I we were forced too.

It's kind of sad that when they're fighting to the death I'm thinking "why me?" it's despicable and lame. I should be doing something, not hiding behind a bush in time-out. It's sad how greedy I'm getting, I haven't even thought of Zombie and Evan since the stupid climbing wall. They didn't volunteer either, and they died because I couldn't do something. With Evan I wasn't able to kill Fuscous myself, and with Zombie I didn't use my brain. I guess seeing her like that made me loose it, it's funny actually, Zombie made me loose my brain. Ok. Now I'm wondering if True put loopy juice in her axe. I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult for Zombie to make loopy juice…

Fun, now my "friends" are killing each other while I'm thinking about loopy juice, can I honestly get more pathetic? Well I think Clyde beat me to it, he tripped on his own metal ball thing. Just through the bush I can see True not wasting her time with stabbing him. After one stab she leaves though, and walks toward the bush that I call home. Her axe! Before she even gets here I start squirming, knowing the pain of removing the axe from my chest. Plus, it's kind of comforting; it's my last friend in the games left. And I thought I worked out all the pathetic mess out of me…

She tries to get her axe the easy way, but I don't let her. She ends up punching me a few times; I know I'll have bruises soon. It's sad because I actually wanted to look nice for the cameras… not really. But I don't want to look miserable in front of my family and friends. She ruthlessly pulls it out, and before she leaves she gives me a quick kick in the shins. I moan a manly moan loudly; if Clyde's conscious he'll be laughing his head off. Maybe that way I can pull off second place, then again, if people could die from laughter I'd have already won the games. In my next life, I'll train instead of being funny.

I roll out of my bush, tired and sweating buckets. I'm sure all the ladies at home find me even more attractive than I was before the games, note the sarcasm. I'm actually afraid that Clyde and True are going to set this place aflame, with all the sparks you'd think Evan's spirit was trying to conjure one last fire. Alas… none of the small sparks go through with it, I always knew that they were the 'burn out while you're ahead' type of sparks. True almost hits Clyde's side, but he spasms out of the way just in time. I'd be booing him right now if True didn't just beat the crap out of me.

Out of his spasm comes a gift, straight from the pocket of his jacket. It's a small package, and it lands right next to me, I guess my birthday came early. Maybe my next gift will be that this is all a dream… more likely a nightmare. I grab it, restraining myself when the pain comes in. I guess without the axe reminding me I forgot it was even in my chest. The sound comes out as a strangled gasp, and True hears it, as she quickly turns her head she looses focus.

That's what ends True, I can see this in slow motion, she turns back, her axe defending her body instead of her neck. Clyde's blow is a little far off his mark, so he steps closer. His swing hits her neck, True's dead, but she managed to injure Clyde. He forgot about her weapon and stepped right into it, he got too caught up in the kill. He hits the ground, just like I did a few minutes ago, he's obviously confused. I don't blame him; after all, he now has a chance of loosing. I'm as good as dead, so when he reaches into his pocket to look for something, I decide to tease him a little.

"Looking for something?" I just love his face right now, horror struck. I start opening the package, wrapped around paper is a small pill. I do this slowly, I know I don't have time to do that, but it makes me feel better. I take out the pill and wave it around as much as I can without feeling pain.

"It's poison" he's breathing heavily now, I look at the pill. I believe him, what else would this thing do? I'm about to throw it out when I think about the games. I'm going to die first, and Clyde's going to win, he's already talking to a camera as I'm thinking. He'd be the first solo career to win, and many might follow. That means a smaller career pack, so if I die I'm doing a favor for the poor districts. So yeah, I'm taking the pill, I'll die, but I'll also die on my own terms. This wound won't matter, Clyde won't matter, and this will all be over. I pop it in my mouth and swallow; it's hard to get it past the giant lump in my throat. I wish I had some water to drain it down with, I slowly wait for death. It doesn't come; Clyde's getting weaker, while I feel stronger. His eyes are closed, and the whole area around his body is filled with blood. But not mine, I feel my wound under my shirt and it's just a cool scar. I can't believe it, trying to commit suicide made me win the games, stupid irony.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jude's fate

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I forgot the obituaries in for True and Clyde last chapter. I was just so excited. Spoilers for the sequel are in this chapter, beware, I'm going to knock your socks off.

True: It's sad to see you go. You were the rich girl that I always wanted to be, and you were the favorite, beating Jude by one vote. You were strong, talented, and fun to write. I believe that in any other universe, you would have won the games. I will always miss your snappy attitude. R.I.P

Clyde: You came so close to your goal, and you tried to be honorable and a victor at the same time. Though you failed to be a victor, you were honorable, never killing Jude directly even if you could. Though you didn't win, your escapade will bring out many more individual careers. R.I.P

Jude awoke in a white room, he looked towards the door and read the letters at the top spelling out 'improvements room'. Jude sighed, unable to recall what had exactly happened before he came into the room. He looked into a mirror, he was different, and that was the best way to put it. The hair on his head stood up, unlike his natural locks. His body felt different too, he just couldn't place a finger on how yet. Jude saw a set of clothes on a nearby table, black formal pants, a green shirt and a white jacket. The clothes looked a little big to him, but he shook it off, thinking that since he wore the same pair of clothes for weeks, something different would automatically look strange.

Jude put his hands on his head when he remembered where he was, he swallowed the poison. So why wasn't he dead? Did Clyde bleed out before the poison had a chance to affect him? Jude didn't know. Maybe he was in hell, his punishment for committing suicide. Then he would be seeing Ethan, from district ten, since he had done the same thing. Once all the clothes were on him, Jude made his way towards the door, too tired and distraught to question his motives. He pushed open the door, and tried to race through it, only to find that his head smashed into a wall. He fell to the ground, the space on the wall where his head was had been smashed in a little, the walls weren't hallow.

Strangely enough, Jude felt no pain at all from the hit. That couldn't be right, what had the Capitol done to him? And what was with the wall? Were all Capitol people midgets or something? Or was it in style to have feet come from your knees? Jude just couldn't comprehend what was happening; maybe he was hit by some loopy juice… He ducked his head as he re-tried escaping the escaping through the door. Jude walked around, and subconsciously played with the zipper on his jacket. His head was so close to the ceiling, his hairs were brushing up against it.

He hit another wall as he tried to get into a formal-looking room. Leaving an identical mark to the one in the room he awoke in. He corrected himself and stepped in the room to see a doctor-ish man sipping tea with an old man wearing a suit. The old man ushered him in, and Jude then realized who he was, he stayed back. He hated this man, this man was the  
President of Panem, and he represented the (monster) people who killed his best friends. Snow smiled at his caution, and Jude wondered if he'd be harder to strangle than Koal. He almost face-palmed in front of the man, for being exactly what he hated.

"Ah, I see that you've arrived." when the president spoke the doctor moved to sit next to him on the couch. Jude assumed the empty couch was for him and sat down, desperately wanting to know where he was.

"I'm glad to see that the improvement was a success." the president whispered, not bothering to acknowledge Jude's presence. Jude wanted to just shove his tea into the Santa's evil twins face.

"What improvement?" Jude had to ask; maybe it had something to do with his newfound clumsiness. The president chuckled, only happy to break the news to him.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" The doctor laughed when the president had said this, he too, found this predicament funny.

"Mr. Herra, we've adjusted your height a little. Well not exactly little, before you were 6"6', tall, but not enough for us at the Capitol. So we added length to almost every body part and made you nine feet tall, it was the first time we had changed so much, we ended up killing all physical feeling in your body doing so. Did not notice how everything was smaller?" The doctor spoke to Jude as of he were a small child, but Jude couldn't care at that moment. He was deaf from rage, weren't his mentors supposed to stop this kind of thing? Then again, Jude was sure that they were passed out in front of a couch singing about dustpans and rainbows. The doctor looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I just thought all Capitol people were midgets, or that look was in style this year." It was the first thing that came to his mind. Both of them laughed, Jude found it hard to even pretend that he was being funny.

"Silly boy, that was in style ages ago. Right before Finnick had won, that's how I remember." another mention of the hunger games had Jude suffering from a headache. And didn't Finnick win only two years ago? Then again, Capitol people were very funky.

"Good to know your funny bone is working. You're going to need it; after all, your interview is in two hours."

…

Jude adjusted his tie, not liking the predicament he was in at all. He at least wished that he wouldn't have to lie in his interview. With his stoner mentors, the president had told him exactly what to do during his interview. He didn't like it, in fact, it was a disgrace to her memory, the only reason he did it was so he could just leave this mutant wannabe place. When he walked onto the stage, he had a bright smile, when Caesar stood next to him there was an enormous height difference. The Capitol clapped and whistled loudly because of it, Giant Jude was now a real Giant.

"By golly! I think you've grown a little in the arena!" the audience clapped even louder than they already had, hurting Jude's ears. Why can't I be deaf now? Jude whined bitterly.

"I don't know Caesar; I think that I've shrunk." Jude gritted his teeth when the freak-show zoo started clapping. Caesar motioned for him to sit down, and he did, praying that this would be over without any embarrassing questions.

"On with the interview! Can I just say that love your new hair?" well I don't know, can I just say that I love that new black-eye? Unfortunately, Jude couldn't say that.

"If you say that, I'll say that I love your new perfume." Jude had to mentally stop himself from vomiting there; he just had to make it through.

"Oh dear!" Caesar pointed to himself dramatically, pointing his shocked face at the audience." You're such a charmer; one lucky lady will be very happy one day." Jude gulped; this was his Que. waiting to be used. He decided to look very sad, just like the way he was when Evan died. Changing his posture and stance on his undersized seat on the couch, he hated the Capitol so much right now.

"Well Caesar, I don't know. I lost a pretty good catch in the arena." Jude didn't believe a word he was saying, but the Capitol was buying it. Then again, they would be buying it if he wore a red ball as his nose, and caked himself with make-up.

"And who might that be?" Caesar had caught on to the serious tone and was using it to captivate all of Panem.

"I know her as amazing, perfect and ingenious. But you guys right here in the Capitol know her as local pyromaniac, Evangeline Scores." Though what Jude had said was true, he had no romantic feelings for Evan. She was like a sister, and now the Capitol had to ruin everything.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Too bad there isn't anyone alive to blame for her death." sure, I can't possibly blame the Capitol, president snow, or the hunger games, Jude thought. They all are out of the loop, because they had nothing to do with her death. Not.

"Let's move on, please." Jude had really meant it this time, wishing that he died like was supposed to. The Capitol cooed at his response, he didn't need their pity though. He'd get his revenge soon enough.

"Righty then. Did you know that what you swallowed at the end of the games was a healing pill?" It was?

"Uh, no actually. I just was really done; my sister and the girl I loved were dead. I also really appreciated what Clyde was trying to do, and it would have helped districts like mine a lot in the end. I was willing to sacrifice my life for that, and maybe that's karma right there." He caught himself almost saying 'sisters' but he luckily stopped himself.

"What a surprise! We thought you'd somehow realized that he was lying and took the pill to win!" The Capitol is now engaged in the interview; Jude didn't even think that they were breathing. A sudden image of a bunch of fish people puffing out their cheeks invaded his mind; Jude tried hard to suppress a smirk. "Now Jude, how are you feeling? You tried to kill yourself but ended up getting eternal glory."

"I want to say I'm happy that I'm alive, but that's only somewhat true. I met wonderful people and had a little fun in the arena. But I've come out of it alone; no one (other than a few victors) can really understand what it's like to win. I've got all these riches, but no one to share the experiences with." Jude sighed, adding to his moody appearance. The president also required him to be all moody, so Jude would be able to have a good fan base. He didn't like it, and wanted to wring anyone's neck that joined in on the chorus of "aww".

"Final question. Do you think you can move on from the games?"

"No. I'll never get over how its affected me."

-District six, victor's village. Four days before the announcement of the quarter quell twist.-

Jude Herra D6

It's fun, leading an underground rebellion. I've been to thirteen twice now, looking for a way to extract the victors from twelve into the safety of our hands. The Capitol will be on them soon enough and we need to be there to rescue them. That's the easy part, the hard part is dealing with this man from the Capitol, and I don't know why he's here. He doesn't look like an escort taking a tour of the districts, he looks much more official. That's never good if you're here to start a rebellion, he might have traced the destruction of the peacekeepers building to me. What I don't expect is for him to knock on my door, normally Capitol folks like to burst in, they never really learned their manners.

I don't let the guy in; he's probably a newbie undercover agent trying to get my opinion on the Capitol. To see if I'm on their side of not, they won't get an honest answer from me, I can guarantee that. It turns out the guys a game-maker, I have to let him in now, since we're so close to the announcement of the quells twist. It's Knights first reaping, I can't have him being reaped at age twelve. When the guy sees Knight he's all like 'Whoa dude! I didn't know you had a kid!' pfft. The Capitol would never let me have my own kid, I adopted Knight of the street my first year of victory. He was four at the time, and didn't even know his own name. So I named him and raised him, Knight Pyrus Herra. Yeah, I know the middle name doesn't fit in all to well with the rest, but I had to fit Evan in there somewhere.

The guy tries to get me to come to the Capitol with him, for some Quarter Quell party. Apparently he'll be the Head Game-Maker for the Quell, and he needs all of his previous victors to come with him. I want to say no, but he tells me what the next Quell is, and I've finally found a way to get my revenge. He also pays me to go with something I've wanted for a long time. Turns out the other two victors are also rebels; the Capitol doesn't really have a clue about who's in their "little" rebellion. Or they do know and want all three of us in their next games, since victors make up a good portion of the rebellion. I pack my bags with rebel tech, I contact Haymitch and I'm ready to roll.

…

I spend most of my nights at the Capitol partying, and low hitting chandeliers. You'd think that the Capitol would be more giant friendly, surely some citizens must have copied my height 'improvement'. I've gotten better, but the beds they have are still too short, and I can't survive walking through the kitchen without a hitting my head more times than I can count. I just don't get why they leave all the pots and pans on hooks from the ceiling, someone could easily knock into it. Even if they are nine feet in the air. But this is my last day, and the day that they announce the Quell. They're in for one hell of a surprise if I make my plan works, if not, the rebels could be doomed.

During a party I slip into the Game room with Johanna. We-ugh, distract the cameras by making out, while Finnick makes the cameras go bananas. Basically, they'll see the same clip of us (me and Johanna) twenty times in a row, instead of seeing what's really happening. We've only got Forty minutes to find the Quarter Quell cards on the Game-Makers computer. I get Beetee, the rebel's official nerd to tell me what to do from an eyepiece disguised as a contact lens. Once in I search for the cards, I find them almost too easily. We erase the word "victors" and brainstorm something else to put in. Finnick suggested presidents but that would be way too obvious, and we're not doing Capitol children. Beetee suggests something that we all agree on; we're snickering like small children.

Once we leave we walk towards the stage where the president is about to announce the newest Quell I feel extremely giddy. I look at the gift that the Game-Maker gave me and I smile, it's the camera, the one from the games. There's only one photo left on it, but it's the best one. It's me, Evan and Zombie, in front of the burned down building. The president picks up the card marked 75 in golden letters after his speech; the guy has this tone of superiority in his voice. He really doesn't see what's coming, does he?

"To prove the Capitol has strong, cunning minds. The tributes will be selected from a pool of previous Game-Makers, who will be mentored by one of the victors their games have produced." The president is shocked, he looks towards me and I can see the prominent "FU" imprinted on his face. His voice was steady though, and that's what the capitol had paid attention too. It's sad actually, how they're cheering, while former Game-Makers are excusing themselves to crap their pants. Capitol citizens really are despicable, they're happy as long as it isn't them.


End file.
